The Wing Goddess
by wefighttheblues
Summary: I'm back after a long break with chapters 20 and 21! Kari was your average teenager until she fell into spirit world one day. Now she's caught up in a whole demon invasion and is in the middle of a very important prophecy that will help the Reikai Tantei!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys it YYH this time and sadly I don't own it! Please read and review thanks, and the first paragraph will make sense in time don't worry it'll all make sense in a few chapters.  
Chelz  
  
War, is it really worth it all in the end? Why do we fight for a cause when there won't be anyone left to actually see his or her wishes become a reality? I am truly stumbled on why we humans do fight these wars. But maybe there is a cause, just an unconscious one. Maybe we will never know why we fight. But until that day where we will find out I'll just have to sit here and wonder. Or maybe not…  
"Kari! Kari get up you're going to be late for school!" I heard my mother yell as I sat up and I rubbed my eyes.  
"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn  
"7:15" I heard my older brother yell. I then heard the front door shut as he left for school.   
"7:15! Oh my god! I'm going to miss the bus!" I yelled as I shot up and threw the covers from my bed. I quickly rummaged through the clean clothes I had cleaned and folded the night before and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs where I quickly threw on my shoes and jacket and ran out the door as I grabbed a breakfast bar. I sat at the top of my driveway and waited for my bus. It was now half past and my mom had left for work. I let out a heavy sigh finally deciding that I had missed the bus and needed to walk to school.   
"Damn it this is the 3rd time this week! Why the hell can't I ever wake up on time!"? I cursed. It was true this was the 3rd time this had happened this week, my parents didn't know there was know way I way letting them know either. I started to walk through my backyard towards the shortcut that would get me to my school. It was a fairly nice day, the sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in sight. The shortcut bended through the woods, across the stream and to the soccer field of the elementary school, from there I had to walk down the street a while to my school. I would be late for school, no doubt but at least I would be there. The woods seemed different today like the path led somewhere different. I could feel something inside of me telling me to go on the path and to follow where it lead, and I did so. It led to a fountain. It was very mystical almost as if you could see fairies dancing upon the glistening water. I walked around it and ended up tripping on a root. My weight caused the ground beneath me to give and I fell. But something happened as I fell down that hall. Rather than being stuck in a hole I landed into a cavern. It was somewhat dark but its water glistened in golden shimmers of light. I looked around, looking for any sign of light that might mean a way out.   
"It must be my lucky day, a way out over there!" I exclaimed and I ran out of the cavern. But my excitement soon changed to surprise. This wasn't my backyard, or anyplace close to my town.   
"Where am I?" I asked out loud  
"Look out!" I heard someone shout and felt a body push me to the ground. I looked up at the person who now lay on top of me. It was a teenage boy who seemed to be about my age. He had dark brown eyes and his hair was short and black. He wore a white t-shirt tucked into a pair of jeans and a jean jacket. He stood up and I began to rise to my feet.  
"No! Stay down!" The boy yelled and I quickly threw myself to the floor. I looked up at him as he stood his arm up and his fingers in the shape of a gun. His eyes locked onto the figure that he had been fighting with as he aimed his finger. I noticed a small ball of light blue light form at the tip of his finger.  
"Spirit Gun!" he shouted and the ball of light that was on the tip of his finger now became a beam that shot right through the heart of his attacker, who promptly fell dead after the shot.  
"Who… who are you? And what…. Was th.. that?" I asked nervously  
"The name's Yusuke, Yusuke Urameshi and that was the spirit gun. It's a technique that uses spirit energy to power it." He replied  
"Spirit energy?" I questioned  
"You know how some people say they talk to ghosts? That's spirit awareness, well spirit energy is the energy that comes from your spirit, or the power is another way to put it." He tried to explain  
"Ok um yeah I think I get it. Now where am I!" I asked  
"Oh um yeah…. Uh this is spirit world." He answered I laughed; I couldn't help it just the thought of the existence of anything this kid was saying was a joke.  
"So where is the king of spirit world?' I asked sarcastically  
"Hey I know what you're thinking, this is a whole bunch of bullshit, I thought the same thing but hey I think you'll get used to it." He said  
"Yeah I'm sure I will." I said in a tone of sarcasm  
"Would you cut the crap with the sarcasm? You may not realize it but you are very important to this world. They call you the wing goddess and you are the key to saving the three realms. Now enough with this whole explaining and mystical bullshit, it just isn't me. Now I never got your name what is it?" Yusuke replied  
"Kari, Kari Yuramora. So where are you from, like where did you first live?" I asked  
"In Japan, actually I still live here I only come here when it's necessary for my job."  
"Yeah so what's your job?"   
"I'm a spirit detective. Basically I kick anybody who's causing problems ass. I'm like a cop in a way but so much better. Rather than say you're under arrest I just beat the shit out of um unless they give up, which that never happens." He explained as we continued walking  
"So you fight a lot? You must have a lot of experience then." I replied  
"Well before I was a spirit detective I was a juvenile delinquent, not that I am not now, but still back then was different. I was and still and the worst punk of Sariyaski Junior High." He said with pride  
"What about you?"  
"Well I wouldn't call myself a delinquent. I have an 18-year-old brother and my mother. My father passed away when we were young, I was only 3." I answered  
"Oh so you're kinda like me, I don't have a father either. My mother was never very responsible with me either so that's kinda how I ended up like this. But in a way I thank her, it toughened me up." He said  
"So when you came here did you fall through a hole into a cavern? Or was it different for you?" I asked  
"Much different in fact I was hit by a car and killed when I saved a little boy. Then I came here as a ghost. And in exchange for my life I had to hatch a spirit beast that fed off my energy. If I was good it would hatch into a friendly guide who would show me the steps back to life. It I was bad then it would hatch and devour me whole." He explained  
"So I see you were good?" I asked  
"Not exactly you see because my body needed to be saved my childhood friend went into a fire to get my body so I could still come back to life. But during the time she was trying to save my body she became trapped so I used my egg in exchange for my ticket back to the living world to save her." He began  
"So who was the girl and how did you return to life?"  
"Well her name is Keiko Yukimora and she's got a nasty slap. She's kinda like the exact opposite of me though yet she's the only friend I really had. Koenma, the prince of this world, I know I said king but the king seems to never be here, decided to grant my life back on the condition that I become a spirit detective. So now there are four of us Spirit detectives, who you'll meet later but for now I'd like to introduce you to my assistant, Botan." Yusuke explained as a blue haired, pink eyed, pink kimono-wearing girl landed next to Yusuke. She flew on an oar that seemed to appear and disappear as she chose.  
"Hi I'm Botan, I'm the pilot of the river Styx and I'm Yusuke's assistant, welcome to spirit world." She greeted in a cheerful voice. I could only think of one word to describe her, bubbly.  
"Now come on Kari, Yusuke and I are going to bring you to meet Koenma now." She added and began to lead us down stone bridge, which led to a large gate. She pressed a button that seemed to be like and intercom system.   
"Botan here, I have Yusuke and Kari Yuramora with me to see Koenma."  
"Come in." a voice said and the gate opened into a large hallway, which looked like a throat, almost as if a creature of some sort was eating you.  
"Nice decorations." I said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Oh its nothing like this inside. See for yourself." Botan replied as she opened the door to the building. Botan was right it was nothing like the frightening hallway that now sit behind me. There were many ogres running around carrying paperwork, others sat in cubicles and others shouted out orders. It was like ogres were everyday office workers, not the horrible creatures that everyone at home thought them to be. I laughed at the thought of how my friends would react to hearing that ogres really just did office work all day and not the horrible things that they were thought to be doing.  
"C'mon don't get lost." Yusuke said grabbing my hand and guiding me through the mess that was the ogres' working space. Botan knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" A voice asked  
"It's Botan with Yusuke and the girl you requested sir." She replied.  
"No be polite Kari, and you too Yusuke!" She said before entering the room.  
"Hello Botan, Yusuke. And you must be Kari Yuramora am I correct?" he asked from his big leather chair behind his wood desk.  
"Yes sir that would be me." I answered. The chair spun around revealing the person sitting in it.  
"Good I've been waiting to meet you for a long time." He replied. He was a toddler with golden brown eyes that looked like honey and chestnut hair that was just a little darker than his eyes. He wore a hat with Jr. stitched on the front, and the Japanese kanji for Ko-Enma was imprinted in a circle. He also wore a pair of khaki pants with a blue shirt like the ones that marital artists often wear. And the most noticeable feature of him was the pacifier that he sucked on. I tried to suppress my laughter over his appearance as to not anger him but it was to no avail.  
"Oh I hate it when everyone laughs at me like this because of my appearance but to tell you the truth this form allows me better hiding places." He complained. Botan gave me a look that said I should apologize, not a stern one just a sugguestion.  
"I'm sorry Koenma sir, I didn't mean to insult you at all in fact I think you look quite adorable in that form." I said  
"Really? You think so?" he asked  
"Well I'm glad someone appreciates this form besides myself." He added  
"Now Kari I would like to talk to you but it seems that I have work to do so it will have to wait. I will have Botan see you to your room." Koenma explained  
"Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you your highness." I replied  
"Please just Koenma." He said and I nodded in reply. Botan led me from the room, this time into a different hallway which was empty except for a few other fairy girls like Botan.  
"You did good. But don't spoil him too much it tends to get to his head." Botan said with a laugh and I joined in with her as we walked. We turned a few more corners until we stopped at a door. Botan turned and opened the door and walked inside.  
"This will be your room." She said. It was very well furnished with various dressers, and a queen size bed. The walls were lilac and there were white fixtures all around. The feel reminded me of my own room back home, calm and open. I liked this feeling it helped me relax when I needed it.  
"There is a set of clothes on your bed for you to change into if you please. I'll leave you to be on your own for a while. If you ever need me or just want to talk I'm right across the hall." Botan said nicely  
"Thanks Botan, I think I'll take up on that offer soon." I said   
"You're welcome." She said with a smile and then exited to do some work. I had decided to take a nap. I was really tired and I previously had not realized it from everything that was going on. I wondered what was going to happen next. And what it was that Yusuke was talking about when he said I was the only one who could save the three worlds. But for now I needed rest and rest couldn't wait. I pulled back the covers gently and climbed into the warm and comforting bed. The feeling was soft like I was in heaven, even if I was in heaven. I pulled the covers up to me for warmth and let my tired body fall into the deep sleep that I had longed for so long. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey a big thanks goes out to Laura and Christina for reviewing, please keep reviewing and if you know anyone spread the word on the fic! I know that I'll be doing the same for both of you! Now I know it seems like it's been a while since I last updated but I would like to note that because of school and show choir I rarely see home or daylight. But Show choir ends on May 21st so by then updates should be much more consistent, as well as more frequent. Thanks for understanding and please keep reading and reviewing, your input is taken seriously! Also don't be scared that I have Kuwabara's point of view in the beginning its only very temporary. Note, the keyword is TEMPORARY!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't we all just hate these? Well Koenma's gonna do this one so lets give him around of applause:  
Koenma: Thank you, I would like to say that sadly Chelz nor I own Yu Yu Hakusho all characters with the exception of Kari, her brother and her mother are not owned by us. Maybe one day if she gets rich she will, but for now she will just have to be happy with having her fic. Also if any of you are interested in a position in-  
Chelz: Koenma you're done.  
Koenma: What but-  
Chelz: Zip it  
Koenma: my  
Chelz: lock your lips, over done with your time will come in the story.   
Koenma: But why? This isn't fair!  
Chelz: But you agreed to keep it short if I baked you cookies….  
Koenma: Cookies! Where?  
Chelz: Over on that table  
Koenma :: runs to the table where the cookies are::  
Chelz: I apologize for his rambling so now we will begin Chapter 2!  
*~Chelz~*  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 2  
  
Kuwabara's POV  
  
'Man I'm tired. I should probably go to sleep. I wonder where Urameshi is? Aww who cares.' I thought as I walked down the hall towards my room. It was getting late around 11:30 now and I decided to call it a night. Most of the workers had gone to sleep along with Botan and the other Fairy Girls. I turned the corner and opened the door to my room. Too my surprise the room was now a lilac color with white furniture scattered around. I quickly checked the room number so as to make sure that I wasn't in someone else's room. Then I saw her, a beautiful girl sleeping in my bed! She had one of the Koenma plushies that are in every room held close to her almost like a security item, like a blanket and she rested with her back towards me. Her hair was long and light brown with curls that cascaded down her back like a waterfall.   
'Man I've got to be dreaming! I've got a hot chic lying in my bed!' I thought and went up to the side of my bed so I could see her face. I sat down and cautiously placed my hand on her shoulder and shook it gently so she would wake up. Her eyes shot open and she stared my right in the face. It was then that I noticed the beautiful sapphire blue her eyes were it made me feel all floaty inside. She then screamed after realizing that I was sitting next to her.   
"Hey, its ok! I'm the guy you're waiting for! You know Kazuma Kuwabara?" I said proudly. But my pride was quickly thrown to the ground as she slapped me hard across the face. I touched my cheek and continued to try and explain.  
"Botan!!!!" She yelled.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
"Botan!!!!" I yelled as loud as I could. I didn't like this stranger sitting at my bedside nor did I like his looks much either. In fact he scared my very much. I was relieved when Botan came storming in with a look of worry on her face.  
"What's wrong Kari?" She asked  
"Can you tell this pervert to get out of my room!" I exclaimed  
"But Botan this is my room?" he questioned  
"Um not anymore, we had to redecorate it and give it up to Kari, you're with Yusuke now I'm afraid." She explained  
"What! How come no one told me about this! And why Urameshi!" he argued in disbelief  
"Well we figured that you get along much better with Yusuke than Hiei, and well I guess we forgot to tell you. Sorry about that Kuwabara." She apologized  
"No, I don't mind, I just wanna know one thing before I go. Who's the girl?" He asked  
"I'm Kari Yuramora." I answered with a yawn as well as a short apology for all of the screaming. He accepted and then left and introduced himself as Kazuma Kuwabara as he walked out the door. I sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Are you okay now? I'm sorry about that Kuwabara tends to be like that sometimes." She said  
"Yes I'm fine thank you. Sorry for waking you at this hour Botan." I apologized as I looked at the clock on the nightstand it was now midnight.  
"That's ok, I think I probably would've done the same thing as you did Kari. Don't worry about it. I've already told Koenma that it was nothing." She replied  
"He's still up?" I asked in amazement  
"Yes he tends to overwork himself because he's afraid his father will punish him if he doesn't get all of the work done on time. So he usually doesn't get much sleep. I wish he would, just like everyone else here, but he just doesn't listen." She answered  
"Oh I see, reminds me of my older brother in a way, without the father part. He just overworks himself period. My mom is a single mother and he's trying to get enough money for college so that my mom won't have to take out too many loans. Because we are only 4 years apart it seems that for a while our mom will have it pretty hard expense wise and he wants to make it as easy for her as possible. So he has multiple part time jobs and excels in his work in hopes of a scholarship as well." I explained  
"So you don't really see much of each other? Your family I mean?" she asked  
"Well we see each other in the morning and sometimes at night but that's basically how it is. We do a lot of stuff for my mom. She takes care of the bills and the taxes why I do the housework and my brother does the yard work. Along with that I take care of the dog and do a lot of the grocery shopping with my brother. So we've been independent for a long time." I explained  
"Wow that's a lot of responsibility to put on two teenagers." Botan said  
"Don't worry about it Botan, we don't mind at all!" I said cheerfully  
"Well I'm not sure about you but I'm going to get some sleep." She began  
"Ok."  
"I'll see you in the morning Kari, goodnight."  
"Goodnight Botan." I replied. I pulled myself under the covers of the warm bed once again but this time I found it hard to fall asleep, in fact I couldn't sleep at all. By the time 2:30AM had rolled around I had decided to just get up and take a walk. Usually that made me tired at home so maybe it would work here. I jumped out of my bed quietly and but on my jeans and shirt from yesterday and then slipped on my addidas sandals and crept out of my room into the wide open hall. I decided to head to the right this time, as I had come from the left and wanted to see the rest of the building without restrictions. I hadn't noticed the marble floors before and the intricate detailing on the paint and the rails.   
'This is almost like a palace in a way.' I thought to myself as I continued through the halls. I stopped at a stairwell that seemed to lead upwards and decided to climb up the stairs. I found I was right when I thought that it lead upwards in fact it lead to the roof of the building. It was a warm night around 70 degrees and I decided to take a seat for a moment just to observe the vast lands around me. The stars shone brightly even in this place that Yusuke had called spirit world. It had a much different feel to it though, very wide open and it looked as if not many people lived in the area. Whether or not they lived somewhere else in spirit world I was unsure of. I put the thought into the back of my head so I wouldn't forget to ask Botan and continued to look at the stars. I couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching me from somewhere but every time I looked around I saw no one. I guess maybe I was imagining it but I wasn't sure if I truly was or not. But it didn't bother me at all; it wasn't like anyone watching me look at the stars posed any kind of threat. So I just sat there. It had seemed liked only minutes had gone by when I had fallen asleep but in reality it had been about a few hours. I felt like I was being carried and stirred but didn't open my eyes. It was probably just a dream that's all, so I went back to sleep.   
***  
I yawned and sat up in my bed looking at my clock.   
"It's 9:00 already. Wow. Geez how did I get back here? Didn't I fall asleep up on the roof? " I asked myself as I began to get dressed in the clothes that were provided for me. As I walked out of my room dressed in a blue and white kimono I thought about the possibilities of how I ended up in my room. As I continued walking towards Koenma's office I was still puzzled as to how I got back in my bed last night but I decided to keep quiet as I walked aimlessly into his office. I yawned again, this time with an added stretch and then adverted my gaze to his direction to catch his attention.  
"Oh, good morning Kari. I see that you are awake?" He questioned  
"Yes sir." I replied rather blandly  
"Well that's good because I hope that you had a good night sleep because today is going to be a little busy." He said  
"Why?" I questioned  
"Well you are going to spend today with me, Botan and my rekai tantei and help us discover how it is that you can save our worlds." He explained  
"What! I didn't think you were serious when you said that! I don't know anything! I'm just a 14-year-old girl! How am I supposed to save a world I don't even know, not to mention really have been to!" I exclaimed.  
"You will see. Now if you will excuse me for a moment." He said. Rather than acknowledging his request I just stood there in disbelief as he walked out of the office.  
'What have I gotten myself into? Not only what but how have I gotten myself into this?' I asked myself  
"I guess I'm gonna be here a while." I said and found a seat across from Koenma's desk.   
"Forget a while I think I'm going to be here forever, nope let me change that to eternity." I said as I waited a few more minutes. Before long 4 guys made their way into the office followed by Botan and another teenager. I was now confused as to who these people were with the exception of Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
"Who are you?' I asked  
"Well you know me I'm Koenma," the handsome chestnut haired teenager said, "And this is my rekai tantei." He explained.  
'Let my long day begin.' I thought with a sigh and sunk slower into the chair as I prepared for the long day ahead of me.  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
Yusuke here, ok kinda different I know, but I promise Chelz will get to the point in the next chapter. And that's when the action truly begins! Expect much more than civil talking between, Koenma, Kari, Botan and the rekai tantei because believe me they have their hands full with Kari. And that's not all expect Kurama and Hiei to make their first appearances in Chelz' fic and much more in the next chapter of The Wing Goddess!  
  
Please review and continue to read thanks for your support!  
Chelz 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Look at this! 2 chapters in one update! I must've been feeling really generous! Nah I shouldn't have to feel like updating is work, even if typing it up is. But now that I have my mom's laptop in my room it's been a lot easier to update because I just write out the chapters on the laptop. I know this chapter is a bit short, I wasn't exactly sure of how I wanted to start it. But it's important nonetheless. In the words of Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) " That it is, that it is." Lol. Please read and review or continue to do so if you already have!   
Disclaimer:  
And now for the disclaimer by none other than Yusuke!  
Yusuke: Ok Chelz asked me to do this because she was too busy cleaning her room to do so. So here it goes. Chelz does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters that belongs to their copyright owners. What the F***! I'm property now!  
Chelz: Calm down Yusuke not literally its just the law. ::sneezes::  
Yusuke: You ok?  
Chelz: Oh it's just the dust, man if only my room at my moms were as clean as at my dads. Then I wouldn't have to clean at all. Keep going Yusuke  
Yusuke: Chelz does own Kari, her brother and her parents along with her dog Bailey. (If you know Chelz you know she really does have a Boston Terrier named Bailey. In fact he's sleeping on her bed right now….)  
Chelz: Thanks Yusuke! Lets give him a round of applause people! Now on with chapter 3!  
~Chelz~  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 3  
  
It felt rather strange sitting in that office being questioned on everything. Especially when I didn't know who two of them were. In fact it irked me that I was actually telling them all of this.   
"Where and when were you born?" the short one asked  
"Manchester Hospital, Manchester Connecticut, USA, May 11th 1989 10:07 AM." I replied in a drone  
" Who were your parents?" he continued  
" Seyla and Andrew Yuramora, both born in 1961. My father died in 1992 when I was 3 in a car crash, my mother is still alive." I answered  
"Any siblings?" The red-haired boy asked  
"1. Older brother, Scott, age 17. Born September 16th 1985, 9:18 AM, same place as me."   
"Do you get along well with him?" he continued  
"I guess, sometimes we fight, and when we do fight it usually ends with me being yelled at by him and having to just shut up, but that doesn't happen much anymore, seeing as we don't really see each other much."  
"Well why's that?" Kuwabara asked  
"My brother has a lot of part time jobs, and he usually does the yard work. While I do most of the house work and do a lot of after school activities so we never see each other that much."  
"Man, that's a bummer." Kuwabara replied  
"What kinda things do you do after school? What schools did you go to? What were your grades?" Yusuke asked  
"I started off at Quarry Ridge elementary, and now I'm at Portland West Middle School. My grades have been mostly a's and b's. In the sixth grade I struggled and got some c's. For after school I'm in the school's show choir, the play, I play basketball and Volleyball, as well as helping out with Math after school." I said  
"Any problems at school?" Botan asked  
"No not really I had a good amount of friends and didn't really have too many people who hated me, well my English teacher hates me but I don't think that counts." I answered with a laugh  
"Have you ever had any problems emotionally?" The short one began  
"When I was younger I used to have bad nightmares. And every once in a while, about once a month or so I tend to have kinda depressing dreams. You know the ones where you do something wrong and then a certain person and every one hates you and then you end up killing yourself. Yeah those are the ones. One time though I had a dream about a big war though. Not that that matters but it was kinda different, one that seemed so real yet it wasn't." I said  
"Go on what was the dream about." He asked  
"Well it was strange, I don't remember too much but there were these strange looking monsters, almost like demons and they were fighting the humans. The humans were fighting a loosing battle and then came some sort of. I don't know I can't remember."   
"Yes you can now think." He said with more force.  
"Or would you like me to remember for you?" He added picking me up by the collar.  
"I can't remember okay! I'm sorry if it doesn't help you but I can't!" I replied  
"I'll give you one more chance before I-"   
"Hiei! Put her down! If she can't remember she can't remember!" The red haired boy said standing up for me.  
"Fine Kurama, this is useless anyways." Hiei replied throwing me to the ground  
"It's ok Kari, if you can't remember than you can't." Botan comforted me.  
"I'm sorry." I said  
"Don't be it's not your fault." The one named Kurama replied  
"Why are you asking me all of these questions?" I asked  
" Well because maybe you might know something about our crisis. You just might not know that you know it." Koenma answered. I thought for a moment.  
"Red sky, sun dropping blood, those who live there over run.   
The sky will turn black, during the attack of those not welcome.   
Shining light must come through and spirits must unite.  
But die must the one in order for her to take flight.  
With wings cast and tears collected   
What will happen will be the unexpected  
They unwelcome will leave and run on fright  
But only with the key will the darkness turn to light." I suddenly recited unconsciously.  
"See I told you there was more! You see she was keeping this from us!" Hiei exclaimed. I jumped from my feet and ran towards Hiei with anger in my eyes. But just as I was about to hit him he disappeared   
"He doesn't mean anything by it." Kurama said next to me.  
"I'm sure, but it doesn't matter because I'm leaving." I said as I stormed out of Koenma's office towards my room to gather what few belongings I had. I then quickly ran to the rooftop so as no one would find me. I would wait there until nightfall and then I would leave. I looked at my watch as I sat down. It was around noontime.   
'Well a little nap won't hurt.' I thought to myself as I lied down on the rooftop. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling but it wasn't the most painful feeling either, so I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.  
***  
Unknown Person's POV  
  
I watched her fall asleep from my spot on the highest area of the rooftop. I decided to wait a few minutes just to be safe and make sure that she was truly asleep before I brought her back to her room again. At around half past noon I finally picked her up in my arms and carried her to her room as fast as I could. I couldn't let her leave, she was too important even if she was just a human she was important nonetheless. As I laid her in her bed she coughed a few times. I ignored it at first and continued to cover her with the sheets and the bedspread. But a look closer let me notice that she was not just coughing but she was coughing up blood. It shocked me as to what could have happened, she looked to be in perfect condition and I hadn't known of anyone hitting her at all. As well as her records showed no illnesses at all. I would have to tell Koenma about this without letting him know that I was the one that found her and brought her to her room. I would go to someone else.  
  
Authors thoughts: Yes short I know and on who the unknown person is? I'll never tell! Lol I haven't decided if I want to let you guys know or not. Who knows maybe it will be something that I will never tell and I will only know, but maybe, just maybe I might tell. Lol. Well how did you guys like it? Please review and criticize all you want your opinions are appreciated! Thanks,  
Chelz  
  
Preview:  
Hey it's Kurama here and it seems that Kari has gotten sick or something has happened to her! We really don't know, and what was that long poem that she recited? Does it mean something? Or is it really not important? And what is wrong with Kari? Find out in the chapter 4 of The Wing Goddess. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys look at this I'm updating! I'm amazed! Really I didn't expect to have any free time this week. But oh well I do know that I absolutely don't have any free time from this Friday until May 21st. Though I will try to update as much as possible. I just wanted to point that out to you guys.   
  
Thanks so much for the reviews please keep reading and reviewing! Now you all know what happens next it's the disclaimer! Hiei will be doing it this time and Botan the next chapter so here goes nothing. Hiei:  
  
Hiei: Chelz does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters. She does own Kari, Her brother and her parents.   
  
Chelz: and????  
  
Hiei: And she will someday become rich and buy Yu Yu Hakusho but for now she will have to do with her band Forlorn Hope (see the site www.hometown.aol.com/quincerb/index.html) and her boring teenage life.   
  
Chelz: Thank you!  
  
Hiei: Yeah can I have my sword back now.  
  
Chelz: HEY! Fine here. Now go! Vamos! (I suck at Spanish so forgive me if I'm wrong)  
  
Now on to the chapter!  
  
  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 4  
  
Note for the first part of the chapter everything will be in the 3rd person POV I'll tell you when it goes back to first person  
  
***Dream***  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the pretty flowers!" A young Kari exclaimed.  
  
"You're right they are pretty. Those are called Morning Glories. They're the first flower to bloom in the spring." Kari's mother explained about the purple and gold flowers. The little Kari continued to examine the flowers in the garden.  
  
"Mommy where did Daddy go?"   
  
"He's still at work honey but he'll be home soon." She replied. It was a nice May Day. In fact it was young Kari's third birthday.  
  
"Let's go inside now Kari, its getting dark out."  
  
"Okay Mommy. Hey Mommy, where is Scott?" The girl asked of her brother.  
  
"He is in his room. Why don't you go check on him." Little Kari hurried down the hall and climbed up the stairs until she reached her 7-year-old brother's room.  
  
"Watcha doin?" she asked  
  
"I'm playin with my cars." He replied  
  
"Is Dad home yet?" he added  
  
"No but Mommy says he will be soon." Kari said with a smile as she climbed up top a stool to look out the window. The window suddenly fogged and the scene changed to that of her father's fatal car accident on that very same day. There were police cars everywhere along with an ambulance. A tear ran down the young Kari's face as the scene changed once again. This time to one full of darkness and horrible demons. Demons wanting to kill her. She and her brother were running from the demons that had already killed their mother and father. One was closing in on her brother. Her brother yelled for her to keep on going and to save herself and she did as more tears left her eyes. She soon found herself backed into a corner where the demons came closer and closer with their claws and weapons. One of the demons lifted her sword. She closed her eyes preparing for the blow.  
  
"Daddy." She whimpered  
  
"You're daddy can't help you little girl because he's already been killed and devoured by these friends of mine!" the demon exclaimed in laughter as he thrusted the blade towards her.  
  
* Real time*  
  
"Daddy!!!" Kari cried as tears streamed from her eyes and she shot up in her bed. She was sweated her clothes now soaked.  
  
"Are you alright?" A concerned Kurama asked  
  
"A dream, it was all a dream. But… but it seemed so real!" She said in disbelief.  
  
"You sound troubled. Do you mind telling me what happened in your dream?" Kurama asked. They were alone in her room as he walked over to sit on the side of her bed.  
  
"It started when I was in the garden with my mom on my 3rd birthday. She was telling me about the morning glories. And then we went inside and I went to see my then 7-year-old brother. I then looked out of his window. It fogged and then the scene changed to my dad's fatal car accident. On that same day, when he was rushing home to see me for my birthday." she started to cry again.  
  
"It's okay. Here take this." He said handing me a tissue box and urged her to continue.  
  
"And then it changed again. This time my brother and I were being chased by demons. They had already gotten our parents and then they got my brother. And then they cornered me and I was wishing my dad was there, the demon just laughed at me and told me how he had killed him and then he thrust his sword into me." she finished still crying.  
  
"Its not your fault that your dad died." He said  
  
"Yes it is. He was rushing home to see me!" she exclaimed and only began to sob even harder. He sat there for a minute and just let me cry. After about five minutes he finally spoke up again.  
  
"I bet that if you stop crying and if you lie back down and I get you some tea you'll feel better." He said with a knowing smile. She blew her nose one last time and then sunk back into her bed.  
  
"Good now I'll be right back with that tea." He added. It didn't take him that long to get back with the tea maybe a few minutes at the most. And when he came she sat up and took the cup from he hands and thanked him. She finished the tea and then fell back into the bed and closed her eyes letting sleep take her away. Kurama then gently pulled up the covers a little further and then sat down back at his chair facing the far window.  
  
*****  
  
Note: back to first person  
  
"I see you're up." Koenma said. I yawned and with a cough rose to a sitting position. I looked at my hands.  
  
"Koenma, sir, why am I coughing up blood?" I asked  
  
"We don't know. No one does. You have know medical problems and everything about it is unexplainable." He said solemnly.  
  
"Koenma?" I asked  
  
"Yes what is it?"  
  
"What's going on? Why are my dreams so real? Why am I becoming of worse condition? Why is this happening to me?" I questioned  
  
"We don't know." Is all he said. I stood up.  
  
"Yusuke and the other's where are they?" I asked  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Why don't you know! Isn't it your job to know! Well isn't it!" I exclaimed. He didn't answer me.  
  
"Sorry, I just want to know why."  
  
"No you have the right to know but unfortunately the owner answer I have is because you are the Wing Goddess." He told me.  
  
"I. I have to go. I'm sorry Koenma sir." I said as I left him there alone in my room. I headed for the library. I had to find out as much as I could. I wouldn't be satisfied if I didn't know that I hadn't looked myself for information. I came upon a room full of books on all sorts of shelves. I had begun to pull out any books on the shelves that had to do with the wing goddess. I looked at the pile of 10 or so books on the table in front of me and sat down. And ogre came over and I requested a pad of paper and a pencil. When he returned I had already flipped through most of the books, deeming them useless. The last one gave me a lot of information. I couldn't really understand it but I took them down in my notes anyway. I sighed as I stood up.  
  
"I can't believe I don't even understand one thing of these notes. This is hopeless." I decided and headed back to my room.  
  
Well guys how did you like it? I'd have to say I enjoyed writing it. I'm hoping to get this to 20 chapters and guys if you think you know what's gonna happen next, you have no idea! And my lips are sealed! I guess you'll have to wait. Not even Laura or Christina are gonna find out, maybe the cowz Christina but I doubt it. And before we go to our preview of the next chapter the cowz (the ones from. hack//) would like to say something:  
  
Cow one: Moo  
  
Cow two: MOOO  
  
Cow three: MOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
All cows: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Thank you cowz we love you! And now here is the preview:  
  
Hey guys its Kuwabara here. Ladies I'm single! Well besides that that hot chic Kari is having strange dreams, or Visions as Yusuke's boss calls it and one of them leads her to do something really bad. Aw man that means I gotta work with Shorty again doesn't it! Well here we go. All of this and more on the next chapter of The Wing Goddess. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry about the delay of the update, I left chapter 4 on my dad's computer at his house so I've been working on what I can until I went back to his house. Don't you love having divorced parents and switching houses? Yeah my thoughts exactly, not quite the greatest thing but it works for us so I guess yeah. Whatever enough of that! Here is Botan with the disclaimer you all love to read. Botan:

Botan: Hello everyone, Botan here!

Chelz: Ok Botan u are here to do the disclaimer!

Botan: Bingo! Bingo! You win the prize! Now lets see where was I?

Chelz: the disclaimer

Botan: Oh, of course I knew that! Ok Chelz does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters she does own Kari, her brother, her mother and her dog. (The real dog is really super cute. He's a little guy who tries to do big things. Like last week he tried to jump up Chelz' couch from the backside. He hit his head instead but he tried it again and got it. Ain't it cute when dogs try to do things you think they can't possibly do?)

Chelz: yeah that and boys I love it when a guy tries and falls on his face in the process its just so cute! Well enough about that lets get on with the story!

The Wing Goddess Chapter 5

"We're supposed to meet Koenma right now?" I asked 

"Yes that's what he said." Botan replied. We were walking to his office, Kuwabara, Botan, Yusuke, Kurama and I with Hiei trailing in the back, keeping his nose out of anyone else's business like some of the others damn well should. 

"You are quiet Kuwabara what's wrong man? Rejected again?" Yusuke asked jokingly to his friendly rival who was really in need of a makeover, fast.

"Just had a dream that's all." He replied

"Well was she hot this time?" Yusuke questioned

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled. I giggled as she scolded him like he was her own son.

"Sadly it wasn't that kinda dream Urameshi." Kuwabara said

"Well then what was it Kuwabara?" Kurama asked

"Just some stuff about Kari." He said calmly

"PERVERT!"I exclaimed my hand ready to slap him.

"Feisty!" Yusuke joked

"Well then go on and explain Kuwabara." Botan urged

"It was weird actually she was like an angel almost, but she was void of all emotions. It seemed like she was well, like she was crying." He said

"Crying?" Kurama asked

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down boy I don't cry." I complained

" Would you like me to make you cry just so I can prove you wrong." Hiei suddenly threatened from behind

"Be my guest and try you won't get that far Hiei, you won't find a tear coming from this girl's eyes." I answered

"Oh stop fighting you two!" Botan scolded

"Well yeah, like I was saying, she was crying so I tried to cheer her up and, you know, stop her tears."

"You bad, bad, boy, Kuwabara." Yusuke said waving his finger at him.

"Yusuke! I have a damn good sense of wrong and right and that is definitely very wrong! Gosh you can't even get one ounce of respect, one dream from another guy and they think you're sleeping with him. You people should remember who you are dealing with here!" I argued as I playfully slapped Yusuke across the face and returned to my spot next to Botan.

"You are way too sensitive." Hiei spoke up from behind

"I thought I told you to shut up! I'll say it in at least 9 different languages if I have to just for you're little brain to comprehend what I'm saying shorty!" I yelled

"Go ahead and make me!" he challenged

"Was that a challenge?" I asked

"Then you accept your death?" he questioned

"No one said I was a pushover now c'mon if you're so tough then I'll let you have the first shot." I said

"I don't think that to be wise Kari." Kurama advised

"And neither do I. You two stop fighting." Botan added

"I ain't backing out. To back out of a challenge is to admit defeat and there is no way that I am doing that." I snapped back at them

"You weren't kidding Urameshi she is a feisty one." Kuwabara said

"C'mon guys can't you just kiss and make up?" Yusuke asked

"NO!" I retorted. We had stopped in a common area and I readied myself. I was sick of his treatment of me. His coldness, he really needed to be taught a lesson.

"Do something boys!" Botan cried as Hiei charged and I blocked. I gave him credit, he was fast and his punches were hard but I could take them. I countered with a punch of my own that almost reached his face but he grabbed my hand and twisted my arm causing a jolt of pain throughout my body. I kept my face strong though; he would not make me cry, not now, not ever.

"Give up girl you know you've lost!" He yelled

"NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!"I exclaimed. He dropped my arm and slapped me across the face with the back of his hand.

"Pathetic, you're not worth my time." He said and walked ahead onto Koenma's office.

"Come back here!" I exclaimed. He ignored my call and continued on.

"I don't care who he is no one hits a girl." Kuwabara claimed

"Why do you call me so? As if I'm weak and defenseless!" I yelled and ran ahead myself to Koenma's office.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" he called after her.

"Let her go, you will see her again Kuwabara." Kurama said

"Yeah, apologize then if it means so much." Yusuke added.

" We should get going then. I'm sure those two can put their problems aside for a brief meeting." Kurama reassured

"Let's hope so." Botan added as she opened the door to Koenma's office. As they walked in they could see Hiei and me, both in opposite corners, both refusing to look at the other, well this was more so for me as I had lost the fight. I let my gaze drift towards him just to see what he was doing.

"What do you want?" He finally yelled

"Nothing at all just for you to leave from my sights." I said as Koenma entered, he looked confused as to what was going on.

"Would you two knock it off already!" Botan scolded

"I guess I can stop for a while, he tends to bore me anyway." I replied

"Say what you want, I'll only make you regret it later." Hiei answered

"I guess that they seem to be willing not to fight for the time being." Yusuke noted

"Or argue." Kurama added

"Are we done now? Or am I gonna have to wait to brief you on your next case?" Koenma spoke up. His voice broke the everlasting noise that filled his office.

"Thank you. Now to begin I will present you our problem. Though it has not surfaced it will very soon. There has been demon activity detected in the demon world." He began

"So what, demons have their rights, let them be." Yusuke replied

"I wasn't finished Yusuke. These demons seem to be organizing a military of some sort. Their objective seems to be to wipe out the human race along with the spirit world." Koenma continued

"That's horrible!" Botan exclaimed

"Man what do they suppose they are supposed to get from all of this?" Kuwabara exclaimed

" That's simple, more land, more destruction, more security." Kurama stated

"And no one to tell them that they can't." Hiei added giving me his death glare.

"Are you threatening me?" I exclaimed

"KARI!" Koenma yelled

"Sorry sir." I answered quickly. But I couldn't help but want to shout something out! I mean he just threatened me outright! I was totally spacing out now the only thing on my mind was what the hell I was going to do about Hiei. In fact from that point on I didn't even understand one thing that Koenma said, just that he was saying something about demons and war and even all of that didn't compute. Soon my eyes felt heavy and I couldn't keep them open anymore, actually I just fell asleep and almost killed Koenma as I fell over.

"I told you she was trouble." Hiei stated as everyone else stared at her sleeping on the floor, especially Koenma, whose arms she had fallen into. It wasn't long until a slight blush could be detected on his face.

"You know I'd love to stand here staring but my eyes are really starting to hurt now." Yusuke joked

"I would but I think they are stuck Urameshi." Kuwabara replied. Kurama laughed

"You think she needed a bit more sleep?" he said

"No I think it's much worse than that." Botan added

"Get up!" Hiei yelled. I stirred hearing the stern voice that sounded very much like that of my own brother. So much in fact that I said,

"Sorry Scott! I'm up! I'm up!" I shot up and stood straight not bothering to rub my eyes as if it truly were my brother waking me up.

"Well if I were your brother I would say its ok, but I'm not so I think I'll just ignore that." Hiei replied with a grunt. Kurama laughed, he knew that Hiei was growing to like her, not to love her but just to like her. Koenma used this time to regain his composure and continue with what he was saying.

"You all need to stop the demons while I attempt negotiations. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan I'm counting on you." He said

"Wait! I'm not going! Why not!" I complained

"You're too weak." Hiei muttered under his breath.

"I HEARD THAT! YOU SEEM TO BE FORGETTING THE HEIGHT DIFFERENCE HERE!" I screamed back at him.

"No you will be staying here with me. If there is one thing the demons want other than to destroy the human race and the spirit world, its you." Koenma explained

"But!" I argued

"Hey Kari, don't worry about it. We won't be gone long." Yusuke encouraged

"Yeah, it's better for you to say here, and like Yusuke said, we'll be back before you know it." Kuwabara added

"Okay. I'll just go sit down over there then." I replied as I walked away from the group and sat in the chair in the far corner. I couldn't help but feel hurt, but I understood that they meant the best for me. I couldn't get the feeling out of my head and my heart as I blocked out the discussion that was occurring just a few feet away from me. I ignored the concerned looks that came from everyone at different times, the ones that told me that it's for the best, and I'm sorry, or you're too weak and pathetic to come, that last one being from Hiei. 

I had finally given up and just walked out of the door, not caring who saw me. I didn't cry, I didn't pout, and I didn't even slam any doors or storm through the halls madly. I just slept, and my deep sleep held me softly not letting me go, but rather letting everything else around me just fade away like the morning dew in the afternoon sun. I let it take me away with its soft angel wings and carry me to a place where I would forever be in peace, a place not even one bit of corruption could reach, like a garden of dreams filled with nothing but my own happiness. There I saw her, with her soft, golden hair that glistened like the sun and her gentle features that were softer than that of feather from an angel's wings. She spoke to me, her voice calm and soothing like my own mother's voice, telling me to run away. I was hers for the taking; I would do what she asked of me, as she called out to me. She called telling me to leave the building and let her song lead me to my happiness. For me to help her, to help her save her world, the one that was falling apart like a hard, brittle rock just waiting to crumble. She begged me, she begged for my help and I obliged. I stood up from my bed and lost in her song began to leave to find her. I could soon feel that I was very far from the building as her song finally stopped. I opened my eyes, there stood a man, tall and handsome yet I could tell he was plagued by darkness, not corrupted by it but just plagued by it like it was holding him against his will.

"You are like me aren't you?" I asked of him. He did not answer.

"I want to help you, why are you so sad? What must I do! I'll do anything!" I cried.

"You have to help us. Help the demons; your race is what has caused my sadness. They have destroyed our world, they have created their own demise and now they must suffer the consequences. Why must we suffer from their mistakes? When it was the humans who caused the problem in the first place." He said gently. I was beginning to feel uneasy about what he was telling me, all because I knew it was true. It was just as true as the fact that the humans would never change either. But I couldn't abandon my race, my family, my people but what could I do.

"I don't know! I don't know!! Why must this all come down to me!" I cried

"I understand this is hard but I'm counting on you to make the right choice, don't disappoint me." He replied and then suddenly vanished into thin air. I looked at my hands seeing blood all over them, and I felt a sudden sharp pain in my neck, but before I could see what it was I quickly collapsed.

So you guys got a cliffhanger again! Don't you just love me! I had so much fun writing this chapter I really did! And because I forgot my other chapter at my father's house I got a head start on this one so you guys got a treat, 2 chapters in one update! Go me! Please read and review! Well I'm going to turn this over to Hiei for your preview of the next chapter.

Well I guess you could say that she's in deep shit but that's not my problem so I don't care. I have some things to do on my own in the next chapter while the others head down to earth to prepare for the demons first strike. But what's going to happen to Kari? Find out in the next chapter of The Wing Goddess.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back as promised! Did you miss me? I know I missed getting the e-mails telling me of a review and I hope to see those start coming again soon! Well if you ask me I think this fic is going very well. Wow I've made it all the way to chapter six, I can't believe it. I think my notes really motivated me as sad as that sounds. Now I'm sure that you have had enough of my babbling so I'll stop now and hand the disclaimer over to the cows, Cows.  
DISCLAIMER:  
Cows: Mooo  
Chelz: Um English please?  
Cows: Moo Moo Moo Moo Moo Moo MOOOOOOOO!  
Chelz: Fine! Sheesh! They just said if we have to do it in English you will have to get someone else.. Kinda harsh don't you think? Is anybody up for it? Anyone?  
Yukina: I guess I could do it even though I'm not in this fic too much.  
Chelz: Thank you Yukina. You know what to do.  
Yukina: Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to Chelz though the cows are now in a legal suit trying to win Yu Yu Hakusho as their own, sadly we don't think they will win.  
Cows: MOOOOOOOO!  
Chelz: he he he, um just ignore their enraged complaints and keep on going Yukina.  
Yukina: Ok. Um Chelz does own the characters of Kari, her brother, her parents and her dog (her dog is really cute I might add, you will get to meet him in the next chapter!   
Chelz: Great Yukina, Thanks! And now on with the fic.  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 6  
  
Unknown Persons POV  
  
She seemed to have a knack for getting herself in trouble; this girl, and it almost humored me in a way. Today must have been the worst trouble she has been in yet. Because when I found her she was lying by a tree stump sleeping. Man, was she a far way from Koenma's place, was all that came to my mind. As I went to lift her I found a dart in her neck. I pulled it out and put it in my pocket, I would leave it in her room so Koenma would find it, that way they could figure out what was injected into her system. I sighed realizing this was the third, and probably not the last time, that I had done this with her. But she was light in my arms and didn't seem to slow me down a bit. She was quiet and peaceful and only a few strands of her hair were out of place. I checked to see that she was truly asleep and then leaped to the nearest tree branch and continued the pattern until I reached Koenma's home. It was relatively easy to get by the guards as I softly carried her to her room unnoticed and slipped her into her bed and under her covers. After I was sure she was comfortable I set the dart by her pillow, where it would be easily known that she had been injected with whatever the dart contained and quietly left.  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I awoke suddenly, once again not knowing how I had returned to my bed.  
"Was it a dream?" I asked aloud  
"Was what a dream?" Koenma's voice asked from where he was looking out the window.  
"Was my running away a dream? And was the man that asked for my help a dream? Were they not real? But they seemed to be so." I replied not looking at him but still talking to him.  
"Unfortunately your running away was not a dream, that I know for a fact but everything else I can not answer. Why did you run away Kari?" He asked  
"Because, he needed me. That lady, she told me that he needed me, that without me he and everyone would suffer and die. That I was his only hope." I replied  
"Any other reason?" he questioned  
"I felt… I felt that I had to help the others down in the human world. It is my homeland that is being attacked isn't it?" I said  
"Yes it is and-"   
"Then shouldn't I be there to help protect it! Why must I sit and watch my world be destroyed when I can at least try and do something about it! Is this what you do when the spirit world is being threatened, leave it open to attack and not defend it?" I exclaimed in a strong crescendo that slowly returned to a decrescendo that ended in soft tears.  
"No that is not what I do, but I don't think you realize what you are doing for your world." He started and then he turned and faced me.  
"If I were to send you home now you would be killed almost immediately. There wouldn't be any defending your homeland because there wouldn't be you left to defend it. They want you Kari because they know what you can do for them. And they are mad that I have you because they know what can happen with you on my side. You are the key to victory for both sides in this and to send you down there now would be like sticking you on a hook like a worm and just waiting for all of the fish to bite." He continued sternly with a strong voice. It wasn't condescending it was just strong in a sense that you knew he meant business and in that he held your attention easily. I sniffled a bit and then lifted my head.  
"That man I met, he said that I was his only hope. That humans were the reason for the destruction and that humans were to be blamed for everything bad in this world. Do you honestly believe that is true? Because I know I do. Look at all of the land we have destroyed with our pollution, cities and wars. Look at all of the different species that have gone extinct due to us. Look at all of these precious resources that we waste." I said  
"No I don't believe that, and I feel badly that you do." Koenma replied.   
"Can't you see how we are destroying our world? We don't deserve it!" I exclaimed  
"And you think it would be in the better hands of the demons. Yeah, right! Just look at their world! Look at how much more destruction and waste there is there. Look at all of the deaths there. And you think that they are better than the humans!" He argued. I was silent as I let his words sink in to my head. He was right, the demons were just as bad as we humans were when it came to taking care of our world, if not worse, so why should they be deserving of our land.  
"Why do you think that this poison dart was shot into your neck if they were a better species? If they truly thought that they were doing this for the right reason. If they were doing this for the right reason they wouldn't need poison darts and tranquilizers to get you! So why do you believe in their cause?" He asked raising his voice  
"I don't. I just… pity them. That man he was so, so fragile and what he said was so true." I said trying to find the right words. I closed my eyes but quickly opened them as a slap fell upon my face. I held my cheek in pain but knew I had deserved it. I wouldn't say thank you though and I wouldn't express my gratefulness for that action of his, because something inside me said that he never wanted to do it, and that it had hurt him to do that.  
"Don't pity them! They don't deserve pity or sympathy for that matter! In fact they twisted your mind into thinking that, so don't fall for it again!" He scolded loudly. I kept my face down not letting him see my eyes and just listened as if I were a child being scolded severely by his parent.   
"You are lucky that this was only a tranquilizer dart and that it didn't contain any poison. You should be thankful, but have it be known that I have my eye on you and you are not leaving my sights. You got it?" He said  
"Yes sir." I said with my head still down  
"Good." He answered and returned to his spot by the window where he began working on some papers. After a moment I struggled to speak up,  
"Ko.. Koenma, sir?" my voice shook as I called his name frightened as a little child.  
"Please don't call me sir, just Koenma." He answered  
"Sorry sir. Ko.. Koenma?" I began again.  
"What is it? And what did I tell you about the sir?" he replied still working on his papers. I started to cry and as he heard my whimpering he looked up with concerned eyes.  
"I'm sorry for being so naive and for calling you sir. All I wanted was to help but I guess I can't." I cried softly.  
"Please don't cry." He replied as he came and sat down by my side. He lifted my chin with his hand and wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"It makes me sad when people cry." He finished with a smile  
"But Koenma-" I stated  
"It's ok I accept your apology. Your time will come don't worry, just be patient." He cut off.  
"Now why don't you get some rest? I'm sure all of this crying has made you tired. No?" He asked. I nodded slowly and fell back into my bed and pulled up the covers.  
" Don't worry it's gonna be ok. There is just a lot going on involving you, and I promise you that you will get you chance to help the others." He said with a smile as he pulled the covers up a little higher and returned to his work by the window and left me there to sleep.  
Well how did you like the chapter? Short I know but I still kept it over 1500 words! Well I liked that chapter I hoped you did too! Please review! And also continue to read! The readers and reviewers mean everything to me! Do you think we can get up to 10 reviews??? Please help me accomplish my goal by reviewing! And now here is Yusuke with the preview of the next chapter!  
  
Yusuke: Well its seems that Kari's time has come quicker than she thought as she is returned to the human world. She goes back to school for part of the day but that is all corrupted once I enter the scene along with my friends! What's going to happen next? Well you have to read the next chapter of The Wing Goddess to find out! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm on a roll with updating! Sadly I am not with my schoolwork! Hopefully I can get my grades up before my parents find out and kill me! Lol. You'll hear from me when the situation has improved! I'm laughing because I've been sleeping on the couch in my room pretty much every night with my dog now because of my work on this fic. Fear not though I'm in good condition! Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far, please continue to do so, your feedback is important! Before we go to the disclaimer I would like to say one thing American Idol Fans: RUBEN STUDDARD ROCKS! Ok now onto a disclaimer by none other than my older brother who makes his second appearance in my fic today (remember the first chapter????)? Scott,  
  
Scott: Ok why am I doing this?  
Chelz Because I said so!  
Scott: And how does that have an affect on me?  
Chelz: Just do it!  
Scott: what happens if I won't?  
Chelz: the world will be destroyed?  
Scott: Hmm that sounds like fun, but what the hell are you talking about?  
Chelz: ::shrugs::  
Scott: Tell ya what; I'll make you a deal. You play 2 games of basketball with me to 21 points, you must win by two, and I'll do your disclaimer.  
Scott: Chelz doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I own me, I own the dog and she owns herself.  
Chelz: HEY IT'S MY FIC! AND YOU DON'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF THE DOG!  
Scott: thank you and now on with the next chapter! ::Drags her off to play basketball::  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 7  
  
"Are you ready to go now?" Koenma asked of me. I nodded with a smile finally knowing that it was my time to help out. I was a bit scared but Koenma said he would come with me so it made me feel a bit more secure.  
"Come on, I wouldn't want for us to be late for school." He said. Wait did I hear that right, did he just say us? Oh god this is gonna be bad how am I supposed to explain Koenma who isn't exactly, lets say sure of, the American culture. I made a face at the thought. Now this would be interesting, I just hope that we would make it through the day.  
***  
We suddenly appeared right in front of my school where kids were filling in either getting off the bus, out of their cars or just plain walking. I looked around and spotted my friend Laura (A/N he he he some people know who this is) and quickly dragged Koenma over to meet her.   
"Hey Laura where is everyone? I want you guys to meet someone." I greeted  
"What do you mean I'm here!" my other friend Chris yelled from a lower height.  
"Yeah well, um you don't count Chris!" Laura said with a laugh  
"Fine be that way, I'll just sit here and listen anyways. Its not polite to not introduce people Kari." He retorted jokingly  
"Yo." I heard someone say. I spun around to see my friend and Laura's boyfriend Joey.  
"Hey Joey! How is it goin?" I asked casually  
"I'm fine, I'm fine." He replied coolly rubbing his hand through his head of blond hair.  
"Hi guys." Christina and Seyla greeted cheerfully. I could tell that Koenma was totally confused by now. I smiled at him and then cleared my throat.   
"Hey, I want everyone to meet my friend here. His name is Koenma," I introduced, "Koenma this is Laura, Chris, Joey, Christina, and Seyla."   
"Oooo Kari's got a new boyfriend!" they all said in obnoxious voices  
"He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend visiting that's all." I replied  
"Sure Kari that's what they all say." Chris added as we started to make our way into the building. As we hustled up the stairwell to the top floor Christina asked,  
"So where have you been for these two weeks." I looked at Koenma, I hadn't been expecting this nor did I know what to say to it.  
"I got to get to my locker quick and get the work I missed! We'll see you guys later!" I exclaimed pulling him quickly to my locker towards the safety from my friends. I sighed as I let my hand find the combination and open the locker.   
"You can put your stuff in here. We have science first. Laura and Seyla are in that class with us. Then we have English; Laura and Chris our with us in that class. Followed by chorus sectionals; Christina has that class with us. Then full chorus with Christina and Chris, after that is lunch. After lunch is Social Studies, Joey is in our class and then last period is Math; Joey and Seyla are in our class." I explained to him. He would be following me around but he should at least act like he knew what his classes were. He put his jacket into my locker and I pulled out my binder and science book. I looked up at him as I handed him a notebook and a pencil, along with an extra science book I borrowed from my locker neighbor Steve. He looked good in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt underneath an unbuttoned cotton dress shirt I had noticed as I pulled myself to my feet and walked into my homeroom.  
"From now on you are my cousin, ok? Well that is to my core teachers, my chorus teacher doesn't care so it doesn't matter." I said  
"Ok." He answered  
"I see you have returned Miss Kari? Along with a friend?" My teacher asked  
"Oh yes, this is my cousin Koenma. Koenma this is my homeroom and science teacher, Mr. Marshall." I introduced  
"Its nice to meet you Koenma, now about your absence Miss Kari?" He questioned  
"Oh I can explain. Kari had come to help my family in Colorado with our vet clinic. My mother had become ill and we needed a lot of help." Koenma explained  
"Well that's interesting. Where abouts in Colorado do you live Koenma?" My teacher asked  
"He lives in Fort Collins. It's a really nice area." I replied for him.  
"Well I'll see you next period." My teacher replied. We looked at each other and sighed, and then broke into fits of laughter over what we had come up with. The morning core classes went by quickly and Koenma actually knew a thing or two about science and English. I smiled as we parted with Chris and Laura to return to my locker to get my folder for Chorus and to wait for Christina. She arrived just as I had shut the locker door and we started walking.  
"So how's your boyfriend doing?" she asked  
"We really aren't together if that's what you are thinking." We both replied quickly and nervously.  
"Well then let me rephrase the question, how do you like the school so far?" she asked. We reached a stairwell, which was across the hall from the one that we had first come up in and climbed down to the basement floor.   
"Hey Koenma you are lucky that you guys don't have Spanish today, there is a killer test.  
"Oh My God there is!" I exclaimed so loudly that the whole music department hall turned to look at me. Koenma was a little shaken but we continued walking to what was left of the distance to the auditorium. We felt a cold draft as we entered and took a seat on the risers set up facing the piano.  
"So what have I missed? And what teachers are mad and what aren't? I asked as Koenma dazed out looking at the stage and our vast stadium seated auditorium.  
"Well let's just say you have missed a lot. Marshall is pissed, Miss Jones is ok." She started  
"Yeah I could tell I had them first and second period." I replied  
"Um lets see Mr. Garner is just disappointed. Believe me you will see when he comes in." she remarked of my chorus teacher  
"Also Mr. Sartin is ok, he is the newbie after all. Mrs. McKale doesn't mind she just said she missed you. Mrs. Davis is ok with it she just says that you will have to make up some things, and Senora Sanchez just hopes that you can catch up." She finished. I laughed.  
"Well I always was a pain in the ass." Christina laughed along with me and Koenma was in a daze still.  
"Hey Koenma, what's up?" I asked waving my hand in his face. He didn't reply.  
"Koenma sir, what's wrong?" I repeated   
"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw someone here that's all and drop the sir will you?" He replied  
"Sheesh sounds like somebody forgot to take their chill pill this morning." I replied. Suddenly my jaw dropped as a figure walked in. That figure was none other than Yusuke Urameshi.  
"Oh what do you know, if it isn't Koenma, or should I say my boss? Fancy meeting you here." He said  
"Yusuke you aren't supposed to be here!" he replied  
"Don't worry about it just suck away on your little pacifier. What is that pacifier for, raving?" he asked jokingly.  
"CAN IT BOY!" Koenma yelled back.  
"Ok Koenma well it was nice seeing you here. I'll see you in a bit." Yusuke said  
"Would Yusuke Urameshi please report to the principals office immediately." A voice said over the intercom.  
"Yusuke," I laughed, "Only 2 hours and you are already in trouble. That's just like you."   
"Well let's just say I couldn't resist kicking some people's asses." He replied  
"See ya Yusuke." I said  
"Bye Kari." He answered as he walked away. I turned to face an angered Koenma.  
"Its ok Koenma I'm sure everything is ok. I mean Hiei and Kurama know what they are doing, and Botan is there, too bad I can't stick up for Kuwabara though." I reminded  
"Yes you're right. Let's deal with it after school." He agreed.   
***  
I was so glad when math class had come. It was finally last period, I thought to myself. I was sitting next to Joey and Koenma with Seyla in front of us. I know I wasn't paying attention but it showed that Koenma was, he knew every problem Mrs. McKale had given us to do, but what do you expect he did run the spirit world, he had to have some math skills didn't he?  
"Hey Kari, did you hear about what Dan did? Or about Jessica?" he whispered  
"About overdosing at the dance, yeah I heard." I whispered back  
"Well it seems they hooked up." Seyla began  
"Rumors are going around the he got her pregnant and that's why they aren't in school." She explained  
"I can't believe people these days, we are teenagers wait till you are married to sleep with someone for crying out loud!" I exclaimed softly in disbelief. Joey laughed.  
"Joey stop talking!" Mrs. McKale warned.  
"If z is 12 then what does x equal?" she asked  
"Kari?"  
"122?" I answered uncertainly  
"Correct. Moving on- Joey you have a lunch detention with me tomorrow." She scolded, writing his name on the board.  
"I'm bad I know it, I'm bad I show it." He cheered quietly.  
"Sure Joey." Seyla said  
"Yup Joey the bad boy, he's just so sexy." I joked.  
"Kari and Seyla you will be joining me and Joey at lunch tomorrow.  
"Sorry." We apologized.  
"Hey Kari, I think someone is here." Koenma said into my ear.  
"Like a good someone or a bad someone?" I asked  
"A bad someone definitely a demon." He replied  
"Oh crap." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly the room went silent and everything froze. It was white, everything was white, and it never ended like snow in the artic poles of the earth. I heard the girl's song again; the one that had called me to the man before and I just sat and listened. I was unaware to the fact that a cold hand crept up to my mouth and another was ready to strike. I suddenly felt the cold hand cover my mouth and I struggled to get free as my attacker used his free hand to dig his nails into the skin of my neck sending a sudden chill up my spine. I couldn't feel or see anything at all anymore. The last thing I remembered seeing and hearing before I fainted and fell to the floor was Yusuke.  
***  
I woke up again in my bed at my own home with Yusuke and Koenma, along with Kurama waiting eagerly for me to wake. I felt a strong sting at my neck as I opened my eyes.  
"It may feel like a stinging or burning sensation at your neck but it is to help you so please just deal with the side effects of the herb." Kurama explained  
"What are you talking about? Why did you apply an herb to my neck?" I asked trying to get up.  
"Stay down, you aren't able to walk right now anyways." Kurama added.  
"Here, your dog has been just dying to see you." Yusuke said setting Bailey by my side. He lied down quickly by my side and attacked me with a siege of kisses.  
"It's ok boy." I told him. He was a relatively small dog, about 15 pounds and had a shorthaired coat of brindle and white fur. He was a Boston terrier so his tail was docked and he had a pushed in face, and a lean, square body and head.  
"When we were in school you were attacked through a vision." Koenma started  
"I was lucky enough to have a sample of the demon's blood, otherwise I probably might not have been able to make an antidote." Kurama continued  
"I don't know how but I found you in your vision. The demon had you held and you were struggling so he pierced you neck with his nails, which obviously contained some sort of poison. I saved you soon after that and then you fainted." Yusuke finished  
"So what's going to happen to me now?" I asked  
"We since the poison paralyzed you temporarily you will be bedridden for a bit. But because I got the antidote applied so quickly the healing process should speed up. I would guess that you should be better by 24 hours. And a definite full recovery in 36 hours." Kurama said  
"Ok so what about school? I'm sure you guys didn't just spill everything, you had to get out somehow?" I asked  
"Yeah, we said that we were gonna take you to the nurse but we quickly left after Seyla and Joey said they would drop your stuff by later tonight, which is right here." Yusuke replied lifting her backpack to show her.  
"If you don't mind my saying so Koenma, I think she would be in better care in Japan where I can tend to her if needed and where we all are. That way you can return to your work. And you should probably be there to try and negotiate with the demons, don't you think?" Kurama suggested. Koenma thought for a moment about the idea and then approved.  
"You can take her to either Yusuke or Kuwabara's home tonight, at lets say 9:30?" Koenma asked  
"Yeah she can stay at my place tonight and we will see what is better tomorrow." Yusuke agreed.  
"What about my family? What's going to happen to them? How are they going to know where I am?" I asked  
"It's already taken care of. I talked with you mother and explained how you needed to come with me and how I would return you safely. She doesn't know about the wing goddess or the demon war, but she does know that you will be in Japan for a while for a "class trip"." Kurama explained.  
"Ok." I said  
"Laura already came over and packed for you so you don't have to do anything, just wait." Koenma said. Yusuke looked at his watch.  
"7:30. We have two hours, why not sleep?" Yusuke asked  
"Yeah I am kinda tired." I said with a yawn as my eyes soon fell shut and I drifted off asleep.  
***  
"It's 9:30, are you ready Koenma?" Yusuke asked, he nodded in return at Yusuke who held a sleeping me in his arms. Kurama carried my bags and Koenma anything left over. All was quiet when it was time to leave as Koenma brought us to Yusuke's house. I could feel Yusuke's strong arms set me onto a bed as I stirred, but then I quickly returned to sleep.  
*** The Next Morning***  
I awoke to the loud catastrophe known as everyone in the morning. Yusuke ate breakfast as Kurama and a girl, along with Botan waited for Yusuke to finish.  
"Who is the girl in the bed?" the girl asked.  
"Oh that is Kari Yuramora. Kari this is Keiko." Yusuke introduced.  
"Hello Keiko, its nice to meet you." I greeted  
"Its nice to meet you too Kari." She added  
"Well you two better be going you are gonna be late for school." Botan shouted and they ran out of the door. Now it was just Yusuke's mother, Botan and I in that room.  
  
Did you like it? This was only supposed to be like a semi-serious chapter so it had a different feel to it. Please read and review! Your support is appreciated. Well I wish this chapter could have been better I was just really, really tired when I wrote it so.  
Preview:  
Hey guys it's me Kari. Well I got over the poison but it seems I was infected by something else as well because I am really, really sick. But those aren't the only problems! The demons are about to start their war and Koenma is having a hard time negotiating! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter of The Wing Goddess! 


	8. Chapter 8

Well what do you know I'm actually updating! Wow, that's good for me! If you are wondering my brother beat me in those basketball games by a few points on each game. So it wasn't a horrible loss, in fact I had fun! I'm also 14 now! Finally! My birthday was on Mother's day so you could say that I was my "Mommy's Gift" he he he. I got her a gift anyways though because I'm just nice! I didn't update this weekend because I was in NY, horseback riding, rock climbing ect… Also an explanation for the quickness of chapter 7, I was in a total rush, I actually wrote and edited that in an hour to get it up in time before I left for New York! So hopefully I won't have to do that again! OK! Before I start this chapter I would like to thank someone who has been, what should I call it, loyal, to my fic, her name is Christina and she's Buffy926 here at fanfiction.net. I think she has reviewed every chapter of this fic (not sure about my other one but that don't matter now!) So I hope that you continue to read and review my fic Christina, and those of you reading this now as well. Ok enough with the sentimental bullshit; let's move on to Hiei with the disclaimer!  
Hiei: Joy, I get to do this again.  
Chelz: Watch it shorty!  
Hiei: hnnn  
Chelz: Well, you gonna do the disclaimer anytime soon; you are putting everyone to sleep!  
Hiei: Chelz doesn't own YYH sadly but at least she owns the character Kari and her family.  
Chelz: here dragon, dragon, dragon! :: She's trying to call one of the dragons that Hiei uses for some of his attacks, but is getting no where::  
Hiei: What do you suppose you are doing?  
Chelz: Playing hide and go seek with the dragon!  
Hiei: :: sweat drop:: Did you ever consider the fact that you don't have any spirit energy?  
Chelz: Hey! ::slap::  
Yusuke: that's 570! (Inside joke)  
Botan: Well I'd say that was a 9.8 considering her timing  
Laura: 9.5, he's gonna be hurting for a while  
::drum roll::  
Laura and Botan: so it's a 9.65! Nice one Chelz! (Another inside joke)  
Yusuke: he he he, Hiei finally got slapped!   
Hiei: Shut up! Hey what are you starring at?  
Yusuke: nothing but the huge red imprint on your face!   
Botan: on behalf of Chelz the next chapter of the wing goddess begins Now!  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 8  
  
I sat up and stood on my feet. It had been a while since I had walked and I missed the feeling a lot. The only problem was that I didn't know my way around Yusuke's house don't bother his hometown. I was surprised that no one was home. No sign of his mother or him, not even Kurama sat at the couch, and Hiei wasn't there as well. I sighed as I looked at my watch, it was 12 noon. I decided to take a look around the house and figure out where everything was rather than have to take some outrageous tour later so I headed down the stairs and arrived in what seamed to be a living room. To the left was the kitchen, along with a small pushed out breakfast nook. There was a bedroom the hallway on the right, of which I assumed to be his Mother's room, so I didn't inspect much further. I walked towards the front door, where the Kitchen began so to get a different angle of everything. There was a restroom down the hall by Yusuke's mother's room I noticed before I headed back upstairs. Next to the room where I had been sleeping was a bathroom and a small storage room. I walked back into the room and sat on the bed where I had been sleeping.  
"Yup this is definitely Yusuke's room." I said looking around at all of the posters and things. I fell back onto the soft bed and thought for a bit about nothing in particular. It wasn't until I realized that I was sleeping on Yusuke's bed and that he must've slept on the floor that I had felt bad about it. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but it was very difficult. I kept coughing, and I would feel like I was burning up one minute and then freezing cold the next. I tossed and turned constantly as I tried to regain my breath from all of the coughing. My throat grew dry and longing for water, but I found myself too weak to get up to get some so I sat and tried to sleep, but came across the same problems again. It wasn't until I felt a drop of water drop onto my lips and drain into my mouth that I opened my eyes again. There was a little blue, bird like creature that held himself in the air by flapping his long droopy ears quickly. He also had a small yellow beak and would say, "Puu" every once in a while. I looked up at it and smiled.  
"Thanks little guy, what's you name?" I asked with a cough  
"Puu!" It replied cheerfully.  
"Please come rest here, I don't mind. You look much to tired to keep this up. I'll be ok, someone will come to help in a while." I encouraged.  
"Puu!" he exclaimed cheerfully and joined me lying down on the bed in my arms. My convulsions stopped, and my temperature changes were gone, along with most of my coughing. I noticed the little guy had already fallen asleep and decided to do the same as I let my tired body give into the welcoming sleep that it needed so badly.  
***  
  
"Yusuke are you sure that she is ok?" Keiko asked observing Kari sleeping with Puu.  
"Yeah she's fully recovered, it's been 2 days now. She's just tired." He said calmly.  
"Don't you think we should have Kurama look at her? You know just in case? Or Botan even?" Keiko suggested, she really thought that Kari didn't look well.  
"Fine, then if you really think so then I'll call them both over. Ok?" Yusuke said with a sigh as he headed for the phone. Keiko sat in his room and watched the girl. She didn't know why she just had a feeling that this girl was still not healthy. She slowly and cautiously set her hand onto her forehead to try and get at least a feeling as to what her temperature was. She was hot, very hot. She wanted to say something but she didn't want to bother Yusuke. So she returned her hand to her side and waited for Yusuke to return. And then they would wait for Botan and Kurama to come. She decided to get a head start on her homework for the night. She had some Math and English to do, as well as some science, which she was hoping to at least complete one of the subjects while she was here. She pulled out her Math book just as Yusuke walked in.  
"Oh come on you even have to do homework while you are here?" Yusuke groaned  
"Yes, and I think you should do it with me, then that way you will actually hand in your homework for once." She argued as she handed him a notebook to write on and a pencil.   
"Fine, I'll do the homework with you until Kurama and Botan get here but that's it! You got it?" He gave in with a sigh. Keiko smiled knowing that she had accomplished her goal and started the math homework with Yusuke. It wasn't a while until one of them said something none related to the homework. Keiko was halfway tutoring Yusuke in the process, because he never paid attention in class.   
"No wonder why my mom said algebra was a pain! It's a whole lot of numbers and letters that mean nothing!" he complained. Keiko laughed.  
"Actually it's more like a puzzle if you think about it. Because you have all the pieces you just have to figure out where they go and what some of them are to create the big picture." Kurama said as he entered Yusuke's room.  
"Good you are here." Yusuke replied.  
"What seems to be the problem?" Kurama asked  
"Keiko thinks that Kari doesn't look well. She insisted that I have you and Botan come over." Yusuke said sarcastically letting on that he didn't believe her.   
"That's ok, it's better to be safe then sorry, right Keiko?" Kurama said with a smile. She nodded.  
"And that's why you should do your homework Yusuke!" Keiko added.  
"I see she's found a new friend in Puu?" Kurama asked  
"Yeah I guess so. Kari looks fine to me." Yusuke said  
"So that is her name, Kari? Where is she from Yusuke? And why didn't you tell me before?" Keiko questioned as Kurama began examining her.  
"Yeah her name is Kari Yuramora. She's from Connecticut in the United States of America. She's our age too; she's helping us out with some business in the spirit world. I guess I forgot to tell you." Yusuke answered  
"So I'm not important now! Yusuke!" She exclaimed  
"Sorry Keiko." He apologized.  
"How does she look?" Botan asked Kurama as she walked into the room.  
"Well she has a rather low temperature and believe it or not is a bit hypothermic." Kurama replied  
"But that can't be! I just took her temperature right before you came Kurama and she had a 104 fever!" Keiko exclaimed.  
"I've never heard of a temperature change that drastic. I wonder what caused it." Botan questioned. Kurama noticed Puu suddenly stir and fly to Yusuke's desk and grab a piece of paper. He flew back to Kurama and handed it to him. It read in Yusuke's handwriting:  
  
Red sky, sun dropping blood, those who live there over run.  
The sky will turn black, during the attack of those not welcome.  
Shining light must come through and spirits must unite.  
But die must the one in order for her to take flight.  
With wings cast and tears collected  
What will happen will be the unexpected  
The unwelcome will leave and run on fright  
But only with the key will the darkness turn to light.  
  
"What's this supposed to mean Puu?" Kurama asked.  
"It's that thing that Kari said when we were questioning her in Koenma's office remember?" Yusuke reminded  
"Yes, now I do." Kurama acknowledged  
"What do you supposed it means?" Botan asked  
"I'm not sure but I do know that it is some sort of poem." Kurama noted  
"May I have a look?" Keiko asked  
"Sure why not Keiko." Botan replied as she took the paper from Kurama's hand gently and handed it to her. She read it over to herself a few times.  
"Well I think the first line is saying that there has been some killing of a sort, one by something not of this world it talks of? It says 'the sun', so could it possibly be Earth?" She questioned  
"Maybe, I never had thought of it that way. But go on." Kurama replied. Yusuke listened with a bored look on his face even though he truly was interested, and surprised that of all people, Keiko, his childhood friend, might be the one to figure this out.  
"The sky will go black, violent storms maybe? Or something showing that the light can't get in? During the attack of those not welcome. Whom could this be referring to?" Keiko wondered. Yusuke pondered, he wasn't coming up with anything and finally said,  
"Just skip it for now and go on."   
"Um well shinning light must come through. Many people refer to hope as a light much like that, don't they?" Keiko asked  
"Yes they do." Botan answered cheerfully  
"And spirits must unite. Maybe they might be saying that humans and those of other species have to come together. Or that the spirits of those already dead must come together? I'm not sure." Keiko said  
"It's ok go on. You are doing good at this." Kurama encouraged  
"But die must the one in order for her to take flight. The one? Could this be a person? Someone important. And when it says 'for her to take flight' could it be referring to a savior or angel of some sort?" Keiko wondered.  
"It could be either." Botan agreed.  
"With wings cast and tears collected. This must be saying that after whoever died and this "thing" was brought to life that those close to that person are sad? Or that they have stopped their grieving for a period of time for something else? What will happen will be the unexpected. I believe that line is just as it is." Keiko explained as she continued trying to decipher the note.  
"The unwelcome will leave on fright. Those who attacked the Earth will run away frightened? But only with the key will the darkness turn to light. Maybe even after these unwelcome beings leave the darkness will remain until something is done?" Keiko said unsure of herself.  
"Wow that was good Keiko." Yusuke said.  
"Yes it was." Kurama added.  
"Well when you put it together you get:  
There had been a killing on Earth by someone not from Earth.  
Violent storms blocking the light as the unwelcome ones attack.  
People must have hope and everyone must unite. But someone must die for the angel to take flight.  
When the angel has been brought to life and the loved ones of the one who died are strong enough to do something. What will happen will be the unexpected.  
Those who attacked the Earth will leave frightened. But Without something, the Earth will remain as it is during the attack." Botan read  
"Well at least it somewhat makes sense." Yusuke said  
"Actually I believe that it's a prophecy." Kurama brought up.  
"About what?" Botan asked.  
"Well that I'm not sure of." Kurama replied sadly.  
"Well I tried." Keiko said  
"Thanks it helped a lot." They thanked.  
"You're welcome." Keiko replied as she returned to her homework.   
  
Kari's POV  
  
I could feel my body temperature rise from the freezing cold it had been to a scorching hot feeling. It caused me to have trouble breathing and the have short and choppy breaths rather then the long smooth ones I should have been taking. But there was nothing I could do about it as I felt that I wasn't in control of my body. I suddenly started to shake uncontrollably. I could feel the convulsions grow stronger and more uncontrollable as I could feel the strong hands of Yusuke and Kurama holding me down. I screamed in pain as a burning sensation went down my back as if I were being whipped a thousand times, helpless to stop the pain. I could feel tears come from my eyes as the pain became worse and started to spread throughout my body. My breaths were ever shorter now and I could feel how I was lacking oxygen, but I just couldn't slow my breathing. It was as if I couldn't control my body. I screamed again as another wave of the painful sensations ensued and I continued to move uncontrollably, giving Yusuke and Kurama a horribly hard time trying to stop them. I suddenly stopped breathing and just fell back the bed. The convulsions stopped and I couldn't see anymore everything went black.  
  
Koenma's POV  
  
I sat back into my seat and sighed. This wasn't working. Not one of the demons would listen to me, and not one of them even had a decent proposal. I was so tired; my body ached and longed for sleep as I looked at the clock in my office. It was 3 in the morning, but I had to finish these papers for the negotiations that would continue tomorrow morning at 7, along with the paper work that I normally had to do. I sighed again and drove myself to get up so I could get myself a cup of coffee before I would sit again.   
'Hopefully this will help keep me awake long enough to finish this work' I though as I sat down at my desk again and starred at the stacks of paper piled high in front of me. It made me feel depressed seeing all of that work that I had to do, but it had to be done, or else everything would be ruined. So I picked up my pen and began writing up an argument and a proposal for the negotiations that continued at 7 this morning. I could only manage to finish it when sleep tried to creep up on me again at 4 in the morning. I once again pulled myself from myself and got myself some more coffee before returning to my work. I still had much paper work to do, I realized as I pulled a document from the large pile in front of me. I was so tired but I couldn't give in I had to get this done. For everyone down in the human world. For Yusuke and the rest of my reikai tantei, for their friends and loved ones and for Kari as well. I had to stop this war before it got worse than it already was getting. But at this rate I had no chance at all. I continued to stamp and file the papers through the early hours of the morning up until the time of my meeting with the demons who represented the demon world. I entered the room and tried not to show how tired and exhausted I truly was. But I soon found there was no hiding it as the demons quickly started their arguments and proposals that I knew I would never be able to change. I would have to accept that I couldn't stop this war, and just hope that maybe some miracle would happen in that it would give me the power to stop this war, because I really needed it now.  
***  
"What just happened?" Keiko and Botan asked  
"I.. I have no idea." Kurama said shocked  
"I guess you were right Keiko, she isn't alright." Yusuke said trying to catch his breath.  
"Oh I hope she's okay." Keiko said as she watched her chest.  
"What is it Keiko?" Botan asked  
"She's, she's not breathing guys." She said worriedly and their eyes went wide.  
  
Well how did you like this chapter? Suspenseful huh? And a longer chapter too! YAY! He he he, I left you a cliffhanger again! Thanks to all who reviewed! Please read and review!  
  
Preview: Hi guys it's Keiko here and well Kari doesn't look to good. Especially after that attack? Well actually I don't know what to call it, I just hope that she's going to be ok! And it looks like Hiei is back with a bit of info to help with the prophecy that I somewhat deciphered, I sure hope it helps. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of : The Wing Goddess! 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I know, I know, it took me a while to update and though it's not enough, I'm sorry. (If you know me then you know I tend to blame myself and apologize for everything, even if it isn't my fault.) Ahh my foot is asleep as I'm writing this chapter (on a laptop) on the couch in my room, and I was really hoping to get a decent amount of sleep tonight! (But since when does that ever happen to me; after all I have been having bad insomnia for a while now.) I only have a week and 1 day of school left… (Thank god!) And I've been doing horrible on all of my tests, especially what finals I have.. Grrr, I hate school. Well enough of my pointless talk (sorry) I give you umm :: looks at paper, confused:: myself??? Ok then, I guess I'm doing the disclaimer today then…  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and sadly I never will, so I'll keep dreaming and until that dream comes true you'll have to deal with me only owning Kari, her dog Bailey, Unknown Person, Kari's brother Scott and, Kari's mother. Ok I'm done let's go, Chapter nine!  
  
The Wing Goddess: Chapter 9  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
Everything was blue; I'd never seen so much blue in my life. It was like water; in fact it even felt like water. I looked up and saw feathers dropping to the surface of the blue and causing ripples to form. But the feathers weren't from any bird; they were as white as snow and they looked like the feathers of an angel. I could feel something grasp me gently and hold me down. I looked to see what it was but there was nothing visible there. I could still feel something holding me down though as I looked again to see if I could find it and maybe cut it loose. There was nothing there just like before. I opened my mouth to take a breath of air, something I hadn't done in a while, and there was nothing. None of the oxygen that would nourish my lungs of the burning that I was beginning to feel. I suddenly panicked and in a frenzy tried to swim to what I thought was the surface. But once again I found I couldn't move. I was scared; if I didn't get any air quickly I would surely die. And that's when my vision went blurry and everything went from blue to black. The black was so dark, darker then anything imaginable. Was I really dead? But I couldn't be. This wasn't death. When you died you went to spirit world, which was like heaven in our culture. But if spirit world is heaven then this must be Hell? I suddenly shook as I felt something crawl up my back, and then I began to hear voices, they were screams and cries of pain and sorrow. Figures began to appear dark and haunting, just waiting to take me away and do with me as they pleased. I was getting scared again; I missed my brother, more importantly I needed him right now, more than anyone else. But he would never know where I was, he could never find me. I started to cry at my realization that I would be stuck here forever. Suddenly the figures parted way for someone, or something. I lowered my head afraid of what would appear.   
  
"Now, now, why are you crying?" the figure asked in a cheery voice. I was surprised and suddenly looked up. There stood a boy who was maybe a year older than me. He dressed in all black and carried a scythe that glowed green. His eyes were a Prussian blue, almost like my own and his face conveyed nothing but happiness. He had long, dark brown hair that was braided and hung down his back. (a/n: think Duo Maxwell's hair from Gundam Wing).   
  
"Honestly these guys won't hurt you, in fact they try to scare everyone." He replied with a smile on his face that was a wide as a kid who was given full reign in a candy store. I suddenly stopped crying and walked towards him.  
  
"May I ask you, who you are and where I am?" I asked him as I finished wiping my eyes. The other creatures had left at a wave of his hand and all of the frightening noises disappeared.  
  
" Well I don't have a name but I'm the god of death. Shinigami as the Japanese call it, the devil as Americans call it either way it means the same thing. Actually I'm the second god of death seeing as the last guy did something bad and got fired. Ha ha ha. But this place is the realm of the dead, your culture tends to make it seem worse then it is, they call it Hell don't they?" He said. I nodded and actually started to laugh a bit. It was such an oxymoron that this totally optimistic guy could be the god of death. I mean he looked harmless.  
  
"But you? A god of death? You look like you couldn't even hurt a fly! And you're so happy and optimistic. Isn't a god of death supposed to be all frightening and well, sadistic and cruel?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! If that was a joke then it was cruel, but if you were being sarcastic then that was even worse!" he responded. I laughed.   
  
"I'm sorry." I said  
  
"No it's ok. Actually I think being the guy that chooses who dies is cruel enough I don't have to be even meaner. Besides how am I supposed to have a good time if all I do is torture people? I'd end up grieving all day at that rate, and grieving isn't anywhere in my job title." He joked.  
  
"So. What's your name? I need to know if I can get you a place to stay and stuff. After all Hell does have its rules." He asked  
  
"Kari, Kari Yuramora." I replied with a smile. Too bad I was dead, otherwise I would be able to go home and tell all my friends that the devil is really a hot guy who jokes a lot and hates being cruel and pessimistic. He pulled out a book and flipped through it searching for my name. He looked up after a moment and shut the book.  
  
"Too bad for me, you aren't dead. You're still alive and you have to go back to the human world. Damn and you were pretty too!" He replied with a sigh. I giggled at his comment.  
  
"Oops did I say that out loud?" he joked. I nodded.  
  
"Well, you've got about a minute before you go. If you ever need me or want to see me again, or even visit just call out for me, Shinigami or God of Death. You pick which one." He said with a sigh  
  
"Ok. Maybe next time I see you I'll have a name for you! It was nice meeting you!" I called. He smiled.  
  
"Anytime. Now in just 30 seconds you are going to disappear, if I'm lucky you'll remember me and come back some time. But then again I'm never lucky so that won't happen." He started. I could feel myself begin to disappear just as he said I would. I smiled as I wave and blew him a kiss to raise his self-esteem a few notches. The last I saw of him was when he going on about how the cute girls never come back, and then blushing before waving goodbye in return.  
  
I suddenly opened my eyes and shot up as I found myself panting in front of Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Puu and, Keiko.  
  
"Kari!" Keiko and Botan exclaimed and Puu just made his little noises.  
  
"You guys let her breathe!" Yusuke exclaimed pulling them away from me.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kurama asked me much calmer then the others had.   
  
"Yeah, why what happened to me?" I asked  
  
"You stopped breathing. You mean you didn't notice?" Keiko asked. I shook my head.  
  
"Well Yusuke and Kurama saved you, so you can thank them." Botan said.  
  
"Thanks, I know its not enough, I'll find some way to repay you." I replied  
  
"Maybe a kiss?" Yusuke answered. I knew he was joking but Keiko still burst out with,  
  
"Yusuke!" and then proceeded to slap him. We all laughed.  
  
"You don't have to do anything." Kurama said.  
  
"So what was it like? I mean were you dreaming or anything?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Now why would she be dreaming Keiko?" Yusuke retorted.  
  
"Actually, I was dreaming at first. Actually the whole thing seemed more real then just a dream." I replied  
  
"Well what happened?" Botan asked. I took a deep breath and then coughed. My throat was starting to hurt and I couldn't stop coughing.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kurama asked. I nodded as the coughing finally wound down. I took my hand away from my mouth and noticed the blood again. But I didn't want to tell the others, I would be ok, and I didn't want them to worry. Puu flew over with a box of tissues, I smiled as I took it from him and he took a seat atop my head. I quickly wiped my hands and hid the tissue. Kurama seemed to be watching me very carefully but I ignored him.  
  
"Well it started off where I was in like this sea of blue. Almost like water. It was breathtaking with beauty. And I could see feathers dropping to the surface of the water above me. They made soft ripples on impact. But they weren't feathers of any animal they were feathers from an angels wings." I began.  
  
"Wow. That does sound pretty." Keiko agreed  
  
"Then I could feel something grasping me and holding me down. No matter how hard I tried to find it I couldn't see anything. Soon after I went to take a breath but there was no oxygen, no air for me to breath. I then panicked and tried to reach the surface but couldn't move because of what was holding me down. I could feel my lungs burning as they longed for air. My vision went blurry and then everything went from blue to black. I mean the darkest black I've ever seen." I continued  
  
"That must've been when you stopped breathing." Kurama noted.  
  
"It became very frightening. I began to see figures; they screamed and cried, just like you might see in horror movies. It only got worse and I started to cry. But then the figures parted for another creature to appear. I was afraid of what it could be and I lowered my head. But then the black turned to a light gray as the figure suddenly started to talk. I was surprised to see who it was. He was a boy about 15 years in age, and he wore all black. He carried a scythe that glowed green and had Prussian blue eyes like I've never seen before. His hair was long and dark brown and he kept it in a braid that ran down his back. But his bangs were short and they just barely revealed his beautiful eyes. I can't get over his eyes they were just so pretty. He had a kind and cheerful voice and was very optimistic. I was surprised when he told me who he was after he had told the others to leave. He said he was the god of death and that I was in hell. But he was so kind, and funny, I just couldn't picture him as the god of death. He told me that my culture tends to over exaggerate the whole Hell and the devil thing so everyone assumes him to be a cruel and evil guy. He said that he thought it was cruel enough that he chose who died and when and that torturing people would only bring him grief, and grief isn't in his job description." I explained  
  
"Yup she was dreaming. Do you have a fever?" Yusuke asked as he felt my forehead.  
  
"Actually she wasn't dreaming Yusuke. That is the god of death all right. He's very kind and a great guy to hang out with. Koenma actually gave him the job when the last guy got fired." Botan explained  
  
"Well she's got a fever." He argued.  
  
"Well that's expected, she's been sick you know!" Keiko exclaimed. Kurama and I just laughed at the two.  
  
"Well actually if you ask me Botan, I think it would be wise if you brought her back to spirit world where she could possibly be healed." Kurama suggested.  
  
"No! I'm perfectly fine! I promise! I can do anything!" I cried in response.  
  
"Kurama has a point Kari." Botan pointed out.  
  
"But I don't want to go! I want to help! I'm all-better! I am!" I complained. I started to cough again and reached for a tissue to cover up the blood.  
  
"Obviously not." Kurama said after I stopped coughing. He took the tissues and showed everyone the blood that was on them.  
  
"Whoa! Kari! Kurama's right. I know you wanna help, but you're coughing up blood. And before you had these horrible convulsions, Kurama and I could barely hold you down." Yusuke said  
  
"They're right Kari. Even though you think you are, you are in no condition to help out." Keiko added.  
  
"You can even take Puu with you." Yusuke offered.  
  
"Yes you too get along quite well." Botan said. Keiko smiled as she looked at Puu sitting on Kari's head as he made his noises of happiness.  
  
"And that way you still are helping because Puu is connected to me, so whenever I'm in trouble he is. Plus think of it this way what if I'm in some place and I really need water or something? Give it to Puu and you're giving it to me." Yusuke reminded.  
  
"That's right. Just because you would be in spirit world doesn't mean that you wouldn't be helping." Kurama added.  
  
"Come on Kari." Keiko and Botan pleaded. I thought for a moment about what Yusuke had said, he was right I would still be helping from up there.  
  
"Ok I'll go, but only if Puu comes with me." I agreed  
  
"That works. We'll leave as soon as you're ready then?" Botan asked. I nodded and began to ready my things.  
  
Well guys how did you like this chapter? He he he, a little inspiration form Gundam Wing's Duo Maxwell for the God of Death. I just had to though, I mean it just fit perfectly, (Duo is one of my favorite Gundam Wing characters, along with one of my favorite characters period. He's just one cool guy, even if he's got a tragic past and is always hiding behind that mask of happiness of his; I still think he's awesome. Well please read and review guys! Lol. Wow look at this I can't believe this is chapter nine. I mean I still have a lot to go (this is going to be 25 chapters maybe more.) Also I want to ask you guys something. First off how do you like the fic, secondly I might possibly do a sequel in the future, would you want me to do that? Please I want your honest opinions! Of course I wouldn't start that until I finish this but I was just thinking about it. Thanks a lot! Here is our favorite guy, The God of Death, with our preview of the next chapter!  
  
Chelz   
  
Preview:  
  
Hey! How you all doing? Well I'm quite content, still waiting for Kari to return, it gets rather lonely down here! Well next chapter Kari is brought back to the spirit world for healing. Will it work! And what's this a fourth vision! Why is she having all of these visions? Find out in the next chapter of The Wing Goddess! 


	10. Authoress' Note 1

Chelz' Note to the Readers:   
  
I knew something was strange! Chapter 10 for the Authoress' notes will be a little out of date seeing as I accidentally forgot to post it! So I'm posting it with chapter 11. I can't believe it sat on my computer for a month! I'm so sorry about that guys! I feel so stupid! But I hope you enjoy both chapter 10 and 11 now that I'm updating again! I go to my dad's house every 2 weeks and my internet and computer time is limited there so updates will not be as smooth when I go there, and I apologize for that, though I will still try to update at his house! (In the summer I spend 2 weeks at my dad's then 2 at my mom's etc….) Please continue to read this story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it, and please review and continue to review if you already have! Thanks so much for your support!  
  
Forever and Fornever,  
  
Chelz 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys. See I didn't lie when I said I would begin to update regularly! He he he. Ok I'm setting one of those goals for reviews again. I'm hoping to get at least 15 reviews! Well actually I'm reaching for like 2 reviews for every chapter. Of course I can't do anything about that except try and make the story better but I don't know how! I need the readers to tell me so send in your reviews! Thanks ok. Now I'm going to have Yusuke do the disclaimer today.  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Yusuke: Ok... ok so why did you wake me up so early in the morning!  
  
Chelz: to do the disclaimer he he he  
  
Yusuke: Well what's it matter I mean you say the same thing over and over again I mean why don't you just go over and kick the owner's ass until he or she agrees (or they) to give you the rights to Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chelz: Because that is cruel and unusual punishment! Though it did sound quite intriguing... But that's not the point! Just do the disclaimer Yusuke! :: under breath:: I can't believe him and Puu are supposed to be like one in the same I mean Puu is just so much nicer, sweeter, kinder (she lists every good adjective in the world) where as Yusuke is just a lazy, unmotivated (bad adjectives...) JERK!  
  
Yusuke: I heard that! But I'll do this anyway just so I can go back to sleep! Attention idiots of the world! Chelz does not own Yu Yu Hakusho! If she ever did well then it would probably mean she was the last survivor in the Earth's destruction , which is never going to happen! Satisfied? Good! Now onto the next chapter!  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 10  
  
A/N: I'm starting off with Botan's Point of View for the first part of the chapter. It will go back to normal after about the first page or actually just a few paragraphs or so. Thanks! Your hard working author!  
  
Botan's Point of View.  
  
We had bid our goodbyes very quickly before leaving and Kari had quickly fallen asleep after we took off on my oar along with Puu. Kurama seemed very pleased, along with the others, in being able to persuade her to let me bring her back to the spirit world. She was getting worse. I was actually afraid of what might happen if she were to suddenly stop breathing again, or having the convulsions again. From the way the boys had described them they sounded quite unpleasant. I had contacted Koenma before we left to let him know that we were coming with Kari and about her condition. He seemed very displeased in my report. I sighed as the sun had finally finished setting and the moon and the stars came out from hiding. It was a quite beautiful sight, or at least that is what I thought, Hiei wasn't too fond of it and I don't believe that some of the others were either. I suddenly heard Puu chirp from behind me and I turned my head to see what was wrong. He chirped again pointing to Kari.  
  
"Oh my, you are right Puu. She doesn't look that good! We'll just have to speed up then won't we?" I answered of his cries. She was having a bad dream I had assumed, well actually I had hoped it was just a bad dream, as I noticed her flush face and the cold sweat that covered her body. I quickly turned my attention ahead of myself as I was soon arriving at the entrance to Koenma's palace. Well I wouldn't call it his palace, many others resided there. There were the ferry girls like myself, and the ogres like George, Koenma's father often stopped by every once in a while, and there were constantly visitors of all sorts, like Yusuke and the boys. The truth is I considered it more of a New York City office building then a palace, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I heard Puu chirp again as we landed.  
  
"It's ok Puu. We are here now. No need to worry, we can get her help right away." I said in a soothing voice so as to calm him down. I was greeted by none other than Hiei. I guess Koenma had assumed that Kari would be asleep and I would be unable to carry her. He didn't seem to happy to be the one to have to carry her though, as he muttered what sounded like a demon curse under his breath as he picked her up in his arms.  
  
"Follow me." He said sternly and I gathered her things and walked behind him with Puu following suit. He led me down a few halls to a medical ward. I had never been there before so everything was knew to me. We stopped at a room and he opened the door and set her on the bed that had already turned down. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and then looked at me.  
  
"Koenma will be in at any moment. I have other business to attend." He said in his normal cold tone before leaving. After he had exited Puu quickly flew over to Kari and with his long ears flailing tried to calm Kari down from her bad dream. Well actually it was worse then a bad dream as the convulsions Yusuke and Kurama had described started again. I was unsure of what to do so I quickly ran out the door to find somebody or anybody. Of course it just had to be my luck that the only person around was Hiei who was very reluctant to come with me in the first place. It was so hard to watch as he held her down until it finally stopped just the fact that she was helpless to control all of this made me feel worse. She only coughed after Hiei released his grip on her and I went for a tissue.  
  
"What the hell happened to her! It's only been a week if not even!?" Hiei exclaimed. I wiped the blood from her mouth and did my best to get her to drink some water.  
  
"We don't know." I replied checking her temperature.  
  
"That's strange I could've sworn that her temperature was much too high when I brought her here. Now she's just freezing." I said in a daze of confusion.  
  
"Well all I've got to say is she's got something that I've never seen or heard of before. And whatever it is she needs some serious healing." Hiei replied. I was oblivious to the fact that Koenma had entered the room at his last comment and was actual quite mortified at her condition.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone. As I said before I have things I need to do." Hiei said and excused himself.  
  
"Hello Koenma sir, I see you now know what I was talking about earlier?" I asked  
  
"Yes. You weren't kidding when you said she was sick Botan." He replied.  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
I suddenly awoke from my sleep in a quick sitting up. I screamed as I heard the voice in my head one last time. That little girl who became so frightening. But it was just a dream I told myself.  
  
"Oh my Kari, are you ok?" Botan asked of me. I forced a smile and nodded.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry to have kept you worrying. But I'm all better now!" I exclaimed as convincingly as possible. I wanted to go to the rooftop again. But I didn't know when I would ever get out of this place.  
  
"Can I ask what the dream was about?" Koenma asked as he sat beside me in the bed and placed a wet washcloth on my forehead. He then gently pushed me back so that I was laying down again.  
  
"I guess I could." I said unsure of myself.  
  
"Do you want me to leave sir?" Botan asked. I shook my head no and Puu chirped.  
  
"No you may stay Botan." Koenma replied and pulled a chair up for her.  
  
"Well it all started when I was in this field. There was a little girl crying and she was lost. I asked her if I could help and she said yes. So we kept looking for her parents and every place we went go darker until finally I was locked into a cage and then the girl became so scary looking. She glowed and was just so frightening. She told me that I had better watch out if I wasn't going to help them because they were coming, and no one can protect me, not even you and your reikai tantei." I explained.  
  
"Well tell you what. How about you get some rest and we'll try and figure out how to heal you ok?" Koenma said.  
  
"Could you stay with me until I fall asleep sir. I'm just scared... that's all. Its ok if you are busy." I asked  
  
"No that's ok I can stay till you fall asleep." Koenma replied  
  
"I have to go do work but I will be back soon." Botan said  
  
"Bye Botan." I replied and she left. It wasn't very long until I had fallen asleep. Koenma got up from his spot next to me and leaned over and kissed my forehead before telling Puu to watch over me and leaving. Little did he know I wasn't sleeping at all, I had been faking it the whole time.  
  
So did you guys like this chapter? Wow 10 chapters already! Cool! ( I said cool when my mom asked me if I wanted to dissect a shark, after I had previously stated I didn't like dissections. This only proves how random I truly am!) Thank you to all who have reviewed! Please continue reviewing!  
  
~Chelz~  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
What do you know I'm back by popular demand from Buffy926! Yes you guessed it the infamous god of death. I'm still waiting for Kari to come back but hey that's not the point right now. So what is up with her anyway? It doesn't seem like her to fake sleeping, is she up to something? Man I hope not, when she gets into something it usually turns out bad! Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter of: The Wing Goddess. 


	12. Chapter 11

All right, chapter 11, finally. I'm sure a lot of you are thinking the same thing as it has been over a month since my last update. He he he. Well in the past month and a half I have been on vacation, working at a vet clinic, and suffering from writer's block. Yes I had thought I had prepared enough so I wouldn't get writer's block, but look! What do we have here? Lol.... I think its almost gone, I'm sure you will know when it is because my writing will most likely seem ten times better. Its currently 9:07PM EST and my dog is sleeping at my feet as I type this sitting on my couch in my room on my mom's laptop that she never uses anymore. And now the dog is wandering (great and I just cleaned this room today too!) Well how about we get started? Here's the disclaimer:  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
Hiei: :: in a very bored sounding voice:: Chelz does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. She does own any of the original characters in this story.   
  
Chelz: thank you Hiei.... but uh sound more excited next time will ya?  
  
Hiei: I wasn't done you stupid ningen!  
  
Chelz: well sorry, go ahead and continue then....  
  
Hiei: If you would like to use any of her original character's in a fan fiction or story please contact her by e-mail (or in a review) at: RavenDropz@cox.net.   
  
Chelz: Wow.... I never thought about that one...but hey it's a good idea!  
  
Hiei: can we start the stupid chapter now?  
  
Chelz: oh yes the chapter.... Hey what are you calling stupid shorty! (I happen to be 5'7" he he he)  
  
Hiei: Your story!  
  
Chelz: is not! :: Both of them continue to argue as days, weeks, and months go by...  
  
Kurama: :: sweat drop:: and now for chapter 11 of the wing goddess (if the authoress will ever stop arguing with Hiei....)  
  
The Wing Goddess: Chapter 11  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
I waited until I was sure that Koenma was gone and snuck outside of my room. Come on now did he honestly think a girl like me would just stay in bed? I wanted to go back to the rooftop again, it was starting to become my sanctuary. I needed a breath of fresh air and some time to myself, just to think about what was really going on and all. I swiftly navigated my ways through the palace's wide and long corridors until I reached the stairway to the roof. I smiled as I climbed the stairs quietly and then opened the door with a breeze of fresh air welcoming. I sighed as I sat looking up at the stars, and the moon. Rather then follow the normal constellations I liked to make up my own. I laughed as I found one that almost looked like my dog, and then one that looked like the cherry tree that sat in my front yard. After a while of making a lot of constellations with the stars that reminded me at home I began to get sad and a bit homesick. I hadn't been home for over 24 hours in about a month now. My mom had probably gone insane, and my brother was probably in a panic. I wished that there was a way I could let them know that I was safe and ok, that everything would be fine in a while, and that I'd come back home soon, but I just couldn't. Besides who would believe that I was living with the ruler of spirit world, a few demons, some grim reapers, or ferry girls as they were called here, and some ogres that did office work all day? I laughed at my last thought, but at the same time I felt a few soft tears spill from my eyes as they sparkled in the moonlight creating little pools that showed my reflection like tiny mirrors. I missed home a lot, I liked it here, but it just wasn't the same as home where I had my dog, he was my little buddy, and my big brother, who never said so but secretly really did care about me, and my mom a single mother trying to raise two kids. Then there was my friends, I missed all of them so much, Joey, Christina, Laura, Chris, and Seyla, I wondered how they were holding up. Chris was probably worried sick, though trying not to act like it, Joey would be trying to comfort Laura, Christina would try to explain it as some alien abduction, and Seyla would argue that it would be impossible. I wanted to laugh but instead more tears poured down my face as I remembered home and the people I had left there.  
  
The Unknown Person's Point of View  
  
I sat on a higher part of the rooftop and watched her as she looked up at the stars.  
  
'She is thinking about home' I realized as her thoughts rushed to my mind like a waterfall cascading down a large cliff into a smooth yet strong river. I was sure that Koenma didn't know she was out here and I was eagerly waiting for her to fall asleep so that I could bring her back inside. It would only be a few minutes now and then I would pick her up and bring her to her bed, but instead of falling asleep she started to cry. I figured it was just from being homesick and that the feeling would pass in just a few moments but it didn't, the tears just kept coming. Something inside of me told me to go to her and try to comfort her. But if I did she would find out about me, but that longing inside still remained as I sat there and argued with myself. After a moment or so I decided to take a risky move and try and comfort her. If she found out who I was, so what, and besides the chances of that were slim since it was awfully dark out. I silently jumped down from my perch above and calmly walked up towards her.  
  
Kari's Point of View   
  
  
  
I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and had the urge to spin around to see who it was but something stopped me. Normally I would have run or screamed but this persons hand was warm or comforting, almost as if they were saying that everything would be ok. I slowly turned around as not to startle whomever this was and found that it was hard to see them. All that I could really tell was that this person was a guy due to his broad shoulders and shorter hair. Though I couldn't see it he looked at me with soft and expressive eyes that seemed to try and comfort me. He then took his hand and gently wiped away my tears with his fingers as I attempted to look up at him. I felt like I could melt right then and there with this guy looking at me with those soft and expressive eyes. I could tell he cared, but I had never even met him before in my life, so how could he know who I was? I closed my eyes as he let his fingers trace my lips, I didn't even know this person nor could I see him but something told me to trust him even under those circumstances. There was a silence for a moment, not even the sound of the wind was heard as I silently took a deep breath unconsciously. He dropped his hands from my face and brought them to my shoulders. The thought suddenly occurred to me that this guy was going to try and kiss me. I wasn't sure of what to do, so like someone who didn't know what to do I stood and tried to act like I did know what to do. I suddenly felt his lips press against mine softly with a little tingle that made me feel like I was a bowl of Jell-O. But I guess I had welcomed his kiss as I didn't pull away even when I felt him gently push his tongue into my mouth. A surge of emotions that I couldn't identify suddenly started to run through my body as he let his tongue explore my mouth a little more before pulling away just as quickly as he came, letting his lips brush against mine softly and then cradling me in his arms gently. It seemed like he could protect me forever, like he was my guardian angel sent from heaven. I could still taste his lips as licked my lips, I couldn't believe it but that kiss from a total stranger just left me longing for more. But I couldn't, something had told me that I shouldn't, that I should just fall asleep and forget anything happened at all, that I should make believe that it was just all a dream. So I did, I let myself fall asleep in his arms.  
  
The Unknown Person's Point of View  
  
I had no idea what I had just done, and what had even brought me to do it. I couldn't believe that I had just kissed the girl like that especially when she didn't even know who I was. I wanted to scold myself for even attempting such a thing not to mention completing it as I held her gently in my arms. I had hoped that she would fall asleep soon that she would forget that any of this ever happened. I had wished that I hadn't come to comfort her in the first place, so I wouldn't even be having these thoughts. I looked down at her one more time and noted that she had fallen asleep.  
  
'Good' I thought, 'the sooner I get her back the better. Hopefully she'll just think that this is all a dream.' I slowly lifter her into my arms and carried her off the rooftop and to her room, where I tucked her in and kissed her gently on her forehead before exiting swiftly.  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
I woke up very early the next morning with Botan at the foot of my bed looking at me strangely. Puu was chirping as well and the sun hadn't even come up. I looked at the clock, it was only 1 in the morning. I yawned as I sat up.  
  
"You won't believe what I just dreamt, but it just had to be one of the best dreams I had ever had." I said to her.  
  
"Well tell me about it." She urged.  
  
"Well it was about 11 o'clock tonight and I was on the rooftop of Koenma's palace. I was just getting a breath of fresh air and relaxing, looking at the stars and thinking about home. Well I started to get homesick and then started to cry." I started  
  
"And that's a good dream how?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"I wasn't finished." I replied, " And then this mysterious guy came over. He put his hand on my shoulder but I didn't scream or run I just turned around slowly. I couldn't really see him since it was dark, but his eyes just seemed so soft and expressive as they looked at me to try and comfort me. And then he wiped my tears gently and traced my lips with his fingers. After a moment of silence he kissed me. But it wasn't just any kiss Botan, I mean he really kissed me. I can still taste it on my lips now. But it was so great, and then I fell asleep in his arms and that's the last thing I remember." I explain.  
  
"Sounds to me like it wasn't just a dream." Botan said  
  
"Huh? Maybe it really happened but who knows, I mean how do you figure that?" I asked her  
  
"Well I came back to check on you at that time and you were missing, and Puu was all distraught and crying too, but now you're back." She said.  
  
"So what if it really did happen?" I asked  
  
"Well then I'd have to say you're one lucky girl. Do you know how many girls' dream of having some mysterious guy, almost like a guardian angel, who not only watches over them but also kisses them? " She answered with a big smile. We giggled a bit, just like I might do with Laura, Christina, or Seyla over some hot guy, or some romantic story one of us had told.  
  
"This can be our little secret ok?" Botan said with a smile. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"But tell me before you run off again ok? I promise I won't tell anyone else but you had Puu and I worried." She added.  
  
'Thanks Botan, and um next time you want to wake me up, try a little later then 1 in the morning ok?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Ok, well goodnight Kari, and sweet dreams." She said before leaving.  
  
"You too Botan." I answered. I then fell back into my bed and pulled the covers over myself allowing Puu to sleep soundly next to me in my arms and fell asleep.  
  
Authoress' notes: All right its now currently 11:07pm EST. That's right people it took be 2 whole hours to write this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please do review! I miss having reviews! And I really need them! Thank you so much to those who have been reviewing my story! And thanks goes to the readers as well, please do review even if you haven't or have before. And now I turn this to Koenma for the preview of the next chapter!  
  
Preview: Hello there. Well it looks like Kari has had her sweet dreams for a while, if you count a week as a while then ok. But now she has another vision this time telling her to run away, and she does! What will my father think of this? ( Oh no) and will he allow me to go after her, or will he get so angry that he'll cause major disasters in the human world? Uh oh, looks like I've got my hands full in the next chapter. Read the next chapter to find out what happens to Kari and me in the next chapter of: The Wing Goddess! 


	13. Chapter 12

Hey Guys! I'm alive! Yup I am! You'll be happy to see that this chapter is longer! Yay! 5 whole pages on Microsoft word! I feel so proud! Well I hope you like this chapter please read and review! And now to Yusuke with the ever so boring disclaimer!  
  
Yusuke: Chelz doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho; she only owns her original characters Kari, Scott, her mother and her dog. If you would like to use one of her original characters just request to do so through a review! Or by e-mailing her at RavenDropz@cox.net with your e-mail address and she will get back to you as soon as possible!  
  
Chelz: Wow Yusuke, you know you are very good at this!  
  
Yusuke: Oh... I have motivation.... So are you going to let me shoot that stupid demon now?  
  
Chelz: Of course! Have fun Yusuke! And now to the next Chapter of The Wing Goddess!  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 12  
  
I paced around the hallway in front of Koenma's office impatiently with Puu on my head. My head was now Puu's new perch and I was starting to get used to him there. It had been two and a half weeks since I had come here again and I was bored, I wanted something to do, somewhere to go, anything but being here. Yeah it was nice, and Botan always made me somewhat happy and entertained but it wasn't anything near what I wanted. I wanted to be home, or somewhere like it. I was now even longing to go back to school to see my friends. I missed being able to go out at night, I missed my freedom. I looked at my watch and groaned in frustration, I had been waiting for Koenma for hours now and I was sick of waiting. I started to turn around to leave when the door opened and Koenma popped out.  
  
"You needed me Kari?" he inquired. I wanted to scream,  
  
"Yes hours ago I needed you!!!! But its too late now!!!!!!" but I refrained from doing so and just nodded as he gestured for me to come in.  
  
"So what is it you needed?" he asked me  
  
"I wanna go home." I said bluntly  
  
"What? Why? It's not safe!" He replied  
  
"I said I wanna go home." I repeated and Puu chirped with me.   
  
"Quite frankly I'm bored here. I haven't been sick in 2 weeks, 2 and a half if you want to stretch it, and I wanna go home." I answered  
  
"Well I won't allow it. It's just not in your best interest to put it in simple terms. You're staying here and that's that." He said sternly.  
  
"But!" I cried in protest  
  
"No buts, you're staying here and that's that. Its final. I'm not discussing this again." He pushed   
  
"Fine.... Be that way. If you cared about what's in my best interest you would let me go home so I could see my family and friends! And because of you bringing me here I'm probably have to have a psychologist because everyone will think I'm crazy! And they will probably right because I wish this were all a dream!!!" I yelled as I stormed out of his office, but I wasn't crying. Partially in fear of someone like Hiei seeing me and teasing me about it, and partially because I knew that if I were to cry about something as ridiculous as this then I really was a cry baby like my brother said. I ran to my room and grabbed my backpack. I crammed in as many clothes and necessities that I could and scribbled a note and left it on my dresser before running out to the hallway.   
  
'Maybe I shouldn't run? Then people wouldn't suspect anything' I realized and I suddenly slowed my pace. Puu kept on urging me to stay and not to leave but I ignored him as I walked past all of the offices and cubicles to the door that led out. I picked him off my head and knelt down to his level.  
  
"If you want to stay here then stay, but nothing is going to change my mind." I said softly. He then chirped as if he were saying that he had to go and flew back atop my head as I walked out of the building and into the vast plains of the spirit world. I stopped and looked around for a moment.  
  
"Where do we go Puu?" I asked he chirped as he started to fly in front of me towards a forest that could only be made out in the distance by squinting. I nodded and started to run after him in that direction.   
  
'I'm going home, I don't care what it takes, and I'm going home!' I thought.  
  
Koenma's Point of View  
  
I sighed as she ran out of the room. I didn't let it bother me, she was a teenage girl and her anger would pass by the time tomorrow morning rolled around. I didn't care if she wanted to go home, I wasn't going to let her because it just wasn't safe. Right now if she were at home a demon could just pluck her from her bed as she was sleeping and she wouldn't notice until it was too late. I shook the thought out of my head as I continued to finish the pile of paper work that was stacked high about my head. She would be ok; she just needed time to cool off.  
  
*** Later that evening  
  
"Koenma sir have you seen Kari?" Botan asked of me.  
  
"Well I believe she's in her room have you checked there?" I said as I continued with the stack of papers that was now actually below my head now.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" She exclaimed mentally hitting herself for her idiotic behavior. I smiled before continuing with my work. It wasn't but about a few minutes that George came running into my office in hysterics with a note in his hand.  
  
"Koenma sir! You have to read this!" he exclaimed handing over.  
  
"Not now ogre" I said as I pushed the note away and continued with my work.  
  
"It's from Kari sir! You need to read it now!" he pushed. I sighed and took the note from him.   
  
'What could be so serious that just couldn't wait until I was finished?' I thought to myself. I quickly scanned over the note and then put it down.  
  
"Koenma sir, are you sure you read it?" Botan asked knowing how I really didn't read things when I was busy. Aggravated I picked up the note and started to read it aloud.  
  
"It says, to whom it may concern, It's now 3:15 in the after noon, I'm going home. I don't care who tries to stop me I'm going home! Yes Koenma you read right I ran away! Tell Botan and George I say thanks for everything, and Koenma, I hate you. Sincerely Yours, Kari." I read aloud.  
  
"What!? She ran away! We've gotta get her back! She won't be able to survive out in spirit world, nor will she get back to the human world anytime soon! What am I gonna do." I exclaimed as I buried my head into my hands.  
  
"Well you could ask your father for help finding her? Or even if you yourself could go after her." Botan suggested hesitantly.  
  
"MY FATHER! My father will kill me!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on sir, just ask him, how bad could it be?" George asked  
  
"Try having him cause horrible earthquakes and other natural disasters that could destroy the human world!" I exclaimed  
  
"Come on Koenma, you've got to." Botan urged  
  
"Only if you come!" I said pointing at her.  
  
"M.me? But sir.... I... I can't." She said with a tone of fear in her voice.  
  
"Please Botan?" I begged  
  
"Fine then.... But you do the talking." She replied. I sighed with relief that I wouldn't be alone. I waited for a moment and regained my composure.  
  
"Let's go." I said finally as I stood up and walked out of my office with her.  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
"Oh, you look tired." I said giving Puu a concerned look, "We'll stop here and sleep ok?"  
  
"Puu..." He replied almost as if he were in a dream like state. I went to my backpack and pulled out the small blanket I had packed and threw it over myself as I layed on the hard ground. Puu curled up in my arms and we soon fell fast asleep.  
  
Everything was crimson red, like the color of human blood once it touched oxygen. This place I was in was so much different from the last. This place was dark and frightening. I was in my hometown and it seemed like a normal day, but something was different, just the feeling of it all gave me the chills as I walked around. I saw my school and smiled as I looked at my watch.   
  
'Good maybe I'll see Seyla and the others.' I thought as I ran in. It was strange though. No one was there; the school was completely empty as I walked around the halls. I entered my math classroom and was horrified at what I saw. The whole class' blood covered bodies lying lifelessly all over the room. Then I saw Christina's body lying on her desk. I ran and went to check to see if she was alive but as soon as I touched her images began to flash through my mind. One of the scenes showed a group of demons of all shapes and sizes running into the school on a rampage. They seemed to treat it as a game as they chased down students and teachers and them ripped them to pieces dealing with them how they chose. And then I saw Seyla; she was running from one of the demons. The demon was tall and fast with a rather large build and he had a lethal touch. He had long dark hair and wore red that matched his blood red eyes. I watched in horror as the demon killed one of my best friends slowly and painfully as she cried for help. By now I wanted to scream and I ran out of the school as fast as I could and into my own home. I found the same situation there, my mother was nowhere to be found and my brother's limp body lay on the kitchen floor. I walked up to him and touched his arm, hoping that by some miracle he would wake up, but he didn't. Instead more images rushed through my mind. I could only watch in fear as my brother stood his ground trying to save himself and fight back. But it was no use, with a fast attack the demon cut deadly gashes into my brother's body in just instants and he fell to the floor, dead. The demon only laughed and then all of them appeared.  
  
"We're coming for you Wing Goddess," they said. I suddenly shot up tears streaming from my face. I was too afraid to go back to sleep, I was too afraid of what I had seen as I subconsciously whispered,   
  
"Shinigami!" into the whirling wind. A dark fog seemed to appear as the name left my lips and the silhouette of a figure holding a scythe could be made out. It walked closer and closer to where I sat at a very slow pace. A new feature becoming visible with every step. I looked up at the figure as the fog disappeared and all of his features seamed to radiate just as his scythe.  
  
"I thought you'd never call Kari! The great Shinigami is at your service!" He said with a bright smile. He looked down and noticed I was crying and sat down next to me his beautiful blue eyes entrapping me in their gaze.  
  
"Now, now there is no need to cry. What's wrong?" He asked. I waited a moment and tried to stop my tears before speaking up and explaining. I knew this wouldn't be easy, and the clearer I spoke the better.  
  
" I.... I had a dream. But not an ordinary dream, it was one of those dreams that you are so sure that its real, but then you wake up and realize that its not. There were demons everywhere, all over my hometown and the whole area was filled with the stench of blood, even my eyesight was blurred red. I ran into my school in hopes that one of my friends would be there but I only found dead bodies. Whenever I would touch a body I would relive the death of that person. The same thing happened when I went to my home where I found my brother. And after they killed my brother all of the demons gathered and they laughed as they told me that they were coming to get me, the wing goddess." I explained, as clearly as I could and then my tears swept me up again as they spilled from my eyes like little springs of water.  
  
"Kari.... I hate to have to say this but you had a vision of the future. A precognitive dream as they are also called." He replied hesitantly.  
  
"You... you mean that that's really going to happen? That they are really going to come and kill everyone? My family, my friends, they'll just kill everyone like in my dream?" I asked as the tears continued to come from my eyes. He closed his eyes uneasily and nodded.  
  
"C...can't you do anything about it? Y...you're the god of death... you have to be able to do something about it.... y...you have to!" I cried as I collapsed in his arms. He just let me cry for a moment before pulling me up so I was looking at his face.  
  
"Kari, only you can do something about it. You had the dream, and only the dreamer can change it. Kari what you saw was what will happen to everyone in the human world if the demons get what they want. Only you, the wing goddess, have the power to stop them." He explained.   
  
"But how? How can I, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do?" I asked  
  
"You'll know when the time comes, that's all I can reveal. Beyond that there isn't much more I know either, so don't try pressing it out of me either." He answered. I laughed a little as the tears continued to come as if they had no intentions of stopping ever. After a moment he took his index finger and gently wiped the tears from my eyes and then took my hands in his. They were warm and comforting, especially to my cool skin.  
  
"Kari, you have to be strong, no matter what happens in the future you have to stay strong. Don't give into them, don't give into the demons, and don't forget that if you ever need me you can just call my name and I'll be there for you." He said  
  
" I will. I promise I'll stay strong and that I won't give into them, ever." I replied confidently. He smiled knowing that I would be all right. I layed back down again and stared into his eyes. His blue eyes were so beautiful, they were like pools of water that held you gently yet so firmly that you wouldn't drown or feel in pain. As my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep that vision still stayed in my mind, leaving me in a dream that I hoped would never end, one where I could sleep forever and not have to worry about the demons of being the wing goddess. A dream where I was in eternal peace.  
  
Koenma's Point of View.  
  
I sulked as I walked back into my office, I wasn't happy at all. My father had downright told me that it didn't matter what happened to Kari and that if she died then so be it. There was no way that he was going to send out a search party, nor was he going to allow me to search on my own. I sighed in defeat as I sat at my desk. It was now late as only a few small piles of papers remained on my desk for approval. I began working again even though I knew that I wouldn't get any sleep tonight and that I would be up all night in worry wondering if she were ok. If someone had found her, if someone had hurt her, if a demon had captured her, or if she were sick, or having those dreams again. The only thing on my mind was Kari. I couldn't help it, I was worried sick about her and I wished that she were safe in her bed right now sleeping peacefully. But she wasn't, she was out in the middle of spirit world roughing it as she tried to find a way home, a way that would never exist and lead her on an endless search. I couldn't work like this, it was too much I had to go find her, I just hoped that my father could deal, and that he wouldn't get mad over my absence, but I also wished that Kari was ok and nearby. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of my desk with a scythe that glowed a luminescent green.  
  
"Shinigami, it's been a while." I said recognizing the figure immediately as the god of death, Shinigami.  
  
" Well I met up with your little Wing Goddess." He started.  
  
"Kari! Where is she? Is she ok?" I suddenly exclaimed in a panic.  
  
"Whoa, its ok Koenma, she's ok, and she's on the border of the forest to the east. If you leave now you should be able to catch her." He told me and I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"She had a vision of the future tonight and it scared her, and that's how I ended up seeing her." He explained.  
  
"Thank you Shinigami, your knowledge is appreciated. You may go now." I said politely and he bowed before vanishing again.  
  
'That's it,' I thought, 'I don't care what my father thinks, I'm going to get Kari and bring her back no matter what it takes.' I went to my room and gathered some of my things and then I went on my way to get Kari.  
  
Authoress' note. So how did you like the chapter? I personally had a fun time writing it, as you can tell the writer's block is still there but it's getting better! Please read and review!  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
Hi all its Koenma here! It seems that in the next chapter my reikai tantei are having a little trouble with the demons back in the human world! And will I be able to find Kari and bring her back? You'll have to read the next chapter of The Wing Goddess to find out! 


	14. Chapter 13

Hey Guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Keep them coming because I really appreciate it! I don't think my writing was affected this time but I was listening to John Mayer when I wrote this, and whenever I listen to his music sometimes my writing changes a bit to be more poetic in a way. But that's not the point. Yay only 4 days between updates! Go me! The only thing that's sad is that school starts on august 27th for me. And my brother goes to college (its only about a 10 to 15 minute drive from where I live, he's going to UCONN) and I'm going to miss him soooooooooooo much! Also I go to my dad's house for 2 weeks so I won't be able to update then unless I feel real productive, which isn't likely since they keep me really busy over there. Well all right I know you are sick of hearing about me so I'll go to Puu and a translator for the disclaimer and then I have a short note regarding the story, and them its Chapter 13!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Puu: Puuu Puu Puu Puuuuuuu Puuu Puuu Puu Puu Pu Pu Puuuuu.  
  
Translator: Chelz only owns her original characters, Kari and her family and friends, and does not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any shape or form though she wants to. If u want to use one of her characters you can e-mail her at RavenDropz@cox.net or just ask in a review!  
  
Puu: Puuuu Puuu Puu Puu Puu Puuuuu Pu Pu Puuuu Puu.  
  
Translator: If you are calling regarding form 298-T please hang up and dial 1-203-287-2003.  
  
Chelz: Puu that's from my mom's answering machine at work! Have you been listening to me on the phone?  
  
Puu: Puu!  
  
Translator: yes I have.  
  
Chelz: Puu! Hey! Well at least you did well on the disclaimer now here is a note from the authoress.... Hey that's me!  
  
Authoress' Note: From this chapter on I'm going to use these terms:  
  
Reikai- spirit world  
  
Ningenkai- human world  
  
Makai- demon world  
  
Ningen (Hiei uses this term)-human  
  
Kitsune- fox demon (I will still use fox demon but this is just another way to say it :))  
  
Reikai Tantei (I know I've used this b4) - this is like the equivalent to spirit detective in the English dub.   
  
And now finally onto chapter 13 of The Wing Goddess!  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Koenma's Point of View  
  
The sun was beginning to rise as I reached the place where I was told Kari was last seen. I prayed to god, well myself, that she was ok, and that she was still there sleeping safe and sound. I wandered a bit taking in all of the sights, it had been a long time since I had been out of the palace and into the world but I still did know how dangerous it could be.  
  
"Puu!!!" I heard Yusuke's little spirit beast chirp. He said it over and over again as if he were trying to wake Kari up. I ran as quickly as I could to where the sound came from. I stopped, panting when I saw her lying peacefully on the ground with Puu chirping and bouncing on her, trying to wake her up. I was relieved and I finally had a chance to rest after long hours of searching.   
  
"It's ok Puu, take a break. Give me a minute and I'll wake her up." I said as I sat down to catch my breath. It was strangely quiet for that minute. The wind blew fiercely in the background and the long, tall grass whipped around violently. I slowly reached out my hand and gently shook her shoulder as I called her name.  
  
"Kari! Kari you need to wake up! KARI!!" I finally yelled as loud as I could in her ear. She jumped and gave a little yelp, she then opened her eyes.  
  
"KOENMA! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed. Her expression was at first full of surprise and thanks but it then quickly changed as she turned her back to me. I couldn't see her face but I could tell that she was angry... or at least just acting like it.  
  
"I don't need your help! Especially since you were the one who wouldn't allow me to leave in the first place! Go back to where you came from." She snapped. Puu tried to 'talk' some sense into her but she only snapped at him as well.  
  
"Come on Puu. Or are you going to betray me and go with him?" She asked angrily. I was caught by surprise of how her mood changed so much in such a short time, especially since I never did anything and I only came to help. I too found myself becoming a little angry, especially at her disrespect towards me and her inconsiderate nature towards me coming to help her. I then got up and dusted myself off as I turned to leave.  
  
"Well if that's what you want, don't come running to me when any demons take you and decide to kill you because I won't help." I said and then started to walk out.   
  
"I can't believe her! How can she be so disrespectful and rude! Especially after I came to help her! Maybe I should've made her put a sir after my name every time she spoke!" I muttered under my breath as I continued walking on. I wasn't but about a quarter mile away when I heard a scream. I turned to see what was going on that was so important.  
  
"KOENMA! HE-" She screamed but she was cut off by a cloth being tied in her mouth and being blindfolded by two fox demons as they smiled menacingly and started to take her away.  
  
"So what are you going to do little reikai prince? She's ours now!" They said with a laugh.  
  
"Do with her what you want. I could care less if she was dead or not. Oh and go ahead and make her death long and painful, it'll just make me feel so much better in the end." I replied coldly and left the two kitsunes in a state of confusion and happiness. I could care less about her; she means nothing to me, or any of Reikai.  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
His words stung me over and over again as he walked off and I was kidnapped by these two demons. I had no idea what they looked like so I had no idea about how strong they were either, otherwise I might have already knocked them out. Normally if someone had just done what Koenma did I would have went over and literally waged war with them, but this time was different. This time I deserved what I was getting especially after my treatment of everyone and most importantly Koenma himself. For the first time in my life I realized how much of a brat I truly could be, I had dropped to my lowest level, these were the kind of people I hated and without realizing it I had become one of them. So instead of screaming and panicking I just gave in telling myself that I deserved this, and if I had been more respectful and not as self centered then this probably wouldn't have happened, therefore it was my fault.  
  
After a while I could sense a change in where I was. The air seemed to hold a different smell to it, not so sweet, but not unbearable either. The area gave me a cold feeling like I was going to freeze, and everything just felt so dark, not that I could see but it felt that way, I could just tell. I could still feel the ground on my feet as the demons had made me walk. It didn't feel as soft under my feet, instead of the plains where I was I know felt what seemed like hard packed dirt with roots and twigs and other things under my feet. I was in a forest I realized, but this definitely wasn't the forest I was going to go into before, this forest was much different. It was much too dark to be a part of Reikai. I had to be in what Koenma and the others called Makai.  
  
Koenma's Point Of View  
  
I walked back into my office as quickly as I could not caring as to where Kari was or where she would end up. It didn't matter, what mattered now was all of the work I had to finish. I quickly changed back to my toddler form and sat in my chair and just stared at the piles of papers waiting to be stamped in front of me and sighed. I had a lot to do. After a moment of staring I finally took the first paper and added my stamp of approval and began to do the same with all of the other papers, over and over and over, this was how I worked. I could've sworn I had the worst job in the world, no not just the world, in all 3 worlds. I wished I had something sweet to snack on or anything at all to drink I was so thirsty. I still couldn't believe that I had wasted all of that energy on that stupid girl. I looked up from my work for a moment to notice that George had entered with yet another stack that needed approval.   
  
"Can't you see how depressing it is to get halfway through one stack to have an ogre bring another one twice its size?! You could have at least done me the courtesy of waiting till I had a little more done." I complained, the truth was it was depressing to look at all the papers, and to know that all I did all day was stamp papers, get something to eat every now and then, end up working to 3 or 4 in the morning only to wake up at 8 and have to do it all over again. Well thank god for coffee is all I have to say about that.  
  
"I'm sorry Koenma sir! Can I get anything else for you?" He asked  
  
"We of course ogre! Can't you tell I'm hungry?" I yelled at his stupidity.  
  
"Of course! Right away Koenma sir!" He replied and quickly ran out to do his requested duty. He came back five minutes later with a fresh plate of food and set it on my desk. And what do you know; the ogre didn't get me something to drink!  
  
"OGRE!" I yelled  
  
"What is it Koenma sir?" He asked timidly  
  
"Where's my drink!?" I exclaimed  
  
"Right away sir I'll be right back." He answered and went of to get me a drink. Well by the time the ogre came back it had been 10 minutes and I wasn't hungry or thirsty anymore.  
  
"Here's your drink sir." He said setting it down by the food on my desk. I just let it sit there with the food as I continued stamping papers.  
  
"Why aren't you eating sir?" he asked  
  
"Well I'm not hungry." I replied. I could've sworn he fell flat on his face at the comment, and I laughed a little under my breath.  
  
"I'm all set for now Ogre, you can go and help someone else now." I said shooing him away. He walked out of my office still in disbelief over the food. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Botan and George quickly greeting each other before going there separate ways as she entered my office and shut the door behind her.  
  
"What is it Botan I'm quite busy right now?" I said not bother to look up at her or make eye contact. She picked me up by the collar and look at me with an angered face.  
  
"I don't care your work can wait we need to talk, now!" She yelled.  
  
"Well I can't talk like this, you gonna put me down?" I asked of her and she obliged setting me back in my chair and taking a seat across from me with my desk in between us.  
  
"Where's Kari?" She demanded  
  
"I don't know." I replied with a hint of anger at the memory  
  
"I asked you where she is!" Botan exclaimed again  
  
"Do you think I care?" I replied.  
  
"Well, then what happened to her?" She asked  
  
"Two fox demons kidnapped her, what more do you want to know?" I asked nonchalantly.  
  
"What! And you just stood there?" She yelled hear volume rising with every syllable.  
  
"Actually no. I told them that they could do with her as they pleased, that I could care less if she were dead or alive, and if they did happen to kill her make it long and painful because it'll make me feel so much better in the end." I replied calmly. I wasn't showing any signs of hate or concern or anything I was just showing absolutely no emotion whatsoever towards the subject, whom was Kari.  
  
"How can you say such things?" Botan protested.  
  
"Well she was the one who told me to go back to where I came from and that she didn't need any help so I did what she told me to." I answered  
  
"Koenma! You insincere jerk! I can't believe you! And that poor girl was starting to fall for you!" She exclaimed before quickly covering her mouth.  
  
"Oops did I say that out loud?" she asked  
  
"Yes you did Botan and need you be reminded of who you are talking to?" I replied  
  
"No sir not at all. It's just, how can you be so insensitive and just watch them take her away. And then add to that torture! I just can't believe you would crawl that low." She complained in a smooth crescendo.  
  
"Well she was being a complete and total brat." I replied simply.  
  
"Koenma you have no right to say anything about her being a brat because you yourself have been one all of your life! I think you should look in the mirror before you move on to criticizing others qualities, especially if you have those same qualities yourself! And for your information she was not being a brat! She was very sweet and polite and had better manners then you yourself!" She screamed in my face and before I had a chance to order her out of the room she excused herself.  
  
Yusuke's Point of View  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" I said as I eyed the many demons in front of us. There had to be hundreds of them and these were only the weaker ones.  
  
"If you ask me we have some house cleaning to do." Hiei replied unsheathing his sword.  
  
"That is true, we don't want our guests to be unhappy do we?" Kurama added taking out a rose.  
  
" If you mean Yukina then I'll take out all of these demons all by myself!" Kuwabara claimed as he created his spirit sword.  
  
"I don't think that would be necessary Kuwabara seeing as Kurama and Hiei have already taken out a good amount of them now." I answered with a snicker.  
  
"Hey guys! Wait for me!" He exclaimed in response and charged into the pack of demons. I myself didn't wait much longer to get into the action; I didn't want the others to get all of the credit. I readied some spirit energy and entered the battle with a big bang of my shotgun attack. I was pleased as I noted this first effort took out around 10 of the demons.  
  
"Hey guys I got 10 so far what about you!" I yelled as I had decided to start a little contest between the four us.  
  
"Well If I counted correctly that was just 20 that I took out." Kurama said continuing.  
  
"You guys are crazy I only have 6!" Kuwabara complained as he only tried harder.  
  
"Well I've got you all beat! 34!" Hiei claimed with pride. It didn't take much longer to clear the rest of the demons out, maybe but another hour and we now sat resting and sharing our totals.  
  
"Well Hiei how many did you get?" I asked  
  
" 248 not that this little game meant anything." He said with that added comment to make it seem as if he didn't care.  
  
"Well I myself got 235." Kurama said  
  
"Well I got 200. Beat that Urameshi!" Kuwabara beamed  
  
"Gladly I killed 217 demons." I replied with a laugh, as his face seemed to grow redder with anger.  
  
"Oh come on Urameshi! Right here and right now! I'll kick your ass!" He challenged.  
  
"You idiot, he could beat you if he were asleep and using just his left hand." Hiei commented and Kurama gave a little laugh.  
  
"Watch it Shorty!!" Kuwabara taunted trying to sound threatening but only coming out as just the opposite.  
  
"Not now Kuwabara, I'll kick your ass later. We gotta stop all the demons that try to come in until we figure out a way to make it all end." I said  
  
"Yusuke has a point Kuwabara, we need to stay as strong and healthy as we can and beating one another up won't help us too much in that area, though it does sound entertaining." Kurama noted.  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go home and sleep." I said with a yawn. As I started walking away I could here the sound of Hiei vanishing. And then I heard Kurama say that he had to get home so he would be able to wake up and go to school the next morning. And then I heard the simple,   
  
"Hey Urameshi! Wait from me!" which obviously came from Kuwabara.  
  
"Hurry up Kuwabara! I ain't got all day!" I said as I waited for him impatiently.  
  
"What's the rush you got a date with Keiko or something?" He asked  
  
"How many times do I have to say this? I'm not he boyfriend!" I yelled in aggravation.  
  
" Well are you going somewhere?" he asked  
  
"Are you always this persistent Kuwabara? I'm going to sleep all right? I think that's the one thing I look forward to in the day don't ruin it for me." I replied.  
  
"All right Urameshi, well I'll see you in school tomorrow." Kuwabara said as I turned towards the direction of my apartments door. My mom was probably out drinking again, but I didn't care I just wanted to go to sleep.  
  
"Yeah see ya." I said with a wave and opened the door to my apartment. It was a mess as usual. I think the only time that it was clean was when Keiko came over and helped out or those few days when Kari hung out here, and neither of them had been over in a few weeks so it was once again the mess it once was. I crawled over empty beer bottles and other garbage lying around to my room, which unlike the rest of the house was clean due to the disgust of having such a messy house. I looked around to see if I was forgetting anything I needed to do or had to have for tomorrow and then I just fell back on my bed and crawled under the covers. It felt so nice when I was in my bed, no one to bug me, no teachers, no Botan, no Koenma with his missions. I thought about all of the demons we had killed today and smiled knowing that Kuwabara was still eager to let me kick his ass as I drifted off to sleep, not caring if I was still in my clothes that I fought in or if I were snoring, I was just happy to be asleep.  
  
Authoress' note:  
  
So how did you like this chapter? I had so much fun writing it! I love writing in Yusuke's point of view, probably because I can relate to him in a way that I know how he feels with everyone on his back. I kinda have that with school, only I'm doing good and my parents won't accept anything lower then a B. (ouch) My mom doesn't mind though unless it's a D or an F. I failed a science test this year and I told my mom, she said it was ok as long as I tried my best and she never told my dad so I was happy. Lol. Enough about me this is a Yu Yu Hakusho fan fiction, not the diary of Chelz the authoress! So how do you like the story so far? In my plans this is around halfway through the fic so I now welcome you the second half of my fic! Please read and review! Thanks so much!  
  
Preview of the next chapter:  
  
Hey guys it's Yusuke here and with all of this stuff going on you think I'd be able to miss school. But of course not I still have to go, and Keiko makes me go shopping with her too. Man I hate girl stuff, especially shopping. But to make matters worse something bad happens to Keiko! I can't say what because I don't know but when I find out who it was they're going to get hell from me! And what's going to happen to Kari? All this and more in the next chapter of The Wing Goddess! 


	15. Chapter 14

Ok guys after 2 trips to Manhattan NYC this week and much preparation for high school (Wednesday) I am finally back to my fanfics! YAY! Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Have you missed me? I'm sure you have! I just have to pray to god that Laura, Christina and I have the same classes (or at least some)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: starts praying::  
  
Yusuke: um Chelz? You ok????? Guess not, so I'll take it from here. Chelz doesn't own anything except her oc's, u can use them if u ask her first… blah blah blah blah blah. Don't you people have anything important to talk about?!? Man this is worse then having Kuwabara around…… speaking of which I believe its time to beat him up again………. Oh yeah here's the next chapter! :: walks off:: :: punching is heard and then the sound of Kuwabara falling to the ground after being beaten up::  
  
The wing goddess chapter 14  
  
Yusuke's Point of View  
  
"YUSUKE WAKE UP!" My mother screamed in my face as she pulled the covers from on top of me. I groaned in disgust at the fact that I had school today.  
  
"Mom, can't I just sleep in? I never go to school anyways." I asked still half asleep.  
  
"Get up!" She screamed  
  
"All right, all right! I'm up already!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of my bed and she exited my room. I dressed in my green school uniform, the one that always stood out from the mandatory blue ones in my school. I liked to be different, and green was my favorite color, blue was just so blah, it sucked. Green all the way baby. I walked down the hall to the kitchen where my mother had actually attempted to make me breakfast, which was an unusual act for her in the first place. I sat down and took a few bites out of the burnt toast and downed the glass of orange juice before rushing out the door to meet Keiko.  
  
"Yusuke you didn't finish your breakfast!" My mother yelled but I just ignored her.   
  
"Wow. Yusuke you're actually up on time, that's a first." Keiko began as she quickened her pace to walk beside me.  
  
"Yeah what of it? It's not like I had a choice with my mom screaming at me like that." I replied.  
  
"Hey Yusuke don't forget that you promised to come shopping with me today" Keiko nagged at me so I couldn't say that I forgot.  
  
"Yeah I know, and I promise I won't ditch you or run off." I said like I did every time.  
  
"And try and stay in school today Yusuke? And do your homework?" She added  
  
"Yes Keiko." We went through this every morning the promises and the whole stay in school and do your school work conversation. Well at least someone cared, not that it affected me up but it was a nice gesture compared to what most of my teachers have done to me. I guess the least I could do was what she asked or a majority of it, I couldn't guarantee the homework part of the deal, but I did stay in school. As we entered the school grounds there were the usual stares and frightened looks that we got every day. It was something that you got used to after a while; therefore I didn't let it bother me. I continued down the hall to my locker of which I rarely used, grabbed something to write with and headed to my first period class.  
  
***  
  
  
  
I was really surprised when I ended up sitting and waiting for at least a half hour after school before deciding that Keiko wasn't coming. Something was wrong; Keiko was never late, especially when it meant dragging me shopping with her. What could've happened to her? Maybe she was home, or maybe Kuwabara knew? I wasn't sure but I ran as fast as I could to Kuwabara's house.  
  
Keiko's Point of View  
  
I struggled as I felt someone grab me from behind and blindfold me. I tried to scream but instead a cloth was tied in my mouth. I was determined though, Yusuke would find me I knew he would, and then he'd deal with whoever did this to me. After a while I stopped struggling and then my captors set me down in what felt like a dark cold room and then locked the door behind them.  
  
"Keiko!" I heard a voice yell, I wasn't sure who it was though as I was blindfolded.  
  
"It's Kari!" The voice added  
  
"Kari! What's going on?" I asked a little frightened.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think it has to do with me and that prophecy. How'd you get here?" She asked me  
  
"I was attacked on my way to meet Yusuke, what about you?" I asked.  
  
"I had run away in an effort to find a way home after Koenma had said for me to stay. He came looking for me, I was selfish and mad and then the demons grabbed me and he told them that he'd rather see me dead anyways." She said  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's so mean! Come here and I'll untie you!" I replied  
  
"No we shouldn't if we do then they'll make them tighter, besides its not the right time. Don't worry they won't do anything to you. You're just assurance that Yusuke will come. I don't know why they want him to, maybe to try and kill him, but he can hold his own. I'll be the one getting all the beatings and things. You need to stay quite and act like you don't know me. No outburst or anything, if you can act like you're asleep. I'm sorry Keiko." She explained to me.  
  
"O….ok." I said. What she was saying scared me, and I wasn't the type of person who stood for watching… well listening to their friends being beat up for information. But I would have to try. She was trying to make sure that I was safe.  
  
"Thanks Kari." I said suddenly.  
  
"Its ok, I don't want them to hurt you, especially since you didn't do anything, and you don't know anything." She replied. Suddenly we both heard the door lock start to open and we both shut up, I myself attempting to act like I was asleep like she had asked but I couldn't help it, I just couldn't sleep.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked  
  
"Oh there are a lot of things that we personally want but our boss said that those things would have to wait." One of the demons replied with a laugh. I cringed at the thought and the sound of his voice.  
  
"Well then what does your boss want from me?" She snapped back.  
  
"Well it's quite simple, you're the wing goddess. As long as you are on our side and you tell us everything about the prophecy and how to unlock your power and we win the war, and you are unharmed. It's a win win situation goddess." The demon replied.  
  
"Like I'd ever help you." She retorted.   
  
"Shut up! That's not your decision to make!" the demon exclaimed and then I heard the sound of the demon slapping her. She didn't cry or complain, she just seemed to act as if it were nothing.  
  
"Now let's get this started. So how do you do it? What's the secret to your power goddess?" The demon sneered. I felt so bad for Kari right now, especially since she knew nothing about what the demons were asking her. They would probably beat her until she was almost dead.  
  
"I don't know anything." She replied simply  
  
"Sure that's what they all say." The other demon replied as he hit her, causing her to be thrown back to the wall.  
  
"I don't know anything ok! I don't know about this Wing Goddess, I don't know about this prophecy, and I don't know about and power, or secrets! I'm a human! I normal human!" She yelled back.   
  
"Well that's too bad because we don't believe you. And we'll do whatever it takes to get it out of you goddess." The first demon sneered. I started to cry silently as I was forced to listen to her cries of pain as the demons beat her until she was just barely holding on. I felt so bad for her and I had wish that Yusuke was here to fix it all, but he wasn't so all I could do was cry and pray for him, or someone to come and save us.  
  
Authoress' note: So how'd you like it? This one took a while to write, god knows why, but that's not the point. Sadly I don't have a preview b/c my notes are at my other house (grrrr.) Someone reviewed asking if this were a Hiei/Kari fic or a Koenma/Kari fic. Well I'm not quite sure…. It's kinda both in a ways… but not so much. Hiei ( the unknown person if u haven't figured it out) serves more of a ( how to explain this) as a minor kinda crush, someone who's kinda like a guardian angel in a way that will always love you ( well Hiei's a demon but those are the only words I could find….. lolz) Koenma is more of the serious kinda love. The kinda that is beyond the simple crush a girl gets if you know what I mean. Lolz…. Well it'll be that way if they can work out their differences and problems first (which I haven't decided yet…. Lolz. It's a mystery!) So if anyone wants to suggest a change to that put it in a review and I'll definitely consider! I hope this answered some questions out there!  
  
Forever and Fornever,  
  
Chelz 


	16. chapter 15

Hey guys, wow look here we're on chapter 15! Yay! Plus we have around or at 30 reviews! Yay! (Of course half of them are from Christina... Review if you haven't already and if you have then review again!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Man I start school tomorrow... this saddens me because it means that summers over and I can't sleep in on weekdays anymore. Oh yeah Jen and Laura, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol. Well I guess I'll let my bro (who's in college now) do the disclaimer.  
  
Scott: Chelz doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho in anyway shape or form; she owns Kari and Kari only. I own the dog, and myself and our mother owns herself too. If u want to use any of us in a fic u can review asking Chelz. Now go and read cuz I've gotta go to class and I don't have time for this useless disclaimer thing.  
  
Chelz: I'm not sure if that was an insult or a compliment towards my fic.... Most likely an insult but he's my big bro what did I expect???? Now here's chapter 15.  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 15  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
My body ached all over, I felt like I good just give in and die right there and then but my mind wouldn't let me. I moaned in pain as I pulled myself up to a sitting position and faced Keiko. They hadn't done anything to her, so I was thankful, just like I was thankful that they took off our blindfolds. I tried to smile in a lame attempt to try and make her feel like everything would be alright and that someone would come any day now. But we both knew that we didn't have many days left. My stomach growled reminding me of how long we had been here. They only fed us when they were in a good mood and to keep us alive. The last time we ate was about a week ago, and we had been here for about two weeks.  
  
"Are you ok, Kari you can't do this for much longer you know. The next time this happens you may be dead." Keiko said.  
  
"I know but its better for one of us to come out alive rather then neither of us." I replied  
  
"I know but I'm worried about you." Keiko answered  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be ok. As long as we have hope someone will come." I encouraged.  
  
"Why don't you call Shinigami, you said he told you that he would come whenever you called for him didn't you?" Keiko asked  
  
"Not his problem, and he can't do anything about it different then we ourselves can. Either someone like Yusuke comes and saves us or I get us out of here." I didn't say what I was really thinking, which was we don't come out alive in fear that she would lose hope and become pessimistic.  
  
"I guess." She replied not quite understanding what I meant but going with it nonetheless.  
  
Koenma's Point of View.  
  
I guess my conscience was getting the better part of me, as it had been 2 weeks since I let them take Kari and the only thing I could feel was guilt for what I had done. Everything had been normal as expected, I just continued spending my days stamping endless papers. But what was unexpected was Yusuke Urameshi practically breaking down my door in a fit.  
  
"Where is she?" He exclaimed in anger.  
  
"Who?" I asked as I looked up.  
  
"KEIKO! Who else?" He yelled.  
  
"Calm down Yusuke, I'm sure she's fine." I answered  
  
"Calm down? She's been missing for 2 damn weeks! How am I supposed to calm down! How am I supposed to explain to her parents where she is?!" He yelled back. I was getting angry as I could feel my blood boiling inside of me.  
  
"And you think I know Yusuke Urameshi? I don't know everything! And it's not my job to keep track of your girlfriend!" I exclaimed in anger and frustration. Before I knew it I was being held up in the air by the collar of my shirt looking down at an enraged Yusuke Urameshi. I only stared at him with out saying a word as he looked like he was about ready to kill me. He grunted in frustration and put me down realizing that killing me wouldn't solve anything. Well actually it was more like threw me down as I felt like my knees were about to break.   
  
"Alright Koenma. I believe you. But you better do everything you can to find her." He said this time more calmly and then excited as if nothing had happened. I let out an exasperated sigh and groaned in pain as I sat back down again. Someone must've really been out to kill me today, because I felt like I was having the worst day of my life.  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
  
  
We heard the metal door be unlocked and opened once more. This would either be food if we were lucky, or another beating for me to speak about something I knew nothing about if we were unlucky. Of course it was the latter, me being the unlucky one as a demon with a large muscular build stepped forward along with a much slimmer demon who held what looked like a whip of some sort. I tried not to grimace at the thought of all of the lashes and bruises I would be getting today but failed miserably.   
  
"Could it be that the goddess is willing to speak?" the smaller of the two said.  
  
"I have nothing to tell." I answered  
  
"Stubborn aren't we?" The taller demon said. I didn't stay anything and remained firm.  
  
"What's the secret to you power goddess? Do we have to beat you again?" The smaller demon asked. I remained silent as I glared at them menacingly.  
  
"Let me have a few hits at her" the larger demon said punching his fist into the palm of his hand. I knew this was going to hurt, but I had to stay strong and not let Keiko see that I was weak. If I did that then she would react and try to do something, and that would mean that she wouldn't be safe anymore. I let the large demon hit me acting as if I felt no pain in the whole procedure, while on the inside I was felt like I was crying, praying, bleeding, and screaming at the same time. This time the pain was different as I felt the hard lash of the whip smacking against my back in a very painful fashion. I wanted to give up right there but I couldn't, I had to stay strong.  
  
"I don't think beating her seems to be working.... I didn't think we'd have to go this far with her. But if it means finding out how to unlock her power then so be it." The smaller of the two demons said with a sly smile on his face.   
  
"We'll give you one more chance goddess, or else its that precious friend of yours over there. It would be wise to go along with us." The other demon said with a laugh. Now I was scared. I didn't know what I could do, I didn't want them to hurt Keiko, but I didn't know anything. I could only sit there with my mouth gaping open.  
  
"It looks like we'll have to get rid of your friend then." The larger of the demons said pounding his fists with anticipation.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" I cried. I didn't want to do that, but there was nothing else I could do.  
  
"Now that's a good girl. Now why don't you start with everything you know." The demons said.  
  
Unknown Person's Point of View  
  
I raced around the building as fast as I could in an attempt to find both of the girls. The shrill cry gave away their location in an instant as I raced to the door. I opened the door and stepped inside before knocking out the two demons that stood with them."Who are you?" she asked me  
  
"No one, but Yusuke Urameshi is looking for you Keiko. Come on, both of you, we have to get out of here now before anyone finds out." I said as I grabbed the other girl's arm and dragged both of them out of there and to someplace safe as quick as I could.  
  
***  
  
Kari's Point of View.  
  
Whoever this person was I was thankful as I watched Keiko fall asleep by the fire, knowing that we were finally safe. I wanted to smile but I could only cry as memories flashed through my mind. I suddenly felt the arm of the person who had saved us on my shoulder as if to comfort me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Why don't you look at me and see?" he replied turning me to face him. It was dark but the fire allowed me to make out his face as he removed the hood that had hidden his face before. I was shocked to find a demon with dark spiked hair and blood red eyes staring back at me.  
  
"Hiei...... you came to save us..... but why you hate me?" I asked quietly in disbelief that it was actually him. But before he answered he threw his cloak over me and vanished.  
  
Authoress' note: Ok how'd you like it readers? Please please please I beg of you, please review!!!!! Originally I hadn't planned on the fic to go this way but I had a little change of plans. Expect the next chapter soon, maybe tomorrow even!  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Hi, it's Kari. I guess you could say I've had a lousy past few weeks. I've been starved, tortured beaten and raped. But I haven't receive one ounce on love! Does anyone love me? Or am I just making up silly crushes between a lot of the guys I've met. Well I guess I'll learn soon enough as I'm reunited with Koenma in the next chapter of The Wing Goddess! 


	17. chapter 16

Yay! I'm on a role but I'm super tired and school starts tomorrow ( note that its 12:40 AM EST) well be happy I did two chapters in 1 night for u guys! So have fun reading cuz I'm turning this over to Kurama for the disclaimer and then I'm calling it a night!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Kurama: Hello there. Chelz doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho in anyway. She does own Kari, her friends, pets and family and the story of the wing goddess. If u would like to use any of these just ask in a review and Chelz will get right back to you! Now onto chapter 16 of the wing goddess!  
  
Chelz: thanks Kurama, now goodnight!  
  
The Wing Goddess: Chapter 16  
  
Koenma's Point of View.  
  
We were all relieved to receive word from Hiei that he had found the two girls and that they were safe as I, along with the others, made my way to where we were supposed to meet them. I sighed, I wasn't sure what I was going to tell Kari after what I had let happen to her, but I just hoped that she would listen to me. I didn't expect to feel this way, but I guess my heart ached in a way and it confused me very much.   
  
"We'll we're here. They should be here any minute now." Kurama reported. And he was right because only a few minutes later the two girls and a cloaked figure, which I had assumed to be Hiei appeared from the forest. I noted how Keiko had run up to Yusuke and embraced him as she almost started to cry in his arms. I was then surprised to find a crying Kari clinging to me tightly as I gently returned her embrace.  
  
"its ok don't worry I'm here." Was all I could mutter, even if it was the stupidest thing to say after abandoning her and letting those demons get her in the first place.  
  
"Yusuke it was horrible! Poor Kari! They were so cruel to her and she refused to let me get involved just so I wouldn't get hurt." Keiko cried.  
  
"What did they do?" He asked in return. I decided to listen, as Kari might not want to tell me these things herself.  
  
"They only fed us once a week, and every day they would come and beat her because she wouldn't tell them something that she wouldn't know about unlocking the Wing Goddess' power. But I feel so bad for her because after she wouldn't talk, they only beat her even more!" She cried in his arms. I noted a look of shock from Kurama and Yusuke which quickly turned to anger and then I found myself looking down at her, feeling more guilty then I had ever felt before in my life. It was all my fault that she had been beaten like that. If I hadn't been such a child and let them take her none of this would've happened. I held her tighter against my chest as she cried put then she started to pull away. I forced her to look me in the eye.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kari." Was all I could manage, even though there was so much I wanted to say, that was all that came out. The others thought I was apologizing about all of that having to happen, but I was really apologizing for saying all of those things and letting the demons take her away in the first place. She wiped her tears and ripped her arms from my grasp all while giving me a look that said,   
  
'I'm sorry but sorry won't cut it.' before walking away to where Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke, and Hiei stood. I felt so hurt, but she was right, I had deserved that, especially since it was all my fault that that happened to them in the first place.  
  
Kari's Point of View.  
  
We returned to the Reikai palace and I was greeted by Botan's comforting arms as I started to cry again. She offered to have a chat with me in my room and I accepted as we headed down the halls. I sat on my bed next her and fell back, smiling as the mattress comforted my aching back and muscles.  
  
"I'm so sorry about everything Kari, I know this is Koenma's fault and all but I think he feels really bad about it." She said.  
  
"I know but what does that change? Him feeling guilty doesn't change the fact that I was treated that way, but him not acting that way might have changed that." I replied. I truly wanted to forgive him but I didn't know if I could. He told me right to my face that he would rather see me dead and killed in the slowest most painful way imaginable and now he begged for my forgiveness?  
  
"It's all so confusing Botan." I said speaking my thoughts.  
  
"I know. Sometimes life is confusing. But you know Kari he truly is sorry. I think if he had the choice he would give his life for you, and not because of your status of the wing goddess, but because of who you are, because you're Kari." She explained.  
  
"Everything is so confusing Botan. I just don't get it. Especially Hiei and Koenma." I answered.  
  
"What's so confusing about Hiei?" she asked.  
  
"Well don't tell anyone but remember that night when I snuck out and then came back and told you about what happened?" I asked.  
  
"That was Hiei?!" She exclaimed almost as if the whole world could hear.  
  
"Botan! But yeah it was him. But what I don't get is that Hiei hates me! He'd kill me if he ever got the chance!" I replied.  
  
"Maybe he just acts that way. Or maybe he's in denial about caring about you?" Botan asked.  
  
"But didn't you just say" I stopped myself realizing that I was jumping to conclusions; she had never said that Koenma loved me, so why was I thinking that she did?  
  
"Didn't I just say what?" she asked  
  
"Nothing I just imagined something that's all." I quickly replied. There was a long silence before either of us spoke up again.  
  
"Botan....." I began nervously  
  
"Yes dear?" she asked in that tone that she always had towards me, as if I were her little sister.  
  
"K....Ko. Koenma..... does he you know.... Like me in any way?" I asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Not that it matters of course I was just wondering." I added quickly so she wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"Aww now I know why you're so confused! You love him! In fact you love both of them but you aren't sure what to do! How cute! Oh and of course, I think he likes you, actually I think he's quite taken with you if I may say so myself." She replied with a smile  
  
"I don't know really.... I like Hiei but it just seems strange, and not in that way. It just seems like a fantasy or something like that you know? Something that won't happen and never should. Kinda like all the crushes you get on the celebrities when you're a teen." I answered.  
  
"I see what you mean. And I understand what you are getting at. I kinda think that he might feel the same way you know? Not that he doesn't care but, it might be something like you're feeling. That you think you love him like that, but maybe your heart is playing tricks on you." Botan replied. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm not gonna say anything though about that kiss. Instead I'm going to act like I didn't know it was him. I don't want to hurt his feelings." I said quickly.  
  
"I think that's a good idea. Well Kari I have to get going. But you should rest up when you get the chance; you never know when we'll need you." Botan said with a wave.  
  
"Ok, bye Botan.... Oh and thanks!" I yelled as she walked out of the door with a smile acknowledging that it was no problem and that I was welcome. I sat for a few minutes before Koenma entered my room with his head held down with guilt as he sat at the chair that faced my window.  
  
"I know you probably won't accept this Kari. But I really am sorry for what happened but mostly for the things I said and did to you. I was being really childish when I said those things and I regretted them the moment they left my mouth and those demons had taken you away. I wish I could have gone back and changed it all so I would have never said those things, and instead saved you from those demons. But I guess I learned that I made the wrong choice and I think that that wrong choice just may have cost me what I longed for most. I'm sorry Kari." He said as he started to get up to leave.  
  
"Wait.... Koenma, wait." I said as he turned around. I patted the spot on the bed next to me for him to sit and he did as I asked, though still with his head held low in guilt.  
  
"Koenma, I think I owe you an apology too. In a way I deserved those things, maybe not all of them, but some of them. I was being very rude and selfish when I ran away. And then I just spat at your face with so many disrespectful remarks when you came to bring me back. You had every right to do what you did after I said those things. So Koenma.... Will you forgive me if I forgive you?" I asked hopefully. He thought for a moment.  
  
:"Of course. But Kari I still feel bad about everything. You know that don't you?" he asked me.  
  
"I know but I'm ok. I'm here now and that's what matters the most isn't it?" I asked  
  
"Yes it is, you're right." He replied as I saw his face lighten up a bit as he brought his eyes to meet mine. In my head I was thinking   
  
'Kiss me you fool.' But of course that wouldn't happen, that would just be like a little wish I had that wouldn't come true just like every other wish I had. I was caught by surprise when I felt his soft, gentle lips against mine. It had been as if he had read my mind as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he rubbed my sides lovingly all the while letting his tongue explore my mouth. I thought I was in heaven, this time for real as he placed small soft kisses along my neck and when he got close to my ear he whispered,  
  
"I love you" just so only I could her before her continued to kiss my neck and then returned to my lips. They tasted so sweet and I lingered for more but then I stopped realizing what we were doing. I pulled away slowly saying,  
  
"Koenma we have to stop."  
  
"Ok. I understand. I have some work to do anyways. You should get your rest." He said placing one last soft kiss on my temple and then he exited.  
  
I had a bad feeling that I had hurt him, as I realized that he had told me that he loved me but I had said nothing in return as I fell asleep for the first time in two weeks in the soft sheets of my bed.  
  
Authoress' note: all right, please review! Another thing that wasn't quite planned but I figure Koenma deserved it seeing as he doesn't get as much love as he deserves! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Preview: Hi there, its Koenma speaking and its back to work on the case for Kari and the others as a group of demons attack Kari's hometown leaving nothing but a ghost town! Uh oh! What's going to happen now that pretty much everyone Kari knows and loves is gone read the next chapter of The Wing Goddess to find out! 


	18. Authoress' Note 2

Ok I myself feel like I'm going to die right now because I still have yet to get my laptop back. My mom says soon and we're coming up on 3 weeks/1 month range now and its killing me…. Next time I'm putting everything on a floppy disk cuz I feel so bad for all of you guys who are reading and I'm not updating. So for now I'm left with reading fanfics, watching X-men evolution ( I used to watch it as I typed) and my Yu Yu Hakusho DVDs. If you haven't already, you must get Yoko Kurama, that is awesome, but it's the best when its uncut. Be warned though all you Kurama fans, Kurama takes a good beating from Karasu…… and I'm not exaggerating, expect lots of blood…. Well enough on that matter. So I'm still waiting for my laptop, I think I'm gonna die at this rate, but I promise once I get it back I'll finish the next chapter that night ( its halfway done) and post it the next day, and then get to work on the next chapter. I keep on looking at the fic and am so surprised that its gotten this far, and has gotten so much support, it isn't anything compared to Blaque Midnyte's Yu Yu Hakusho/Harry Potter xovers ( which are great I love them and they are must reads! And this is coming from a not so big Harry Potter fan, actually not a Harry Potter fan at all) but I could never expect that. If I reached 50 or more reviews with this story I would feel awesome cuz honestly I love this story, and I love writing it. I can't wait to finish it so that I can go back and edit it to only make it better! You guys mean the world to me so keep reviewing! This author needs motivation being a procrastinator and all( POWER TO THE PROCRASTINATORS!) So I have to say I think at the latest, I will get my laptop back next week, hopefully it will be sooner! Please Read, Review, and spread the word of this fic! You are the people that power this fanfic so please keep up the good work!  
  
Forever and Fornever,  
  
ReikaiPrincess, formally known as RavenDropz( yes I changed the pen name) 


	19. chapter 17

Hey, you can kill me now ok? Or you can shoot my history teacher for giving me 2 1/2 hours of homework every night! You choose! Lol, 2 months since I last updated he he he. Buffy926 wants the god of death back....I'll have to work at that. So sorry bout the hold up and everything! I'm really trying my hardest, it's the end of the marking period so who knows what is happening, plus I have 2 shows next week. Well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my ocs, if u want to use um ask in a review and I'll get back to ya. I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho but I don't so go read chapter 17 of the wing goddess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 17  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
My dreams were plagued with dark nightmares. Nightmares of the deaths of my friends and family. Nightmares of what could happen to me. This time I was all alone in a long infinite hall of tall mirrors. Each mirror held a story, or a retelling of someone who was close to me's fate. I walked up towards what looked like a door but I was frozen in my tracks at the first of the mirrors as a demon thrusted my head towards the mirror forcing me to watch. It was Christina I realized as I tried to shut my eyes to block my sight but I wasn't allowed to; my eyes remained open and focused on the mirror. She was running somewhere I wasn't sure where. But I could tell she was being chase, she was scared as she stumbled and struggled to pull herself up again. I soon found a cloud swirling around me full of some sort of gas. It was intoxicating as its contents filled my lungs, its smell sweet and refreshing, as I finally was able to close my eyes I smiled. But when I opened them again I realized that I wasn't in that hall anymore. I was Christina being chased. I quickly picked myself up and ran unsure of where to but as far away from whatever was chasing me as I could get. I ran until I could run no more and stopped for a rest after figuring that I was ok at a clearing in the woods near a river. I sighed with relief realizing that I was safe here. I noticed a small river running not far from where I sat and I got up walking over to get a drink. I knelt down and cupped my hand full of water bringing them to my mouth and letting the refreshing liquid fill my mouth and quench my thirst. I smiled as I took the water to my hands again and splashed some on my face. I looked down at my reflection in the water just out of curiosity. I blinked a few times finding something strange about what I was looking at. My reflection blurred changing to that of a face with light skin and sharp fangs. Petrifying blood red eyes were accented with dark lashes and horns protruded out from its head. I was confused and I screamed as a hand with long nails grabbed me and forced my face into the water. I struggled, as the demon held me down underwater. Most people suggest staying calm so that you could save energy but I couldn't. My worst fear was drowning and here was a demon trying to do just that to me. As I finally broke the surface gasping for air my head was forced back underwater, only this time the demon had turned me so I was on my back so that it would be harder to resurface. I struggled again, and surfaced gasping for air. The demon was getting fed up and finally just took out a knife and stabbed my chest. I screamed as I felt the blade pierce me. I had always heard that being stabbed was bad but I didn't realize that the pain was this horrible. The demon feeling unsatisfied with just stabbing me thrust my head under water one last time until I only remained laying lifeless in a blood stained river with a knife stuck into my chest. I opened my eyes again. I was back in the hall way but something was different. I noticed that it was hard to breath and blood stained my shirt. I continued on anyways hoping to reach the exit. This time I was able to pass a few mirrors until I was stopped again and forced to watch the events replay. It was Joey. Only Joey wasn't running, he stood, his blond hair swaying in the wind, in a fighting stance as a tall and slender demon approached him. I suddenly noticed the cloud again as I was unable to stop myself from inhaling its sweet gas. I now found myself standing where Joey had been, I was Joey.  
  
"Come over here and fight me! I'm not afraid of you! You don't scare me at all!" I challenged. The demon smirked a bit as he muttered something that sounded like  
  
"Stupid human, you don't stand a chance." Under his breath.  
  
"What was that speak louder!" I mocked him  
  
"I said you're weak and it won't take me long to kill you!" The demon replied this time within earshot.  
  
"We'll see about that." I said smirking after all, I was tough, and no one was going to stop me. No demon, no human, no one. I readied myself into a defensive stance but quickly changed to offensive as he motioned for me to attack. I charged at him and with everything I had I let out an assault of punches that would have given any normal human a concussion but I was shocked as he just stood there yawning as if nothing at all were happing. I stopped with my mouth gaping in surprise and my eyes suddenly becoming full of fear.  
  
'Laura....' I thought, I hoped that she was all right that none of this was happening to her. Ever since Kari had disappeared everything had gotten weird and I didn't know why. But this had to be the scariest moment of my life as I stood in my best defensive stance trying to act calm as this demon prepared to attack me.  
  
"Don't you know? I bite back." The demon said with a laugh and then I felt like I was being stabbed all over my body. I fell to my knees as I watched the 'spines' return to the demons body as if nothing had happened. I could feel blood creeping up my throat as I began to feel light headed. The last thing I saw ever was a demon laughing at my face as I fell over lifeless. Once again I opened my eyes finding myself back in that hall of mirrors. I noticed that my clothes were covered in bloods as I feel to my knees and began crying. I didn't understand what was going on but I wanted it to end, I wanted to leave this place. But I was trapped for eternity.  
  
"LET ME LEAVE!!!!" I screamed with tears running down my face. I shot up in a cold sweat shaking with fear. It was dark and I was alone. I was scared and didn't know what to do so I panicked. I jumped out of my bed and raced down the hall to Koenma's office crying hysterically and uncontrollably with fear. I became even more panicked and scared when I found no one there and then I continued racing down the halls screaming and crying out for anyone to come but no one came. I was alone.... I was alone and scared. I woke up crying hysterically in a cold sweat panicking as I shot up in my bed.   
  
"Hey its ok, what happened?" I heard a voice say I was too busy panicking and crying to notice that it was Koenma holding me in a gentle embrace.  
  
"The...they kill, they killed Joey and Christina! An...and I was in this hall... with these...m..mirrors and I had to .....I had to live as them when they died.... A..and then I woke up here alone and no one was here.... I was so scared..." I manage to get out between sobs.  
  
"Shh its ok it was just a dream. Don't worry that didn't happen." He said while hugging me. He rubbed my back gently trying to get me to calm down. I just sat there crying in his arms for a few minutes before I finally calmed down to the point where the tears had nearly stopped.  
  
"Ko...Koenma? I'm scared...." I whispered quietly.  
  
"You can stay with me tonight ok? And then tomorrow we'll take you to your hometown to visit your family and friends ok Kari?" he replied gently. I nodded as I got out of the bed still clinging to him tightly as he led me to his room. His room was painted a dark royal blue with dark wood furniture and a bed to match. I was surprised that it was just a normal bedroom and nothing extraordinary like you saw in celebrities' homes. He tucked me in and wiped my tears.  
  
"Don't worry I'm here for you." He whispered as he kissed my temple and I fell asleep. He got into the bed with me on the other side and wrapped his arm around me just to make me feel safe. And it must've worked because I didn't have any more nightmares that night.  
  
***  
  
I woke up to find myself empty in the bed as I rolled over to see what time it was.   
  
"11:30 in the morning" I mumbled and started to fall back asleep.  
  
"11:30 IN THE MORNING!" I exclaimed as I shot up in the bed. Had I really slept so long? Koenma said we would visit my family and friends today and I already wasted half of it. I shook my head in disbelief as I made the bed and hurried to my own room. There I showered and dressed, not bothering to do anything with my hair, just letting it dry naturally. I headed down the hall, trying to act like I wasn't excited or in a rush and ran into Hiei.   
  
'Great just who I wanted to see.' I thought letting my sarcasm slip into my expression as I glared at him and rolled my eyes.  
  
"What's your problem ningen?" he asked of my attitude  
  
"It's staring me right in the face, something short with black spikey hair." I snapped  
  
"Hn." Was all he said.   
  
"If you got something to say then say it to my face!" I snapped at his lack of response.  
  
"You're a weak ningen, who complains, and whines, and who can't even get through a nightmare without crying for her mother." He replied bluntly.  
  
"What did you say?" I asked him, my attitude was flaring again.  
  
"You heard me." He said quietly. That was it, I had had enough of his criticism and rude remarks about things he didn't even know of. I lunged at him and punched him square across the face, leaving a good mark.  
  
"Is that all you've got ningen? You're weaker then I thought." He mocked as he hit me a few times and then sent me crashing into a wall. I got up and rubbed my head gingerly.  
  
"HIEI!"I exclaimed and with rage marched up to him. I picked him up by the collar and he just laughed at me. I wanted to kill him right then and there. I glared at him angrily and then set him down walking away towards Koenma's office with some bruises and a very unhappy demeanor. Despite of what had just happened I walked into Koenma's office smiling and happy as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Sorry about over sleeping Koenma sir. I didn't mean to. I left the room clean." I said with a bow.  
  
"Its ok don't worry about it. But please don't call me Sir Kari, you know it's not like that between us." He said as he looked up.  
  
"So if you don't mind my asking, when do we leave?" I asked  
  
" In a few hours. I have some work to do, and Yusuke and Keiko met with your mother and friends. She says your brother is coming home from college and your friends are coming over as well. Though they think you were just in Japan this whole time." He said as he continued to stamp his stacks of paper.  
  
"Ok, sir. I'll come back later. Thank you for doing this for me Koenma sir." I said  
  
"Kari, you really need to kick, the sir habit. You're the first person who has actually done that to me naturally who has no need to." He said with a sigh as he lifted up his head to look at me.  
  
"Sorry si... I mean sorry. I'll try harder not to do so." I answered. He was right it had become habit for me to refer to him as Sir, or Koenma Sir, and not just Koenma. I laughed in the back of my head, remembering that it was also a nervous habit of mine as well.  
  
"What happened to you Kari?" he asked of me. He must have noticed the bruising from Hiei.  
  
"Nothing, I just tripped. I'm not a morning person... even at 11:30 I'm still clumsy." I replied smoothly.  
  
"Ok, take better care of yourself, you don't want your family to think that your getting beat up all the time?" Koenma said with a smile as if he knew I was lying. I felt guilty, but Hiei was my own problem to settle, it had nothing to do with anything else. I decided not to let him attempt to dig any farther and bid my farewell for the time being. I headed back to my room. I decided to take a bath and then afterwards I could bandage the few of my wounds where Hiei managed to draw blood and or cut my skin. I turned the faucet for the hot water and let it fill as I gathered a towel and some clothes to change into after I was finished. I finally stripped of my clothes and folded them to the side and then got into the tub of warm water after turning of the faucet. I just let myself sink until my hair was wet and my head rested on the back edge of the tub. The warm water felts so comforting against the sore spots on my body as I closed my eyes drifting off to sleep without even realizing it. For the first 15 minutes or so I seemed relaxed, and everything felt fine. Until I could feel myself slowly being pushed further and further underwater. Figuring I had just slipped I tried to bring myself up so my head was above the water again. I just barely got there before I felt my body being thrusted under the water and held down as I struggled to break free from whatever it was that was holding me down. I could feel myself loosing air, and consciousness as my sight began to turn black. I couldn't hear much anymore and I felt my lungs tighten from the lack of oxygen. I honestly thought I was going to die until I heard the door open. I quickly sat up gasping for air as I realized that whatever it was that was holding me had left right when that person opened the door.  
  
"Are you ok Kari?" Botan asked of me.   
  
"I'm fine, everything's alright here Botan." I said as I was still trying to catch my breath  
  
"Ok then, Koenma says he'll be ready in about 15 minutes." Botan added  
  
"Thanks Botan." I said with a smile  
  
"No problem, I'll see you in a bit." She said and left me to be on my own again. No sooner had she left was I draining the water and drying myself off. I wasn't going to take any chances, whatever that thing was, it tried to drown me, and I didn't want chance that happening again. I sighed hoping that it was just my imagination as I dressed and fixed my hair into a ponytail, and then clipped it up with a hair claw. I took one last look at the tub before turning off the light, shutting the door and leaving. I was never going to take a bath again. Shower maybe, but no more baths.  
  
Authoress' note: So how did you like it? I hope you did! I'll update soon! Please review! 


	20. Chapter 18

Hey guys I'm back again… only one review…did I really turn you guys away that much? COME BACK! Please??? I miss everyone! Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YYH just my ocs, if you wanna use them just ask!  
  
The Wing Goddess: chapter 18  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
It's good to be home, that's all I can say. I couldn't even remember my room before but now, I don't want to leave.  
  
"Mom!" I exclaimed as I ran into her arms welcoming her warm embrace.  
  
"I missed you so much Mom!" I added, I didn't realize it but I almost cried I was so happy to see her safe. When I saw my brother I couldn't take it anymore I just ran up to him, tears streaming from my eyes, and hugged him harder then I had ever in my life. He looked quite surprised at my reaction, the most interaction that showed any kind of love we had been was a smile or something of that level. We were close we just never showed it like some other siblings did. I wiped my eyes quickly and stepped back, I think what I did was shock enough for him; I didn't think he needed anymore.  
  
"Sorry, it's just I've missed you so much and it's been so long." I apologized. It was partially that but mostly that they were safe and alive after all of the nightmares I had been having. My brother looked strangely at Koenma and that paternal streak he had came back. Being without a father, my brother seemed to fill the gap when it was needed for me, and now he felt like he needed to protect me again.  
  
"Oh. Everyone this is a friend from Japan. Koenma this is my brother Scott, and my mother." I introduced in an effort to ease my brother's instincts.  
  
"It's a pleasure." My mother answered  
  
"Hey." Was all that my brother managed, he was obviously still on edge.  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well, Scott, Mrs. Yuramora. I can see where your daughter gets her good looks." He replied. Well easy enough to say he already had my mother down the hatch.  
  
"Oh please you don't have to say such things. Would anyone like something to drink?" my mother asked as my brother glared at Koenma telling him to watch it.  
  
"Any orange juice mom?" I asked trying to ease the tension.  
  
"I'll have a coke." My brother added, my mother turned to Koenma and he declined as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Scott! Stop embarrassing me!" I whined so that only he could hear. He laughed.  
  
"Please?" I added with my little puppy dog face.  
  
"You're so sensitive." He replied  
  
"Am not!" I retorted, he laughed again.  
  
"Stop laughing at me!" I exclaimed. He only shook his head and continued to laugh.  
  
"Are you listening to me? Hello?!" I called, but he ignored me. I couldn't see but Koenma was laughing a little as well from where he stood behind me.  
  
"MOM! Scott's laughing at me!!!" I yelled  
  
"Kari! Just ignore him!" She yelled from the kitchen. I looked at him then I turned my back towards him, plopped on the floor and pouted like a little child. I guess you could say that I missed the times like that so that's why I acted that way. He ruffled the top of my head and smiled down at me.  
  
"Man you can be so childish sometimes Kari." He said  
  
"Oh don't rub it in." I grumbled from below. I could hear Koenma laughing to himself on the other side of the room as my mother came out with the drinks. It was one of those moments that showed how much we really cared about each other, my brother and I, even if it didn't look that way on the surface.  
  
"Thanks mom." I said as I stood to my feet and took the glass from her. I forgot how thirsty I was and downed the orange juice in one big sip. I set the glass down and grabbed Koenma by the arm.  
  
"We'll be upstairs mom! I gotta call Laura and everyone!" I exclaimed and dragged him up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and quickly shut it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Just a minute stay out here ok?" I requested and he replied with a nod. I snuck into my room and shut the door behind me. I forgot how messy it was, and I forgot about all of the posters on my walls of guys like Bam Margera, and bands like Good Charlotte and CKY. And then there was the floor. I forgot about how I left it that night, clothes scattered, bed unmade, books everywhere. I did my best to stuff my clothes in my hamper but they overflowed so I put them and the hamper in my closet. I then gathered my books and stacked them and made my bed. I was about to start taking down the posters when Koenma came in. I guess he got impatient, or he just figured that he didn't care how the room would look.  
  
"Sorry bout the mess….eh…forgot to clean before I left…" I replied nervously  
  
"Its ok really. So uh who are all the people on your walls?" he asked curiously as he took a seat on my bed. I stood up and started on one side of the room and began pointing to the posters explaining who everyone was.  
  
"Well this is Bam Margera, he kicks ass, and he's so fucking hott! And over here that's Ashton Kutcher, I love him to death, not as much as Bam but he's up there. Ooo and that's Joel and Benji from Good Charlotte, and that's Shane West. I can't believe I almost forgot Brandon Boyd from Incubus! Oh my gosh! And then this is…" I trailed off and started blushing.  
  
"Eh sorry…."  
  
"Its…ok…"  
  
"Ok well this is Michelle Branch, and Vanessa Carlton, Good Charlotte, CKY, awesome band I might add, John Mayer, my idol, Reese Witherspoon, she's soo cool." I continued on more calmly this time but then stopped at one picture. It was my family, all of us when my dad was still alive. I started to choke up a bit but continued anyways.  
  
"This is the last picture of my family together before my dad died in a car accident when I was little. I miss him a lot…." I explained as I started to cry a bit.  
  
"But I try….not to let it bother me….because he wouldn't want me to mourn all the time." I said as I wiped my tears from my eyes in an effort to stop from crying.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to get all soft. Lets go see my friends. You remember them don't you?" I asked quickly trying to change the subject. He nodded and we headed out.  
  
It was windy as the wind whipped at me causing my hair to slap at my face. It hurt at first but I soon grew used to it, just like after when you're in preschool as a kid you grow immune to all those germs floating around. I watched as some leaves blew past me in a swirling gust, their colors that of golds, reds, and oranges. I forgot how pretty fall was around here and I sighed trying to relax, but I just couldn't. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that something bad was going to happen. Koenma looked at me and said,   
  
"Are you ok? You looked bothered."  
  
"I'm ok, just a little cold but that's all. We're almost there anyways." I replied as I continued to walk. I tried to act ok and it seemed to work but somewhere deep down inside of me I knew that something wasn't right as I approached the door of Seyla's house. I rang the door bell and stepped back a few feet. Seyla's mother opened the door and welcomed us.  
  
"Is Seyla home?" I inquired as she let us in. She looked down and shook her head. Immediately I knew something was wrong.  
  
"Did something happen?" I asked nervously.  
  
"She's in the hospital if you want to see her." She replied. I wanted to ask what happened but then decided against it.  
  
"Do you know the room number?" I asked. She nodded and fetched a piece of paper with the number and floor scratched on it.  
  
"Thank you, I hope she gets better." I answered politely. We excused ourselves quietly and headed back in to the windy cold that was fall in New England. I refused to look at Koenma, I didn't want him to see the worry and fear on my face especially if it was anything like what I had experienced the other night in my dreams, or earlier today in the bath tub. Actually I was too embarrassed to admit that I was scared, especially after how much I had made a fool of myself already. We walked in silence to the hospital, every once in a while one of us starting to speak up but then never finishing our sentences. When we arrived at the hospital to Seyla's room she looked a little bruised. I walked up to her, trying not to cry and said hello. She seemed surprised to see me.  
  
"Kari why are you here?" She asked  
  
"To see you silly, did you think I forgot about you?" I replied still holding back tears. She shook her head.  
  
"What happened to you?" I asked with a concerned tone. I had noticed that Koenma had excused himself leaving Seyla and myself alone in the room.  
  
"I doubt you'll believe me, no one ever does, but something attacked me in my sleep. I couldn't see it but it was there. Has that ever happened to you?" She explained. I nodded remembering the bath tub incident earlier this morning.  
  
"Were you hurt badly?" I asked  
  
"Well I got a concussion, some gashes, and some bruises. It was like someone cut into me with a knife, but I can't remember much now." She added showing me one of the gashes on her arm.  
  
"Everyone thought I was crazy when I said it but I really thought it was something like a demon. You know how they say that they attack you in your sleep and all." She said  
  
"I believe you Seyla, and I promise I won't let anything else happen to you." I cried.  
  
"Thanks Kari." She replied. I looked at my watch, it was getting late and I should've been home by then.  
  
"I should really get going, I wish I could stay but….my mother will get worried. I promise I'll help you Seyla." I said.  
  
"I know you will Kari, thanks. See you soon." Seyla answered. I turned and Koenma was waiting. We exited and headed for my house.  
  
Scott's Point of View:  
  
Kari came back late with that Koenma guy last night. I don't like him, heck I don't like any guy she brings home, well actually that Yusuke kid who was by the other day wasn't too bad but that's beside the point. I don't care if he's just a friend I don't like him being around my sister. Its just weird, I'm not used to it I guess. I sighed as I fell back on my bed, I didn't come home too much but this weekend was an exception, Kari coming home from Japan and all. I think the whole Kari going to Japan thing stressed mom out. She's not used to being alone, especially with dad dead and all. I think that maybe Kari shouldn't go back to Japan and leave mom like this. Its not fair to her. I glanced at my clock as I let these thoughts run through my head. We both left tomorrow and mom would be alone again, and Kari would be alone with that Koenma guy. I cringed as I thought of his name. He just seemed too perfect, the way he was all polite and all. I'd rather her be with that Yusuke kid, wait no I'd rather her be with no one at all and stay home with mom. I couldn't get my mind off of how much I didn't like the guy but Kari sure could as I heard a cry come from downstairs on the couch where she slept tonight. I instinctively jumped up and ran to see if she was ok.  
  
"Kari are you ok?" I asked  
  
"I...it was just a bad dream that's all. I'll be ok." She said, somehow I didn't believe her, like she was hiding something from me, but I decided not to dig any deeper at the moment.  
  
"Ok, if you need anything come get me." I replied returning her smile and she nodded. As I walked away I could only think of how much I didn't trust this Koenma guy. She only had bad dreams after our dad died and now, after she met this guy. She obviously wasn't telling me something, neither of them were. I didn't care though; I'd have to find out on my own.  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
I waited for my brother to leave and then quietly raced up to my room where Koenma was sleeping for the night. I flung the door open and then caught it before it hit the wall and woke my brother. I shut it more quietly, surprised that it didn't wake Koenma. I went and shook him a little harshly for what was needed to wake him and waited for his response.  
  
"Wha? What is it this time Kari?" he asked a little annoyed at the fact of being woken up. I was in hysterics talking a mile a minute and everything I said came out as inaudible because of it.  
  
"Slow down." He mumbled  
  
"I can't! I can't! I can't!" I exclaimed quietly tears starting to pour from my eyes. He gripped my arms tightly and held me like that to get my attention.  
  
"Slow down. S-L-O-W D-O-W-N." he said spelling it out. I stopped and took a few breaths.  
  
"Now what happened?" he asked loosening his grip and letting go of my arms.  
  
"There isn't much time…." I started.  
  
Authoress' note: Ok this one I wasn't quite sure what to do with it, I think I wrote it and deleted it, then rewrote it like 5 times before I was somewhat satisfied. It just seemed to be missing something but that's my opinion. What do you think? Poll question! What was your favorite chapter so far???? Review with your answer!  
  
Forever and Fornever,  
  
Chelz A.K.A- Reikai Princess 


	21. chapter 19

OMG! So Sorry guys! I'm a procrastinator... Actually I got sidetracked with my old fic that I'm redoing to make it ten million times better! (Thorns or a Rose, G Gundam it sucked ass believe me I wrote it in 7th grade time for an update and makeover now that I'm a freshman in high school) Can you believe it? This fic is almost over! Only a few chapters left! Wow! I'm actually going to finish a fan fiction that'll be a first! (Really it will) I don't know what the length of this chapter is going to be like. If it's short I'm sorry I'm trying! Who knows maybe after I finish this and Thorns of a Rose: revamped, maybe I'll redo this one and improve on it. (I've been reading through "Thorns of a rose" and I'm thinking to myself... "What did I write here? AHHHHH GOTTA FIX THIS!!!!" lol. Eventually I will improve upon this fic, it will take time though! So keep your eyes peeled. But until that day let's actually get the story finished first!  
  
Botan: Chelz doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho sadly.... but I think it's for the better.... she doesn't know business in the end she'd probably kill us all.... Oh well Chelz does own Kari, and her family though!   
  
Chelz: You know sometimes people don't know when to shut up....  
  
Botan: I wonder what else could go wrong if she owned us! Hmmm I heard the last thing she owned got stolen, either that or broken...wait that's every CD player she gets...every 6 months she needs a new one of those...no wonder her parents have given up on her...  
  
Chelz:: clears throat::  
  
Botan: huh?  
  
Chelz: ::smiles::  
  
Botan: ::nervous laugh:: oh yes here is the next chapter of the wing goddess!  
  
The Wings Goddess Chapter 19  
  
Yusuke's Point of View.  
  
It was two in the morning as I heard sirens blaring outside. I groaned as I got myself up and stretched cursing at the fire trucks outside for waking me. It was dark with the exception of many houses on fire throughout the streets. It took me a moment to realize what exactly was going on as I rubbed my eyes with fatigue. I yawned and threw on a jacket finding myself curious as to what exactly was happening. Outside I was joined by an equally confused Kazuma Kuwabara who questioned me as to what was going on.  
  
"I don't know." I replied honestly.  
  
"Man I've got a weird feeling about this. Something isn't right." Kuwabara noted  
  
"What like someone used their spirit energy to set these houses on fire?" I asked sarcastically. I didn't expect him to say yes.  
  
"What did you expect? Did you honestly think that some kids set all of these houses on fire? Or that this many people "accidentally" left their stoves on or something?" Hiei said with his own sharp tone as he appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Well maybe I did. Whatcha gonna make of it Hiei?" I replied glaring at him. Kurama made his own entrance walking out onto the street stepping between us.  
  
"Save your energy. We will need it if we are going to stop the demons. Wait no... we are going to hold back the demons until we figure out how Kari is supposed to stop this all. We don't need to waste our energy on each other." He explained  
  
"Yeah guys come on." Kuwabara added. I sighed and let my guard down returning to the task at hand.  
  
"So why are the demons here? Why not in America where Kari is?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"They are warning us. Showing us what they will do with the rest of the world once they capture her." Hiei explained  
  
"As well as trying to rid themselves of us. With us out of the way there is no one stopping them." Kurama added.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that if we don't stop them these demons are gonna burn down the whole planet?" I questioned. They both nodded.  
  
"That's gonna be one big barbeque." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Whats the point in that! There will be nothing left for them to keep!" I argued.  
  
"That's not my problem." Hiei stated  
  
"We need to hold them back long enough for Kari and the others to figure out what to do. She has the prophecy. We have to wait for it to come true." Kurama reminded.  
  
"Alright then. Lets do this!" I said as I pumped my fist in the air. If it was a fight they wanted it would be a fight they would get!  
  
Kari's Point of View  
  
I was running with Koenma, the prophecy tightly gripped in my hands, down the halls of the reikai palace. We had come back for it in hopes that it would help us but strangely we found the palace empty.  
  
"What do you mean it's already started!" He exclaimed  
  
"In Japan! The Demons are in Japan! Right now they are fighting with Yusuke and the others! We have to figure this prophecy out now!" I yelled back. He pulled me into a corner and clasped his hand over my mouth. I looked up to him wondering what he was doing but then I noticed as I saw the shadows on the opposite wall of figures of large stature and long sharp teeth and claws.  
  
" Where is she? I could've sworn I picked up a scent!" One of them yelled in aggravation.  
  
"Look around she has to be close if the scent ends her. Besides she can't hide forever." The other one said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah you're right. After all it's only a matter of time before she does something or just falls asleep."  
  
"Exactly." He confirmed. I screamed inwardly with fear making sure that I didn't make a sound as beads of sweat began to form and fall down my face. I was starting to panic as they came closer and closer to where we stood hiding. I looked back at Koenma who still had his hand over my mouth. He motioned for me to stay calm and to relax. I tried my best and even found myself trying not to breathe. I looked around for something, anything to hide under but Koenma beat me to it as he quietly led me towards the long floor length curtain and wrapped it around us in hopes of concealing us. One of the demons spun as if he saw us and made his way towards where we stood.   
  
"Hey what is it?" The other demon asked  
  
"I coulda sworn I just got scent of her." He replied as he sniffed the air. At that point I was absolutely still, like a statue, I wouldn't even let a breath escape from my lips as the demon sniffed around the curtain where we were hidden. I could feel his nose against the curtain as a bead of sweat dripped down my face I wanted to gasp or scream but Koenma threw his hand over my mouth just in time to catch me.   
  
"Nope nothing here... lets go back to where we picked up her scent and try again." He said.  
  
"Ok, lets go, we'll catch her eventually." The other demon replied.  
  
"Can I be the one to kill her?" He asked as they walked away.  
  
"Now why you!" the other argued.  
  
"I picked up the scent!" he shot back. After a few seconds their voices disappeared and Koenma sighed with relief and let his hand fall back to his side. I gulped and started breathing fast, labored breaths.  
  
"They sense your fear the most. The more you let on that you're scared the faster they'll find you." He explained. My eyes widened, I wasn't one who could easily control my emotions but I didn't have much time to react as he grabbed my arm again and we started running.  
  
"Where are we going? Isn't the way out the other way?" I argued as he pulled me along.  
  
"Don't you think I know this place better then anyone Kari? There is always more then one exit." He replied as he dragged me down some spiral stairs. It only got darker with each step.  
  
"Where is this?" I asked.  
  
"Relax, it's the only way you'll make it through alive. This is where the corrupted souls lie. These are the ones that will devour you at any stir of discomfort or fear and anxiety. So stay calm." He explained.  
  
"Oh you had to pick the deadly way?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Would you rather have to jump about ten stories into a river?" He replied as he led me through. There were purple flames every once in a while that led us towards an exit.  
  
"So what happens to these corrupted souls" I asked trying to make conversation so I wouldn't get scared or anything.  
  
"Eventually they are purified but only after they spend 1000 years down here. Purification is their gift, their second chance, but they don't get it until they serve their sentence." He replied realizing what I was trying to do.  
  
"Oh." I said simply.  
  
"It's not too much further, just up ahead there." He pointed out. I smiled with relief. We walked to the exit and welcomed to light and fresh air. He then led me a ways away from the palace to make sure that we would be safe before we sat down.  
  
"Red sky, sun dripping blood, those who live there overrun.  
  
The sky will turn black, during the attack of those not welcome.  
  
Shining light must come through and spirits unite.  
  
But die must the one in order for her to take flight.  
  
With wings cast and tears collected.  
  
What will happen next will be unexpected,  
  
The unwelcome will leave and run in right.  
  
But only with the key will the darkness turn to light." I read aloud.  
  
"What does it all mean. Who is the one? Who is she? The one who will take flight? And what is the key?" I asked. Koenma thought for a moment.  
  
"The first line is what is happening now in Japan with the fires and deaths. The second line as well. Normal humans can't see it, but whenever there is an event with many deaths the sky turns black, as it should from the demon attack that is now occurring." He explained.  
  
"Ok. Shining light, maybe that is hope? Or someone representing hope? And spirits might that mean Yusuke and the others fighting the demons as we speak?" I asked  
  
"Possibly. The rest is all blurred to me, I can't interpret it." he replied. I sighed.  
  
"Well then lets try not to think about it. My brother always said that if you left something alone and rested and then woke up and thought about it you could get something more from it." I said.  
  
"Ok." He answered.  
  
Koenma's Point of View.  
  
  
  
I sat there as she drifted off to sleep. This could be the last time I ever see her with all that is going on. I sighed as I replayed the prophecy through my head. I knew what the rest of it meant, I just didn't want to admit that it was true that it could happen, and that it would happen. So much had happened in the past few months I couldn't just let it all go, it wasn't that easy. I felt like daggers were stabbing at my heart as I watched her for what might be the last time she ever got to breathe and dream. I recalled an argument Botan and I had before. I can't remember exactly when but it still stuck in my mind.  
  
*flash back*   
  
"Koenma she's falling for you! Can't you see, you can't lead her on like that!" Botan cried in concern for the girl.  
  
" And why not!" I argued.  
  
"Koenma stop being so naïve! Its forbidden and you know it!" she exclaimed.  
  
" So." I answered  
  
" So you're just gonna hurt her? Let her believe that" she started  
  
"That what Botan that I love her? I would never let such a thing happen." I answered  
  
" You're falling for her and you know it." She said sternly.  
  
"And so what if I falling for her?" I replied.  
  
"SO WHAT! KOENMA ITS AGAINST THE RULES! YOU SIMPLY JUST CAN'T!!!" She yelled.  
  
"Botan, what's the point in having everything if you can't have the one thing you want the most?"   
  
"Koenma she's going to die!". The words stabbed me like a knife as they hit the air.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"In order for the wing goddess to reveal herself Kari has to die. If the wing goddess doesn't reveal herself we all die." She explained.  
  
"No, no I don't believe it. I won't let it happen." I said shaking my head in denial. She shoved the prophecy in front of me so I could read the words myself, the truth sinking in, that she would die in the end.  
  
"No I don't care!"   
  
"Koenma you can't play with fate! Nor can you change it!" She exclaimed.  
  
* end of flash back *   
  
  
  
She was right that day I just wouldn't accept it. The truth is, I'm still having trouble accepting it now. There has to be another way. This couldn't be the only way to awaken the wing goddess. How could such a being that will save us all come from the death of a person. Not just any person but the death of the teenage girl sleeping with her head in my lap, ever so peacefully as if there wasn't anything in the world that could bother her or wake her up. More importantly how could such a thing come from the death of the teenage girl I fell in love with.  
  
Authoress note: so guys how did you like it? Was it good? Please review! I need praise, anything, just some sort of fuel to get me to write the next chapter! That means review people!  
  
Preview of the next chapter: (this has been absent for a while but its back!). Botan: its so sad, how a forbidden love could end in such a way. Will there be a happy ending? Will Koenma, Kari, and the reikai tantei find another way to summon the wing goddess? And will we all live to see another day? Find out on the next chapter, chapter 20, of the wing goddess! Only a few more chapters left don't miss any of it! 


	22. Chapter 20

Hey guys what's up? Did you miss me? It sure doesn't seem like it seeing as I haven't gotten a review in like forever (ok so I got one…). What happened where are you guys? Wah! I want reviews! And I'm not trying to sound selfish it just feels like no one is reading my fic. ::goes on crying::  
  
Yusuke: Would you quit your whining! Anyways Chelz doesn't own anything but Kari and her family. If you would like to use anything ( like the ocs) just review!   
  
Chelz: ::still crying::  
  
Hiei: Stupid ningens…  
  
Kuwabara: Hey! When did shorty get here!  
  
Hiei: Glare  
  
Kurama: ::laugh::  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara get into a fight.  
  
Botan: Well as you can see the boys are quite busy now so maybe you should just go on in reading the next chapter without us. And don't forget to review!  
  
The Wing Goddess: Chapter 20  
  
Yusuke's Point of View:  
  
I sighed, man was I exhausted. I have to say it only feels like we got lucky in holding the demons back though.   
  
"Does anyone else here get the feeling that this was only the start?" I asked. Kurama nodded in agreement while Kuwabara ignored my question completely as he continued with what he called his "victory dance".   
  
"There's most likely more from where that came from. Some demons may be stupid but any smart demon would know not to just send everything he has into one battle. It's ridiculous. Absurd and it simply doesn't work." Hiei noted  
  
"Yes, he is correct. It is most likely that there will be many more battles like this until we unlock the powers of the Wing Goddess. Otherwise we will be at war forever." Kurama agreed.  
  
"Hey but war is fun and stuff!" Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Shut up you stupid ningen." Hiei snapped and he added an icy cool glare towards Kuwabara.  
  
" Hey chill out guys!' I exclaimed trying to separate them. It had always been a problem, not a big one, but one that was always there. The fact that Yukina was Hiei's sister and that Kuwabara liked her only made it worse.   
  
" Sadly we can't say that war is fun Kuwabara. It may sound enjoyable from the hero stories you hear but in reality it isn't anywhere near as grand as you imagine. After some time we would most likely be defeated. If we can use the wing goddess to our advantage so that we don't have to go to war then" Kurama explained  
  
"Then we can take them out before anything can get any worse?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Exactly." I answered for Kurama.  
  
"So what do we do now just wait?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Probably. Better yet we should sleep and rest up. Just in case we need to be ready for another fight like that." I said  
  
"I think that's a good idea. If you don't mind I'm going to go do just that." Kurama noted.  
  
"Ok Kurama, just don't you die on me!" I taunted as he started to leave. Hiei nodded in acknowledgement of the departure of his friend and Kuwabara waved with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I think I'm gonna go too Urameshi." He finally said after he finished waving to Kurama. I bid him farewell and watched him leave. I let out another sigh, it must've been my 10th time sighing in the last 10 minutes or so. Hiei was quiet. Heck he probably wasn't even there anymore. Knowing him he left already to go rest or finish some business of his own.   
  
"I guess I should just go home then." I said to myself as I stretched my arms above my head letting out a loud yawn signifying my fatigue.   
  
"Yup definitely go home." I agreed as I blinked my eyes a few times.   
  
"See ya Hiei. Even if you aren't there." I added and walked off into the distance towards my home to sleep.  
  
Kari's POV:  
  
We had left the spirit world and entered the human world again and I was able to convince Koenma to let me go off on my own for a bit while he talked with Botan, Yusuke, and the others. In the meantime I hooked up with Keiko, figuring that at least if I were with her I wouldn't be accused of being reckless.  
  
"So demons attacked the other night?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, even though the causes were unknown to most people they had many vigils last night for the ones killed. It was quite depressing actually." She replied. My expression turned gloomy.  
  
"Don't get down. We'll stop it. I know we will, just read the prophecy." She encouraged and I pulled it from my pocket and read it aloud.  
  
"I think the first part might have been the other night." I suggested. Keiko frowned after reading the last part over and over.  
  
"What is it Keiko?" I asked  
  
"Nothing." She replied  
  
"No seriously what." I asked again this time stopping her. She looked away.  
  
"I don't think I should be the one to tell you this." She insisted.  
  
" Keiko, I can take it. I won't be mad at you. I promise. Just tell me what it means." I pushed. She looked down.  
  
"K…Kari… if I'm right…and I hope I'm not but…Kari you're gonna die." She said.   
  
"W…what? I.I mean its ok but-" I felt my bottom lip start to quiver and she wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug before pulling away.  
  
"I just want you to know, that in the short time that I knew you, you were one of the greatest people I could have ever met in my life. And I don't want you to give up." She looked me in the eye with such a gaze that I couldn't turn away that I just had to stand there and look back at her, letting her words sink in. I finally nodded   
  
"I…I.I have to do some things." I managed before slowly walking backwards at first and then turning and running as fast as I could.  
  
***  
  
I sat there, phone in hand dialing down every single person I knew. They found it strange but I had to do it, and they would eventually understand. But the thing that would kill me the most would be to not be able to say goodbye before I died. Despite my longing to I couldn't tell my friends, not even my family about what was going on at all. They would go into denial, and they'd try to stop the inevitable. I hung up the phone for the last time and just sat with my head hung low as I thought about what exactly was going to happen to me. Was it going to be painful? Would I die in my sleep? Would it be in vain? Was it really true? I suddenly felt tears trace my cheeks. All I knew that if I was going to be scared I had to be scared now, while I was alone.  
  
  
  
Unknown Person's POV  
  
  
  
It was almost depressing sitting there watching her call all her friends and everyone she knew, telling her family how much she loved them, her friends how much she cared about them, and how she would never forget them. Some of them she told them to remember certain things. With some of her friends she joked about what would suck the most if they died the next day. Things like not being able to see each other, not getting to listen to their favorite bands, not doing their favorite things. Somehow not getting married and not losing their virginity got mentioned but I believe the last one came from one of the guys. Others like her brother she told to go to her room and read through things she had written. For her mother she left her to read her diary, though she didn't say it outright, she told her that after she got off the phone or anytime after that to go to the drawer next to her bed, and read the black book that was inside. She even talked to her dog, telling him everything, which amused me quite a bit. How she could trust a dog with her deepest darkest secrets I didn't know and the fact that she actually talked to the dog made me wonder. And then she stopped. The realization sinking into her mind, she did what she wanted, told the people the things she wanted them to know and the only thing left for her to do was to accept it. She started to cry as the streetlights began to flicker signaling the start of the night. I jumped down, deciding to take a risk. She was going to die soon wasn't she? Maybe she deserved to know who I was.  
  
  
  
Authoress' Note: all right. I left a cliffy I know but I had to. There was just an urge and I had to so I did. He he he. For the most part this wasn't a very action packed chapter but I had to cover this side of things some time. I mean honestly, who doesn't think about death at least once in their lives. It kinda made me think of the things I would miss even if things aren't exactly going great in my life right now. So even though this is the end of this Chapter I have to dedicate this to Christina. You know who you are. Without you, I wouldn't be here right now and I thank you for the blackmail of which I am still under. I have a feeling you'll make me make a list of the things I'd miss the most if I'd died the next day. And then every time I get down and depressed you can make me stare at it, and explain every single one to the point that I realize how much I really would miss. So this goes out to you Christina. I'll have that list for you next week (lol look what I got myself into)  
  
Preview of the next chapter: Well, well, who would've thought that I would finally get to do one of these at chapter 20? Yeah its me the unknown person who some of you may have found out. But unlike some of you Kari hasn't. To tell her or not to tell her? I'm not sure what to do at the moment but this will be my last chance seeing as once she regains her composure she's sure to confront some people on the matter at hand. Uh oh looks like I'd better go I have to prepare. But don't miss out on the next chapter of The Wing Goddess. 


	23. Chapter 21

Authoress' note: wow…lots of stuff happened between my last update in December and now. A little writer's block, midterms, capts, other stuff, loss of the laptop for a bit. If you know me then you know I CANNOT WRITE WITHOUT THIS LAPTOP! It sounds stupid but it really gets me going lol and the fact that I haven't had it for so long also contributes to this. Right now its 12:30 am on the last Sunday before April vaca ends…wait that means I have 6 hrs before I have to get up for school… man but I'm suffering from insomnia so I'll pen a few chapters for what readers I still have! Many thanks for putting up with me. And a big one to Christina for telling me to get my ass up and work on this thing again (I will finish this!!!!!!!!!!!) So with that I'll give you all the disclaimer by myself for once and then chapter 21.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho I only own the OCS in this story thanks.  
  
The Wing Goddess Chapter 21  
  
Kari's POV  
  
I wiped the tears from my eyes my vision blurring and I picked my head up. It was late I needed sleep. Tomorrow was a big day even if I might not live to the end of it. I sighed heavily and stood up as I blinked a few times and stretched like a cat while yawning. I saw a figure in the distance just sitting there but I couldn't make the person out.  
  
"Hello?" I called but I didn't get a response so I slowly walked over to the figure. There was a strange silence one that maybe could be described as split screen for the way that it seemed to have an effect.  
  
"Excuse me-" I began to say but was then cut off by a voice I knew was familiar but couldn't place.  
  
"Its only a prophecy you shouldn't let it bring you down." The voice said quickly and almost harshly but it had a hint of sincerity though very small and almost undetectable it was there.  
  
" Well most of it has come true already" I replied a little solemnly  
  
"So, you're letting it control you get a grip of yourself!" he exclaimed, whoever this was did it really bother them this much.  
  
"You, how do you know so much about me? I've never met you yet I feel like I know you somehow. Why?" I ask walking around him. The darkness hides his face, and his normally glowing crimson eyes.  
  
"Let's just say I've been watching over you." He answered  
  
"So you're the one from the rooftop! Are you stalking me or something?!" I demanded out of instinct. Being stalked wasn't exactly my idea of anything amusing in fact it just creeped me out that someone would try and watch me every minute of my life doing anything at all.  
  
"Yes and no. Keeping and eye on you is one thing stalking and invading your privacy is another, not that I would want to mind you." He said with a snort as if he were too good for me. I smirked as I glared at him an expression that read "I've caught you red handed I know exactly who you are now" was on my face.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't the cold hearted Hiei. Who would've thought you'd be the one from the rooftop." I stated the same look and smirk on my face.  
  
"Hn. What of it." he answered coldly.  
  
"And you carried me back to my bed all of those nights?" I asked now circling him again as if I was the predator and he was my prey.  
  
"Hn." Was all I got for a response.  
  
"I didn't know you had it in you Hiei." I said smiling, I could tell this wasn't the most comfortable situation for him. He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear so I just dismissed it.  
  
"Well if it makes you happy then I won't let this prophecy control me oh yeah and thanks for bringing me back all those nights I probably would've been screwed if you hadn't" I said with a laugh scratching the back of my head.  
  
"Whatever ningen. Listen I've had enough of this your meaningless talk is giving me a headache. Do what you want with your last days. After all they are yours." He replied defiantly.  
  
"Ok Hiei I'll be careful then!" I yelled knowing it would only aggravate him more and he disappeared with a blur of black and white, and then a swift unnatural breeze hit me.  
  
"Thanks Hiei…. I needed that" I said to myself and headed in to get some rest.  
  
Koenma's POV  
  
I sighed as I walked around in my teenage form. I really didn't like this form much it took up all of my energy so whenever I changed back I just wanted to sleep or something. It was all coming to an end. I surveyed the damage that the first wave of Demons had caused. It wasn't catastrophic but it was sizable. The following would be worse if we didn't do anything about it. I frowned puzzled at how exactly we would end this. It wasn't something that could just be wished away and then poof it'd be gone.   
  
'How do we get the spirit out of Kari?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Man I wish they put this in the books somewhere!!!" I exclaimed in frustration.  
  
"Oh well what could I do?" I said finally sighing. I had let Kari go and do some things on her own as she had begged and pleaded me to let her. I finally obliged providing that she either stay with Genkai, Keiko, one of the boys, or her own family during the night and she agreed with a quick nod before running off. I had wished Botan was here, knowing her she would have easily been able to find out where Kari was. The girls had this strange chain of information thing where one could be halfway across town and the other would know exactly what happened to them within 5 to 10 minutes. How they did it I didn't know, must be some superpower or something. I shrugged suddenly wanting to find Kari, or at least one of the girls so that they could tell me where she was. I decided to go to Yusuke's house, probably one of the only places that I could go without being thrown out by the parents. I walked a little, continuing to let my mind drift on various things but they always came back to her, they always came back to Kari. I was knocked out of my daze when I realized that I had made it to Yusuke's house and I gently rapped my knuckles on the door. I was greeted by a rather intoxicated mother or Yusuke who somehow managed to direct me to his bedroom where he was as she groped at me a bit. I gladly took salvation in his room shaking my head as to get the strange feeling off and looked at him. He was quiet his usual 'what do you want this time attitude' was easily seen being worn by him.  
  
" Hey Yusuke." I said in a friendly way.  
  
"What'd' a want?" He asked not even looking at me as if he were fed up with the world at the moment.  
  
"Just saying hi and seeing how you're doing." I replied trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He muttered  
  
"How's everything with the attacks, is everyone okay?" I asked. He was silent for a moment and I felt a sudden tension break as if I had pulled a string or something. This sometimes happened but I had never found a way not to be shocked and surprised by it when it did.  
  
"YOU KNOW ISN"T IT YOUR JOB TO KNOW?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE TELLING ME IF THE DEFENSES ARE GOING GOOD, IF WE'RE DOING OKAY, IF WE'RE DOING A GOOD JOB! YOU CAN BE SO CARELESS SOMETIMES! HAVE YOU EVER STOPPED TO THINK THAT-" he screamed he was really pissed off and I felt like I had been knocked over by just the force of his voice.  
  
"Stopped to think that what?" I managed to ask feeling like a mouse next to a lion.  
  
"Stopped to think that while you're sitting in your big chair in your big office that people are dying for you and they are doing their jobs dammit. So why don't you do yours for a change. You didn't come her for small talk I'm not stupid so stop covering it up with this bullshit now what do you want?" she replied his voice was still forceful and had a tone of anger to it but it was of lower volume. I was quiet not sure of what to say so I just let the silence hang there for a moment just to maybe ease the tension and give him a second to relax.  
  
"I was looking for Kari, or one of the other girls." I said after that moment was over.  
  
"She's not here. Check with Keiko you'll probably find her at her house with Botan or something Koenma…." He answered quietly and turned away lighting up a cigarette. Sure it was a bad habit but he couldn't help it plus if it relieved a little stress for him then I wasn't going to stop him.  
  
"Thanks Yusuke." I said softly and left him to his own business as I excused myself out of the house managing to escape his Mother's pleads and pulls once again.  
  
I put my hands in my pocket and walked towards Keiko's house. I ended up brooding most of the time on what Yusuke said back there. Maybe I did need to pay more attention and just be a little less gullible and naive for once. Yeah at least for now, I didn't want to be behind the yelling of Yusuke Urameshi again, not for a long time, it hurt my ears and made me brood too much. Way too much. I walked up to the door of Keiko's house and knocked. Keiko answered the door in a somewhat uncomfortable manner.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Keiko but is Kari there?" I asked her.  
  
"Uh sure hold on a minute while I get her for you." She replied and excused herself. I heard her call Kari's name to the upstairs and then I heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" I heard her ask Keiko  
  
"Someone's here to see you." Keiko told her.  
  
"Oh okay I'll try not to be long okay?" she told her friend  
  
"Don't worry take your time. I shouldn't take up all of your time especially on a day like today." Keiko insisted and then left upstairs leaving me alone standing in the doorway as Kari came to see who it was.  
  
"Oh….hi…I didn't expect to see you here." She said softly. We stood there for a moment feeling somewhat awkward.  
  
"I wanted to see you." I answered  
  
"Well do you want to come in? I'm sorry I left you standing there like that si…I mean Koenma." She replied correcting herself.  
  
"How about we take a walk through the park?" I suggested. She nodded and went to grab a jacket.  
  
"Keiko I'll be back in a bit don't worry I'll be okay!" she yelled up as she closed the door. We walked in silence for a while even after we reached the park. I noted the flowers something I wouldn't normally do as I was trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me?" she asked me suddenly stopping both of us.  
  
"Yeah I did… about this whole goddess thing actually." I answered quietly.  
  
"Speaking of which.." she started but I cut her off,  
  
"I was wondering…" I stopped realizing what I had done.  
  
"Sorry you go first it was rude of me to interrupt." I apologized  
  
"It's okay but why don't you finish." She responded  
  
"No go ahead I don't mind" I insisted.  
  
"Okay then but you might wanna sit down for this it's probably not a big deal to you or anything but I thought you might want to know." She started. This worried me a little. Was everything okay? Did something happen? These thoughts ran through my head circling me and trapping me with an empty feeling in my stomach. We found a tree to sit under. She took a second before she spoke.  
  
"Koenma, if the prophecy is true, as it has been so far well I won't be here." She said. I was kind of confused at what she meant by that so I asked her just that.  
  
"What do you mean "won't be here?"" I asked  
  
"In order for the spirit of the wing goddess to be released and for her to cleanse the world ridding it of the current demon invasion, putting a stop to all of this, the host must pass on to another realm, that which is not of the living. Koenma in order for the world to be saved I have to die." She explained her voice was shaky as if she were going to cry but she held back the tears I thought would have fallen right now very well. I needless to say was quite shocked. How had I missed this? This simple fact that she would die? I felt so foolish and yet I felt so bad for not realizing it. I now wished that there was another way and secretly wished that the prophecy wasn't true. As I sat there and reflected it seemed that she couldn't hold the tears back anymore as she crashed into my arms burying her wet face into my shoulder. I just sat there a moment not quite realizing that she was there as I felt like I was frozen in the moment before. But then I took my arms and held her. Even if she wasn't going to live much longer the least I could do was comfort her and let her cry on my shoulder especially after I failed to see that small but very important piece of the prophecy. I felt horrible as if I had been broken in half.  
  
Authoress' note: okay guys its now 5 of 2 am right now and I'm actually finding myself able to sleep. Even if its only 4 hours its 4 hours more then none so I'm happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review it helps a lot and really forms the story. I know a lot of authors don't update until they get a certain amount of reviews though it's a good way to get reviews I don't really agree with it so I won't do that to my readers. And thanks to all of you who are still ready, its greatly appreciated thanks! I'd put up a preview but I don't really know what's happening next so…..I can't really do that now can I? ~ReikaiPrincess 


	24. Authoress' Note 3

Authoress Note (the final one) Yes yes when am I gonna update with the next chapter you ask? Well I have 4 days of school left and they are final exams as soon as they are finished I will have the next chapter up. I'm working on it now so maybe sooner actually. Reikai Princess 


End file.
